La diva y la princesa
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Una es la princesa de la escuela, la chica perfecta y popular, la otra una perdedora más… O Eso es lo que todos creen.
1. ¡Soy una perdedora!

**Hola! ¿Les ha pasado que tienen una idea genial y luego encuentran con que alguien ya la tuvo? ;A; Bueno algo así me pasó, durante meses he tenido esta idea pero como había un fic parecido (aunque sea en otro idioma) la dejé tirada… pero he decidido escribirlo jejeje! Igual el desarrollo no es el mismo.**

**La diva y la princesa**

**Capitulo uno – ¡Soy una perdedora!**

_Es tu primer día de escuela y de seguro estás:_

_a. Asustado porque no conoces a nadie._

_b. Enojado porque se acabaron tus vacaciones de verano._

_c. Emocionado porque al fin vas a la escuela._

_Una persona tímida diría a. Una persona normal diría b, pero ella responde c._

– Cariño levántat… – Pero su padre no terminó de hablar, de la puerta de aquel cuarto sale un borrón amarillo. Él la mira extrañado, ya estaba totalmente lista con su uniforme de escuela. Un simple suéter blanco y falda azul de pliegos y una cinta roja que indica su nivel. La ve correr con su bolso en la mano y componiéndose el cabello rubio.

– No hay tiempo de desayunar. – Dice apresurada.

– ¡¿Eh?! Cariño pero si aún falta al menos una hora para el inicio de clases, tienes tiempo.

– ¡No puedo llegar tarde! – Tomó el obento que habían preparado para ella que estaba en la cocina y corrió a toda prisa.

– Qué niña más rara. – Susurró su padre.

Ella efectivamente llegó temprano a la escuela, de hecho fue la primera en llegar. Esperaba emocionada a que aquellas altas rejas fuesen abiertas para poder ingresar, tenía muchas ilusiones. ¿Conseguiría amigos? ¿Qué rol tendría? ¿Sería una chica popular? ¿Una chica del montón? ¿Una perdedora? No le importaba, lo único que podía pensar es que al fin estaba allí, en una escuela normal, con personas normales, profesores normales…

– Al fin seré una chica normal. – Murmuró para sí misma con un brillo especial saliendo de sus ojos dorados.

Poco a poco la calle se fue llenando de jóvenes con su mismo uniforme. Cuando al fin fue abierta la reja ella fue de las primeras en ingresar emocionada. Observaba todo con gran detalle. Cómo algunos chicos se reunían y hablaban entre ellos sobre sus vacaciones. Otros iban a un gran cartel donde buscaban exasperados su salón de clases. Otros parecían aburridos o tristes de estar allí y otros estaban apartados con rostros asustados. Pero algo era seguro, ninguno de aquellos jóvenes tenían en su rostro una sonrisa de emoción y tal brillo en sus ojos como ella.

Luego de haber admirado todo alrededor se acercó a aquel… ¿tablero? A buscar su curso. Una vez tuvo el dato se dirigió a su salón de clases. Caminó por los pasillos atiborrado de estudiantes caminando en todas las direcciones o hablando unos con otros hasta que llegó a la entrada de su salón. Se quedó en la puerta admirando aquella sala en la que estaría durante un año. Su emoción subió unos cuantos kilovatios más al ver los pupitres, el tablero y todos los elementos dentro de él.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y emociones que olvidó retirarse de la puerta, por lo que en un instante sintió como era tirada al piso por un grupo de estudiantes que entraban. – ¡Oye idiota quítate del medio! – Dijo un hombre alto y cabellos morados algo arrogante.

– ¿Quién es esta tonta? – Preguntó un chico con cabellos rosados.

– ¿Te confundiste de salón chiquilla? – Ahora la que hablaba era una rubia.

Ella solo los observó algo desconcertada. ¿Por qué la trataban así? Que ella recuerde no les ha hecho nada. – Eh, nop… este es el salón 3-A, ¿no? – Dijo ella como si nada mientras se levantaba y componía su falda.

– Sí. Pero tú pareces una estudiante de primer año. – Contestó otra chica con cabellos morados.

– ¡Oh eso! Es que en el examen de ingreso el resultado dio que mis conocimientos eran propios de un estudiante de tercer año y no uno de primero. – Ella dio su mayor sonrisa, esperando que con eso y su respuesta la actitud casi violenta de aquellos chicos cambiara.

– ¡Oh una nerd! – Escuchó una dulce y suave voz hablar detrás de todos los que la rodeaban y como si fuese una reina, todos le dieron pasó, para que ante aquellos ojos dorados se presentara lo que ella denominaría "una diosa". Una chica de ojos azul intenso, cabellos rosados que le llegaban a la cintura, cuerpo tonificado y bien formado, y un rostro tan hermoso que solo era equiparable con una musa griega.

Aquella joven solo podía observarla con una mirada atontada y de ensueño. – ¡oye! – La sacó aquella chica de sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué me miras como idiota?

– Ah esto… – ¿Cómo decirle que era la chica más bella que jamás había visto sin sonar extraña?

– ¿Eres una clase de bicho raro o qué? – Le preguntó mientras la veía despectivamente.

– No. – Le respondió ella con voz firme.

– Aléjate de mí. – Fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que la tiraba nuevamente al suelo, solo por el hecho de haberla hecho sentir nerviosa e insegura ante su forma de mirarla y hablarle a ella.

Ella cayó al suelo, pero en lugar de quejarse observó atentamente a aquella chica, todos sus movimientos eran elegantes, precisos y correctos, como solo una dama se comportaría. Caminaba como flotando mientras que su cabello rosado ondeaba de una forma sin igual.

Regresó nuevamente a la realidad cuando escuchó las risas de los chicos que seguían a la pelirrosa. Y se dio cuenta que seguía en el suelo. Cuando iba a levantarse sintió que alguien la ayudaba, al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules vivaces. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con dulzura. Ella solo asintió ante la chica.

El timbre sonó lo que indicaba que las clases estaban por comenzar. La chica que la ayudó a levantarse le sonrió de forma amable y le preguntó si ya tendía un puesto, al ella negarse le ofreció sentarse junto a ella. Una vez en un asiento algo detrás de todo y desde donde podía ver claramente a la pelirrosa y su grupo comenzó la clase.

– Buenos días estudiantes. – Saludó amable el docente, el cual escaneaba el salón buscando algo interesado. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba continuó con su charla. – Hoy inicia un nuevo ciclo escolar. – Muchos silbaron desganados. – Pero este será su último año, por lo que espero que lo disfruten al máximo. – Ahora se escuchó un abucheo mayor, el cual curiosamente provenía del grupo donde estaba la pelirrosa. El docente ignorando esto continuó. – Como veo caras nuevas me gustaría que todos se presenten, digan su nombre, edad y algo que les guste. – Esos dorados ojos captaron la mirada aburrida de aquel grupo, al parecer eran los típicos chicos rebeldes y geniales.

Poco a poco todos se fueron presentando, resultó que ella estaba en un salón donde todos rondaban en una edad entre los dieciocho y diecinueve años, no por nada eran de tercer año. El primer chico que le habló y tiró resultó llamarse Gakupo y tenía diecinueve años, el chico pelirrosa, Yuuma y tenía dieciocho, la rubia SeeU, con dieciocho, finalmente la chica de cabellos morados se llamaba Yukari y tenía diecinueve años.

Ahora era el turno de la pelirrosa hermosa… "_¿eh? ¿Hermosa? ¿Por qué enfatizo en su belleza física?_",se preguntaba ella. – Hola a todos. – Saludó con una hermosa sonrisa. – Ya todos me conocen, pero igual los iluminaré con mi presencia. – "_¡Qué narcisista!" _Pensó ella. – Soy Megurine Luka. Acabo de cumplir diecinueve y me fascina el atún. –Terminó guiñando un ojo y con una encantadora sonrisa, una que podría causar un infarto a más de uno.

– Idiota arrogante. – Susurró la chica de ojos azules a su lado, quien hablaba de Luka mientras ella se presentaba.

Ella iba a preguntar por qué la llamaba así cuando una peliverde delante de ella complementó el insulto. – Se cree dueña del mundo y pero su influencia no va más allá de esta escuela. – Reía.

La chica nueva alzó una ceja extrañada. – Ya se estrellará contra el mundo cuando nos hayamos graduado. – Continuó una pelirroja delante de la chica amable; cómo ahora la llamaba, y al lado de la chica peliverde.

Ella prefirió no hablar y esperar al receso para preguntarles más sobre la hermosura de cabellos rosados, además de preguntarles sus nombres y presentarse formalmente. Aunque esto no fue necesario cuando llegó el turno de la pelirroja. – ¡Hola! Soy Furukawa Miki. – Dijo con una agradable sonrisa. – Tengo dieciocho años y me gustan las cerezas. – Luego de hablar se sentó. Le siguió la chica amable, una linda rubia.

– Soy Masuda Lily, tengo… – Iba a decir su edad pero la pelirrosa la interrumpió.

– ¿Mucha masa?

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, mucha masa, ya que eres Masuda. – Y luego comenzó a reír, a lo que sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Lily comenzó a refunfuñar algunos insultos y maldiciones en contra de Luka. – Perdón, pero a diferencia de ti no necesito estar todo el día en el gimnasio para verme bien.

Luka dejó de reír y la miró desafiante. Iba a contratacar cuando el docente interrumpió. – Por favor Lily continúa con tu presentación.

– Claro. – Ella sonrió. – Tengo diecinueve años y me gusta la miel.

La siguiente en presentarse fue la peliverde. – Hola. Me llamo Gumi. Megpoid Gumi. Tengo dieciocho y me gustan las zanahorias.

– Aburrido. –Gritó uno de los chicos del grupo de Luka… al parecer fue el pelimorado.

– Tonto. – Susurró Gumi al sentarse.

Ahora fue turno de ella de presentarse, pero estaba tan absorta y sorprendida de cómo eran los chicos en las escuelas que el docente tuvo que llamarla nuevamente para que se levantara. – Definitivamente es una idiota. – Comentó el pelimorado.

Ella lo ignoró y pasó a presentarse. – ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo muy emocionada… demasiado la verdad. –Me llamo Mi-mi nombre es Neru, Akita Neru. Y me encantan los pu… digo. – Ella pensaba algo que decir. – ¿Mi celular? – Comentó al sentirlo vibrar, pero lo ignoró, no era el momento ni lugar para revisarlo.

– ¿Y tú edad? – Preguntó el docente.

– Dieciséis, tengo dieciséis años. – En ese momento todos se quedaron callados viéndola atentamente, para luego comenzar a escucharse un murmullo.

– Y luego dice que no es idiota. – Comentó la rubia llamada SeeU. – Evidentemente este no es tu salón, ¿o es que no notaste que todos aquí somos mayores?

– ¡Ya les dije que según mi examen de admisión estoy en tercer año! – Habló muy orgullosa Neru. Mientras que el grupo de "rebeldes"; como ahora los llamaría, se reían burlonamente y susurraban algo que sonaba como "solo es una nerd".

Y en ese instante su profesor sonrió. – Con que eres tú… pensé que… tendrías otra apariencia. – Fue lo único que dijo. – Siéntate.

Luego de que todos terminaran de presentarse la clase transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Lily, Gumi y Miki al parecer eran muy amigas entre ellas, invitaron a Neru a sentarse con ellas en el almuerzo y conocerse más entre sí. Iban caminando por los pasillos cuando los "rebeldes" les pasaron por el lado, empujándolas.

– ¡Oh! ¿Sintieron eso? – Dijo con falsa inocencia Luka. – Sentí como una brisa o algo así me pasó por el lado. – Era increíble que a pesar de su crueldad y palabras hirientes parecía sonar inocente, amable y casual. Sin importar que dijera parecía perfecta.

– No fue una brisa, Luka. – Dijo Gakupo al momento de abrazarla por el hombro. – Solo fue un grupo de perdedoras. – Todos rieron y siguieron caminando, ignorándolas como si hubiesen tropezado con una silla.

– ¡Idiota! – Repitió Lily.

Mientras que Neru solo pensaba algo, ¿las habían llamado perdedoras? ¿E-ella hacía parte del grupo de perdedores? Trató de ignorar eso y siguió caminando con sus nuevas amigas.

– Exactamente, ¿quién es Luka? – Pregunto Neru al llegar a la cafetería, mientras se encaminaban al bufet donde podían escoger que querían para su almuerzo.

– ¿Megurine perra Luka? – Dijo Gumi algo molesta. – Es la reina de la escuela, la chica perfecta y bella que todos adoran, todos los hombres la quieren de novia y las mujeres de amiga. Estar a su lado es sinónimo de estatus social y popularidad.

– Ya veo. – Fue lo único que dijo Neru.

En la cafetería se respiraba un aire tranquilo y se escuchaba el suave murmullo de muchas personas hablando a la vez, hasta que se escucharon muchos gritos. La rubia de ojos dorados volteó extrañada y antes de que preguntara Miki comento.

– Ya llegaron los que faltaban. Neru permíteme informarte que estudias en la misma escuela que los gemelos Kagamine. – Dijo algo orgullosa la pelirroja.

Neru miró asombrada como una gran masa de chicas y chicos rodeaban a… ¿algo? ¿O alguien? No podía ver, aunque los gritos eran muy fuertes. – Los Kagamine. – Fue lo único que dijo ella.

– Siii. – Comentaba emocionada Miki. – Dos de los cantantes más populares de todo Japón.

– Oh van hacía Luka… esto será interesante. – Habló ahora Gumi. Neru la miró extrañada. – Ya verás porque. – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción la peliverde. Mientras caminaban a una mesa cualquiera.

De repente la masa humana se detuvo frente a la mesa de los populares y un par de rubios muy parecidos salieron de ella. – Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. – Comenzó Rin algo despectiva. – A la "princesita" de la escuela.

Luka la miró seria. – ¡Oh! llamen a control de animales. Que digo animales, de bestias… se les escapó un duende... y al parecer tiene rabia. – Fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosa.

– Idiota. No sé qué te crees, no eres nadie fuera de esta escuela. – Dijo con mucho acido en su voz Rin. Neru ya estaba más que asombrada por ese enfrentamiento tan crudo.

– Ya verás enana, yo seré grande. No habrá nadie que no sepa quién es Megurine Luka.

– Já… como si supieras cantar.

– Más que tú sí.

– ¿Y Miku? – Al fin habló Len. – ¿Crees que puedas vender más que Hatsune Miku?

Gumi suspiró. – Y ahí está Len hablando de Miku como siempre… a veces pienso que le gusta esa ardilla. No sé qué tiene que ver con la conversación de esas dos.

– ¿Ardilla? – Preguntó medio ofendida Neru.

– Sip. – Contestó Lily. – No comprendo su éxito, canta como si le jalaran una de sus tontas coletas.

– ¡¿Tontas coletas?! –Ahora si se estaba enojando.

– No es extraño que una chica de dieciséis use aún coletas y finja tener una imagen tan kawaii. – Comentó Miki esta vez.

– ¿Qué tienen contra mi-Miku? – Preguntó Neru. Durante su conversación perdió el hilo de lo que hablaban las dos "divas" de la escuela, pero en ese instante Luka habló suficientemente fuerte como para distraerla de su discusión actual.

– ¿Qué dijiste de Miku? ¡Tú jamás serás como ella! Ella es la mejor cantante que jamás ha existido, su voz es como la de un ángel, sus canciones y ritmos siempre son perfectos, su pronunciación es tan clara… – La defendía Luka, con tanta pasión y fervor que sorprendió a Neru. – Cuando está en el escenario destella una luz y brillo único, algo que tú jamás podrás igualar.

– Ni tú estúpida. – Gritó enojada Rin. A Neru le extrañó que Rin de alguna forma admitiera todo eso de la cantante de coletas aguamarina en lugar de refutarlo.

– Ya basta. – Llegó un docente a interrumpir su discusión. – Si no dejan su tonta discusión ahora mismo irán a la dirección. Y no creo que quieran llevar una boleta a sus padres el primer día de clases.

Rin gruñó algo audible y siguió caminando hasta una mesa, en un instante la mirada de Rin se cruzó con la de Neru, la rubia de ojos azules la miró sorprendida, para luego mirar a otro lado y pasar a ignorarla. Luka por su lado se hizo la desentendida y sentó junto a sus amigos con mucha elegancia.

– Esa chica es demasiado perfecta, no existe nadie perfecto, ella se trae algo. – Dijo de la nada Gumi.

– ¿Perfecta? – Preguntó Neru. – Ella es cualquier cosa menos perfecta, es demasiado arrogante y narcisista. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Solo mírala. Como habla y actúa, es demasiado medida con cada acción y palabras, como toda una dama, no importa que sea un insulto, lo dirá con elegancia. Siempre muestra una supuesta sonrisa amable y dulce, aunque todos sepan lo despiadada que puede ser cuando considera a alguien un perdedor y no digno de su atención y amistad. Se preocupa mucho por su imagen, por ser popular, querida y complacer a sus falsos amigos.

– Sigo sin comprenderte. – Comentaba la rubia.

– Cuando alguien trata de ser tan perfecto y complaciente es porque hay algo que lo hace sentir mal, algo oculta y es grande.

Neru no supo cómo refutar eso, por lo que se quedó callada. Continuaron almorzando con tranquilidad. Sus nuevas amigas hablaban entre ella y trataban de integrarla a la conversación, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos. Ya iban de regreso al salón cuando nuevamente el grupo de rebelde "tropezó" con ellas.

– ¡Idiota mira por donde caminas! – Gritó alterada Lily.

Luka se volteó y la miró fijamente. – ¿Por qué tendría que hacer caso a algo que me diga una perdedora cómo tú? – Habló con mucho desprecio en su dulce voz. Sin esperar respuesta de la rubia continuó su camino junto con sus amigos.

– ¡Soy una perdedora! – Dijo de la nada y algo emocionada Neru. Las otras tres chicas la miraron extrañadas.

– ¿Por qué eso parece emocionarte? – Preguntó Miki.

– Bueno, prefiero ser una perdedora que una chica del común… al menos soy algo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Eres más rara de lo que pensé. – Comentó con una dulce sonrisa Lily, quien ahora la veía con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos. – Eres demasiado adorable. – Dijo para empezar a abrazarla y frotar su mejilla contra la de la rubia más baja.

– Li-Liyi me a… asfi.. cias…

– Lo siento. – Dijo la nombrada al soltarla.

Luego de ese extraño momento ellas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al salón y las clases continuaron normalmente. Al finalizar el día Neru se sentía exhausta, ir al instituto era más agitado de lo que imaginó. – Y pensar que mi día apenas comienza. – Comentó para sí misma mientras se cambiaba de zapatos.

Ella estaba en los casilleros, los cuales estaban absolutamente vacíos. Ya que se había quedado hablando con las chicas, las cuales se adelantaron cuando Neru les dijo que sus padres la recogían, aunque ciertamente esta era una verdad a medias ya que quien pasaría por ella sería un chofer.

En un instante sintió a alguien detrás de ella, al voltear vio unos ojos azul celeste que siempre le habían parecido muy lindos. – Oh… ¡m-me asustaste! – Comentó la chica de ojos dorados.

– Casi no te reconozco, por poco y nos engañas. – Dijo Rin, quien no estaba sola, ya que detrás de ella estaba su hermano gemelo, como siempre en silencio y calmado. – Lo que no comprendo es porqué el disfraz… Miku.


	2. ¡Soy una diva!

**Hola! Oh wow les gustó! ^^ Eso me hace taaaaaaaan feliz xD. **

**¿Bueno se preguntarán porque publico tan rápido no? (Ustedes y yo sabemos que no se lo preguntan jajajaja!) **

**Respuesta a la pregunta no hecha :v Recibí una notificación de "Favorite" y resulta que 50 personas me tienen como su autora favorita! ^^ Gracias por subir mi ego 50 veces xD... En fin, quise celebrar publicando algo y esto es lo único que tenía escrito completo y revisado jajajaja!**

**Disclaimer: ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué siempre olvido decir que ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen? Yo supongo que es porque no vivo pensando todo el día en eso(?**

**Capitulo dos - ¡Soy una diva!**

_Eres la diva más popular de tú país y de seguro estás:_

_a. Escribiendo una nueva canción._

_b. En una gira de conciertos._

_c. Rogándole a tus padres entrar en un instituto normal y no tener más clases particulares._

_Sí, ella dijo c._

– Miku no comprendo por qué quieres ir a una escuela secundaria, la educación que recibes aquí en casa es mucho mejor. – Decía algo desconcertado un hombre ya entrado en años con vivaces ojos azules y unas cuantas canas adornando su cabello azul oscuro. – Es completa, se ajusta a tu avance y no te quita tiempo para tus otros compromisos.

– Es que nunca he asistido a una. Desde que recuerdo siempre he tenido tutores.

– Eso es porque así tienes una educación personalizada. – Refutaba su padre. – Acorde a tus necesidades, habilidades y talentos.

– Pero me gustaría tener amigos fuera de lo laboral. ¡Ser como una chica normal!

– Miku, ¿crees que tendrás privacidad? ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando entres por la puerta de un instituto cualquiera? ¿Crees que tendrás amigos verdaderos en un sitio lleno de fans?

– Pero Oto-san… – Chillaba ella, miró a la mujer al lado de él. – Okaaaa-san por favoooor. Aunque sea solo un año, solo un curso y luego volveré a las clases particulares, pero quisiera poder ser como cualquier adolescente de mi edad.

Aquella mujer de ojos y cabellos verdes observó a su esposo a su lado. – Querido, no creo que sea tan mala idea. Ella nunca ha socializado fuera de los hijos de nuestros amigos y el personal de Crypton.

El hombre parecía pensarlo. – Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, ella es una cantante famosa…

– ¿Y si me disfrazo?

Sus padres la miraban extrañados. – ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Si no me presento como Hatsune Miku sino con otro nombre y apariencia?

– No sé, no creo que funcione. – Comentaba el hombre de cabellos azules.

– Oh vamos Oto-san, funciona muy bien cuando quiero salir sin ser notada para no tener una horda de fans.

– Tú diploma luego tendría otro nombre.

– Puedes hablar con el rector de un instituto y los docentes, solo ellos sabrán quién soy. – Ella insistía cada vez más.

– Habría que convencer a mucha gente.

– Sé que puedes, por favor. – Ahora Miku tenía sus dos manos juntas y miraba a su padre con cara de gatito mojado.

Su padre suspiró. – ¿Y a qué escuela quieres ir? – Preguntó al saber que había perdido ante su hija.

Miku solo pudo sonreír de una forma que parecía contener miles de constelaciones en su cara. – A la que sea, no me importa, pública, privada, mixta cómo sea. – Decía ella aplaudiendo de la emoción.

– Eso hace más complejo todo… pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.

Al día siguiente de aquella conversación el padre de Miku contacto al de los gemelos Kagamine. Debido a que sus hijos a diferencia de Miku siempre han asistido a la escuela. Ya que ellos antes de convertirse en dos famosos ídolos descubiertos por un caza talentos eran un par de gemelos normales, a diferencia de Miku quien es la única hija de una famosa actriz y un empresario. Gracias a la ayuda de los Kagamine a la semana siguiente el padre de Miku logró concertar una cita con el director de la institución donde asisten los gemelos.

– Buenos días Hatsune-san, que trae hasta mi humilde institución a un hombre de negocios como usted. – Él aludido solo pudo levantar una ceja ante la mención de "humilde institución". Aquella escuela era todo menos humilde. Allí solo iban los hijos de personas muy acaudaladas o jóvenes muy talentosos e inteligentes.

– Hiyama-san… cómo verá mi hija, Miku, quiere asistir a una escuela. – El hombre asistió en aceptación. – Sin embargo, a pesar de su fama ella quiere pasar desapercibida.

– ¡Oh! Comprendo. Su hija quiere entrar a esta institución bajo otro nombre… no habrá problema, no es la primera vez que tenemos una solicitud de ese tipo. – Dijo aquel hombre ajustados las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó aliviado, era a la primera institución que iba a solicitar admisión y no solo aceptarían a su hija sino que además no habría problema en darle una identidad falsa.

– Claro. Deberá traerme todos los documentos para el traslado. Usted solo debe decirme con que nombre quiere que los docentes se refieran a ella. Pero no se preocupe, todos los documentos oficiales tendrán el nombre real de su hija.

– Oh bueno, ella siempre ha recibido clases particulares por lo que no sabría que documentos entregarle.

– No se preocupe, en ese caso le haremos un examen que definirá en qué nivel está.

– Oh eso es perfecto. Muchas gracias. – Luego de aquello y otras formalidades más el padre de Miku se despidió del rector de la escuela, y fue directo a casa a darle la noticia a su hija.

Para el padre de Miku no había nada más brillante que la sonrisa de su única hija, verla a ella o a su esposa feliz era lo que más alegría le daba a su vida. – ¡En serio! Oh estoy tan emocionada… al finalizar el verano asistiré a una escuela. – Ella saltaba y daba pequeños aplausos.

– Oh hija cálmate. – Hablaba su madre con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, era increíble ver a un adolescente tan emocionado por asistir a una escuela. – Primero tienes que escoger un nombre.

– Oh sí cierto…. Mmm – Ella parecía estar pensando en un nombre. – ¿Qué tal Zatzune Miku?

– mmm no hay mucha diferencia con tu nombre. – Decía riendo su padre.

– ¿Hachune?

– No creo que sirva tampoco. Lo mejor es que no uses las vocales en ese orden. – Le recomendaba su madre.

– Mmmm no sé me ocurre nada.

– Oh cuando naciste no sabíamos si llamarte Miku o Neru. – Recordó su madre.

– ¿Neru? – Dijo ella pensativa. – No suena mal.

– ¿Y apellido? – Decía su padre.

– ¿Oh recuerdas a aquel perro que teníamos antes que naciera Miku? – Recordaba su padre. – Lo llamábamos Akita.

– Oh sí. – Respondía la madre.

Miku levantó extrañada una ceja. – ¿Tuvimos un perro?

– Eso fue mucho antes que nacieras querida. Pero Akita Neru no suena mal. – Comentó finalmente su padre.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – Le siguió su madre. – ¿Tú que dices Miku?

– Por mi está bien.

– ¿Oh y como lucirás?

– He pensado en esa peluca rubia que tengo y unas lentillas de algún color.

– Creo que funcionará. – Decía emocionada su madre. – ¿Quieres salir a comprar algunas para probar?

– ¡Claro! – Sus padres aquella tarde la acompañaron y ayudaron a definir como luciría Akita Neru.

Algunos días después caminaba por los pasillos de Crypton Futura Media, el estudio con el cual tenía un importante y grueso contrato. Hace unos meses había lanzado al mercado su último álbum y estaba en medio de una gira de conciertos, por lo que continuamente practicaba arduamente las diferentes coreografías de sus canciones. Por suerte al inicio de sus clases ya solo faltaría un concierto.

Ahora se encontraba yendo de la sala de ensayos a la oficina del vicepresidente, el cual la había mandado a llamar para notificarle algo. Frenó su caminar delante de una puerta caoba con una placa y un nombre en ella. Tocó la puerta suavemente y luego de escuchar un "adelante" ingresó.

– Buenos días Matsumoto-san. – Saludó amablemente, para luego darse cuenta que él no era el único en el cuarto. Allí también estaban dos rubios muy parecidos, una joven morena y un chico alto peliazul. – ¡Oh! Hola Rin-chan, Len-kun, Mei-chan y Kai-kun. – Saludó a sus otros compañeros de trabajo. Todos ellos le regresaron el saludo, una vez terminadas las cordialidades el hombre en traje habló.

– Los he reunido aquí a todos hoy para informarles que Crypton ha decidido agregar a un nuevo cantante y para esto se realizarán una serie de audiciones. Se hará una audición inicial de la cual se escogerán a los mejores cincuenta cantantes. De allí Crypton quiere hacer un concurso televisado donde ustedes cinco serán los jurados y escogerá al nuevo Vocaloid. – Terminó de hablar aquel hombre, directo y concreto como siempre, él esperaba la reacción de los demás.

– ¿Solo eso? – Peguntó Meiko. – Se oye fácil.

– ¿Algo en especial que quiera Crypton? – Ahora fue turno de Len de hablar.

– No, igual tendrán ayuda durante la selección. No se preocupen chicos.

– ¿Y cuándo será esa convocatoria? – Preguntó Miku.

– La primera dentro de cuatro meses. La segunda dos meses después de la primera.

– mmm – Fue la simple respuesta de la diva de cabellos aqua.

– ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Kaito.

– Bueno, tenemos que hacer toda la publicidad y organizar todo. La decisión no se tomó hasta hace una semana. Solo quería informarles, además de solicitarles no decir nada del asunto cuando les pregunten en entrevistas o a algún amigo.

Ellos se despidieron de Matsumoto y cuando todos iban de regreso a sus actividades Meiko les preguntó. – Chicos, aprovechando que estamos juntos. ¿por qué no salimos hoy en la noche?

– ¿A celebrar qué? – Preguntó desconfiado Kaito, quería saber que excusa se inventaría Meiko para salir a beber.

– Bueno, mmmm – Pensaba en algo. – ¿Por la unión de un nuevo Vocaloid?

Len la miró extrañada. – ¡Pero si aún no sabemos quién será!

Miku reía ante la ocurrencia de Meiko. – Yo me apunto, por mí no hay problema. Tenemos rato de no salir los cinco juntos y necesito un descanso.

– ¡Vale! Yo también me apunto. – Comentó Rin de inmediato.

– Si Rin va, yo también. – Dijo Len.

– Yo voy. Pero con la condición que no trates de emborrachar nuevamente a los gemelos. – Comentaba algo divertido Kaito.

– No prometo nada. – Fue la única respuesta de Meiko antes de despedirse.

Así luego de unas horas más de trabajo se reunieron en el bar/restaurante de siempre, aunque ellos usualmente iban a discotecas y demás ese día había sido muy agitado y no estaban para ir a un lugar lleno de luces y música a todo volumen.

– ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo chicos? – Comenzó preguntando Kaito, quien comía un helado sacado de quien sabe dónde mientras esperaban el pedido que habían hecho.

– Oh bueno al parecer tú y yo no estamos vendiendo mucho, he pensado en pasar a ser parte de producción. – Comentaba Meiko. – Digo no quisiera retirarme, pero ya es momento de dejar el campo libre a los nuevos reclutas.

– Buen punto. – Decía desanimado Kaito. – Yo he estado pensado que luego de la gira podría pasar a ser manager. – Ahora pasó a mirar a los gemelos. – ¿Y ustedes?

– Nuestras vacaciones de verano están a punto de acabar. – Decía algo desanimada Rin. – Este año ingresaremos a la escuela secundaria, iremos en primer año.

– ¡Oh qué bien! – Meiko se emocionaba cada vez que veía que los chicos avanzaban en su vida profesional como en la personal. – Si no entienden algo no duden en consultarlo. – Dijo con una voz y mirada algo maternal. – ¿Y tú Miku? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

A Miku se le iluminaron los ojos y su emoción era tan desbordante que todos esperaban que dijera que grabaría un nuevo álbum, o algo así. – Entraré a un instituto este año. – Y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Sus amigos ahora la miraban extrañamente. – ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que dijo Kaito.

– Que al fin mi padre accedió a dejarme ir a un instituto.

– ¿Irás a un instituto? – Preguntaron a la vez Rin y Len. – ¿A cuál?

– !Siiiiii! y… – Ella frunció el ceño pensando. – Oh mi padre no me dijo cuál era. Le preguntaré. – Se dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

Sus amigos ahora la miraron aún más extrañados. – Y esa es Hatsune Miku, la diva más despistada de Vocaloid. – Dijo Kaito al momento de despeinarla un poco, por lo que todos rieron.

– Sigo sin comprender por qué tanta emoción. – Preguntó Meiko.

– Es que nunca he asistido a una escuela, suena tan divertido y emocionante.

– Sobre todo. – Dijeron a la vez los gemelos. Los cinco continuaron hablando hasta más tarde, colocándose al corriente y haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Los cinco eran muy amigos, aunque la prensa siempre daba a entender que había rivalidad entre ellos, sobre todo entre las mujeres. Ellos trataban siempre de pasar tiempo juntos y cuando podían salían a comer por la tarde, era la mejor forma de relajarse y olvidarse de todo luego de un día de trabajo largo.

Varios días después Miku; en su traje de Neru, para probar su credibilidad como dijo su padre, presentó el examen de admisión en el instituto al cual asistiría. Unos días después cuando obtuvo los resultados sus padres estuvieron muy orgullosos de que Miku quedara en tercer año y no primero como se pensaba.

– ¿Ves Miku? Te dije que la educación que recibes en casa es mejor.

– Bueno, mirándolo por otro lado. – Intervenía su madre. – Con esto te ahorraras al menos dos años de estudios y podrás dedicarte a cantar como tanto quieres.

– ¡Sí! – Decía ella orgullosa de sí misma. – Lo único que lamento es que no podré pertenecer a ningún club, con todos los compromisos de Crypton será imposible.

– Oh cierto. – Recordó su padre. – Ya hablé con Matsumoto-san, no vio ningún inconveniente en que entres a la escuela, solo espera que no te descuides.

– ¡Claro!

Miku continuó con la gira de conciertos por todo el país, sin imprevisto, el último concierto se realizaría en la capital luego de una semana de haber iniciado clases. Ella se preguntaba si alguno de compañeros de clases sería su fans e iría a verla y le causó gracia que no sabrían que estudiaban con ella.

Finalmente la noche antes de iniciar clases llegó, ella no podía con tanta emoción. No podía dormir y lo único que podía pensar era cómo serían sus compañeros, si tendría muchos amigos, si conocería a alguien lindo… además esa experiencia le ayudaría a aclarar ciertas dudas de sí misma y a las que no le encontraba respuesta.

– Jé, me pregunto que dirán Len y Rin cuando me vean… ¿me reconocerán? – Se preguntaba en voz baja con una sonrisa. Al fin pudo dormir, esperando despertar temprano y no llegar tarde al primer día.

**Se tendrán que aguantar un cap más para saber que le responde Miku a Rin :v**

**.**

**Akuma White: No te preocupes, ya había notado que estas mal de la cabeza (sobre todo cuando en otro fic comentaste que pensabas que Luka había violado a Miku... y no, no era parte de mi plan.), solo me lo has confirmado :v Creo que requieres de ayuda profesional pronto, tu "Fangirlismo Lukanesco" Ya está en un nivel que requiere ser tratado lol y supongo que es contagioso por medio de fanfics(? Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara esta nueva cosa, y pues sigo sin comprender como una historia es "sensual" pero bueno... A todas estas, ¿no que no habías llorado con ese fic? Crei que te sudaban los ojos (? lol**

**MontanaHatsune92: Gracias! ^^ Espero te guste la continuación.**

**Ang: See Luka es perfecta :L *se queda viendo la nada ensimismada* *comienza a sangrar por su nariz* ... ah esto de qué hablábamos? ah si, aquí la conti, espero te guste ^^**

**Trynni Lee: Jejeje esa era la gracia jijiji confundirlos, pero me supuse que más de uno se daría cuenta antes del último párrafo. Me alegro mucho que te gustara ^^ oh el fic? es muy probablemente el que estas pensando jajaja! Y algo me dice que no hablas español... quizás sea tú forma de escribir(? Si hablas inglés o portugués te entenderé lo que escribas xD**

**Kyoko Katsuragi: Yo tampoco sé de donde se le ocurrió a mi amiga que lo dijo :v jajajaja! En fin, jejeje see esas se han gustado, falta ver como se tratarán muhahaha... Bueno es normal que sea de locos si lo escribe alguien de dudosa estabilidad mental :v Aquí el siguiente cap xD**

**RM: Espero haberte sorprendido (aunque lo dudo) hahahaha! Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ **

**El bot de FanRubiu: No me engañas, sé que eres un bot y no la FanRubius original lol Gracias por considerarme así ^^ logré engañarte? No pensaste que era Miku con su mi-algo? jejeje Ohhhhhhhhh no había caído en cuenta pero tienes razón, es Hatsune Montana Miku lol bueno aunque nuca vi esa serie (estaba en la universidad cuando estaba de moda :v) En fin, me alegro que te guste, y no comprendo por qué todos me quieren odiar(? TwT jajajajaja!**

**Ust3: Aquí está! jajajaja espero te haya gustado ^^**

**Kihara CJ: Ohhhhhhhh como rompes mi kokoro, cómo que "no vaya a ser como los otros fics" ;A; jajaja ya en serio, logré engañarte, no lo niegues jijijiji ahora me pregunto si no es clara esa parte para los demás O.o ahí tienes respuesta a parte de tus preguntas sobre tú tablon aqua, auuunque si quieres te lleno de spoiler muhahahaha (No es que yo sea mala o algo así xD). Por cierto yo también espero que me afloje la flojera(? jajaja!**

**Champii: Para que no te de un ataque de ansiedad aquí está la continuación(? jajaja Espero te guste ^^**

**Megurine Clarissa: Hola! Sabes que es por ti que publico este cap? sip fuiste la número cincuenta jijijiji... en fin me alegro que te gusten mis fics, aunque no me explico el porqué de tu desmayo... ****Cuándo dices "todas" incluyes a "y así empezó todo"? dime que no la leíste o/ / /o por favoooooooooor y en caso de que no la hayas leído, no lo hagas! ;A;**

**JM Scarlet: Hooooooooola! Cómo vas? Espero que bien ^^ Gracias por pensar que mis fics son geniales, eso me hace feliz xD Aquí el siguiente cap, espero te guste ^^ Saludos!**

**.**

**Oh wow en serio, me sorprendo, últimamente recibo muchos reviews ^^ graciassssssssss! Los adoro :3**

****oh por cierto no dije el fic jajaja es "Sneering Eyes" de IdrewAcow… se los recomiendo ;)****

**Saludos!**


	3. ¡Eres una princesa!

**Hola! Espero hayan pasado muy bien durante navidad y año nuevo ^^ aquí la continuación de este fic... y no me pregunten por los demás jajaja! Espero les guste x)**

**Capitulo tres – ¡Eres una princesa!**

_Tus amigos descubren tu secreto y tú: _

_a. __Los enfrentas y aclaras todo._

_b. __Discutes con ellos porque no están de acuerdo con tu decisión. _

_c. __Balbuceas cosas incoherentes y sales corriendo._

_Si pensaron que ella dijo c, están equivocados. _

Len y Rin la miraban fijamente, esperando la respuesta de Miku. Ante su silencio Rin continuó. – ¿Que te crees? ¿Hanna Montana?

– ¡No! Simplemente quería asistir a una escuela sin que me reconocieran. Es agobiante de por sí cada vez que salgo, no imagino estar en un salón de clases con un montón de fans… o antifans. – Comentó pensando en sus nuevas… ¿amigas?

– En eso tiene razón. – Comentó Len. – A veces los docentes no pueden dar la clase y otras veces no nos dejan almorzar o hacer cualquier cosa.

– hmm. – Fue la única respuesta de Rin. Luego cayeron en un silencio un tanto inquietante.

– Pensé que no me reconocerían. – Dijo algo cabizbaja Miku.

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio? – Decía en tono orgulloso Rin. – Miku-chan, te conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ¿en realidad creíste que no te reconoceríamos? Además, tu disfraz es tonto.

La aludida solo levantó los hombros en señal de rendición. – Al menos lo intenté. Y admite que me veo linda!

– No, no lo haces. En fin, mañana ven a almorzar con nosotros. –La sonrisa de Rin era radiante. Ella estaba muy emocionada al confirmar que Miku estaba en su misma escuela. Quizás ir al instituto no sería tan aburrido.

– Pero ya quedé con Lily-san, Gumi-san y Miki-san.

– ¿Oh con esas perdedoras? – Dijo Rin entre agobiada y asombrada. – ¡Estás loca!

– Hey no digas esas cosas de ellas.

– Es verdad lo que dice Rin, Miku. Esas chicas son las menos populares de toda la escuela.

– Sumando al hecho que son las enemigas número uno de Megurine perra Luka tú vida escolar será un infierno. – Complementaba Rin.

– ¿Por qué todos la llaman así?

– ¿A Megurine-san? – Preguntó Len a lo que Miku asistió. – Porque a pesar de ser la chica más popular, linda y talentosa de la escuela, si le caes mal la pasarás muuuy mal.

– En otras palabras. Ella es el "matón" de la escuela. – Afirmaba Rin con tono de madre que busca cuidar a su hijo. – Y no es tan talentosa. – Le decía en tono resentido a Len.

– ¡Oh!

– En serio Miku, aléjate de esas chicas.

– Pero, ¿por qué? – A ella le había caído muy bien esas tres chicas, y lo que decían sus amigos no justificaba no hablarles más, se sentiría como todos los demás que las rechazaban. Rin iba a replicar pero el teléfono de Miku comenzó a sonar. – ¿Hola? … oh Yuki si aún estoy en la escuela… lo siento por hacerte esperar… – Mientras la persona en la línea le hablaba pasó a ver a los rubios frente a ella. – Si estoy con los gemelos… sí ya vamos. – Colgó la llamada. – Nos esperan en la entrada para ir a Crypton.

De esa forma la conversación sobre las nuevas amigas de Miku llegó a su fin. Todos salieron del edificio donde recibían sus clases y se dirigieron al auto, primero ingresó Len, seguido de Rin y cuando fue a abordar Miku, Yuki, el conductor la miró extrañado. – Perdone señorita pero no se está permitido llevar visitantes.

Miku quedó observando al joven conductor y luego a Rin y Len de forma altiva. – ¡Ven que si funciona! – Yuki, un joven de cabellos y ojos negros que vestía un traje la observó extrañado, la voz de la chica le era muy familiar. – Yuki, soy yo. Miku. – Dijo la joven diva al subir al auto, cerró la puerta y luego de asegurarse que las ventanas estaban cerradas retiró su peluca, revelando sus cabellos aqua.

– Oh, lo siento Hatsune-san, no sabía que estaría con otra apariencia. – Dijo el muchacho. Seguido pasó a ver al frente y arrancar el motor. La verdad es que estaban algo atrasados.

El camino a las instalaciones de Crypton fue todo menos tranquilo y silencioso. Miku comenzó a alardearle a Rin que su disfraz si funcionaba, pero ella comenzó a discutir sobre este hecho, en un instante Len le dio la razón a Miku y terminó discutiendo como siempre con su hermana… Miku se preguntaba cuando cambiaría eso.

Una vez en su lugar de trabajo cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. Rin y Len se fueron al estudio, ya que estaban en proceso de grabación de un nuevo álbum. Mientras que Miku se fue a la sala de ensayos, debido a que se acercaba el último concierto de su gira, el cual sería en la capital. Aunque no solo cantaba ella y también estaban sus compañeros de trabajo, ella tenía a cargo el ochenta por ciento de las canciones, por lo que su tiempo de dedicación en los ensayos era mayor.

Al entrar a la sala se sorprendió de ver a Kaito y Meiko allí. – ¡Hola chicos! Que bueno verlos por aquí.

– ¡Hola Miku-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en tú primer día de clases? – Preguntó muy divertido el peliazul.

Pero antes que respondiera Meiko la quedó mirando. – ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos? Son… ¿dorados?

– ¡Oh! Lo olvidé. – Dijo Miku. – Ya vengo. – Y con esto ella fue corriendo al baño a quitarse las lentillas y cambiarse su uniforme escolar para colocarse su traje de práctica. Al regresar sus amigos la miraban extrañados. – ¿Qué?

– ¿A qué se debían los lentes de contacto? – Preguntó Kaito.

– ¿Tienes el cabello más corto? – Siguió Meiko. – Y por tu uniforme puedo decir vas al mismo instituto de Len y Rin.

Miku pasó a responderles todas sus preguntas. – Oh bueno, es que para asistir a la escuela la única forma en que logre convencer a mis padres era que me presentaría con otro nombre y apariencia. Pues mi cabello era muy largo y no podía ocultarlo debajo de la peluca, así que lo corte y sí, asisto al mismo instituto que los Kagamine.

– ¡Oh ya vemos! – Decía Kaito mientras movía su cabeza en forma de aprobación.

– ¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí hoy?

– En vista que no tenemos mucho que hacer, nuestro manager nos sugirió que practicáramos más nuestras coreografías para el concierto.

– Ya veo. – Dijo Miku en un tono que intentaba ocultar tristeza. A ella le entristecía mucho que sus amigos y senpais en el mundo de la música tuvieran tan poca acogida y como habían dicho anteriormente ellos mismo, quizás esa fuese su última gira. – Entonces practiquemos. – Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Luego de un arduo día de prácticas Miku finalmente llegó a casa, puede que ya hubiese presentado esa misma función en otras ciudades y la supiera de memoria, eso no quitaba lo agotadora que era y sobre todo, que su manager la dejaría descansar. Ella agradeció que ninguno de los docentes dejara tarea, luego de comer y contarles un poco a sus padres como le había ido se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente fue menos frenético que el anterior, esa mañana no se despertó tan temprano, pero si a tiempo. Se alistó completamente, desayunó con sus padres, y partió a la escuela con calma. Llegó al salón de clases y se sentó en su silla. Mientras esperaba a sus nuevas amigas llegó aquella pelirrosa.

Miku se la quedó observando en detalle. Lo primero que notó fue su cabello rosa, que se veía sedoso y suave. Sus atrayentes y misteriosos ojos azules. Su nariz fina y fileña. Su cuerpo totalmente curvilíneo y muy cuidado. Pero quitando lo físico se dedicó a ver como se comportaba y advirtió que a pesar de que se reía todo el tiempo de lo que decían sus amigos, su sonrisa no parecía llegar a sus ojos azules. Tenía porte y elegancia, pero se veía algo incomoda, como si no fuese ella misma. Al final Miku solo pudo pensar que Luka era de esas chicas que harían lo que sea por ser populares y tener la atención de todos, sin importarle lo demás.

– Me da pena por ella. – Susurró para ella misma.

– ¿Qué te da pena? – Preguntó alguien a su lado, al voltear se encontró con los ojos fríos de Lily.

– Oh nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta. – Comento. Luego cayeron en un silencio algo incómodo, por lo que Neru pasó a ver por la ventana e irse a su propio mundo dentro de su cabeza para pasar el rato.

– …San

– …Ru-san

– Neru-san. – Dijo Lily pero la chica de cabellos dorados no parecía prestarle atención. – ¿Neru-san?

– ¿Eh? ¿Es conmigo?

Lily solo pudo reír un poco. – Sí. M-me preguntaba. – Hablaba en un tono nervioso la rubia. – si… si te gustaría… – Pero fue interrumpida por la llegada muy ruidosa de sus amigas.

– ¡Lily-chan! – Gritaron dos chicas al unisono, a lo que una pelirrosa al otro lado del salón las miraba de forma despectiva. – ¡Adivina que hemos conseguido! – Hablaba muy entusiasmada una pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunró algo molesta.

Miki tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Mira. – Una pelirroja le mostró tres tiquetes de color aguamarina. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó a alguien más en el lugar. – H-hola Neru-chan…

– Creo que olvidamos comprar otro. – Decía algo incomoda Gumi.

Pensando en que solo compraron tres entradas, no se dieron cuenta que un grupo estaba tras de ellas. – Ja, miren eso chicos, las perdedoras solo consiguieron entradas para la zona C… ellas creen que verán algo del concierto y lo peor, solo tienen tres entradas pero ellas son cuatro, ¿qué harán? ¿Se Montará la enana pelirroja sobre la rubia nueva? – Al decir esto Luka comenzó a reír.

– Di lo que quieras, nosotras no vamos a ver a la ardilla con coletas. – Dijo bastante enojada Miki. Aunque el comentario molestó un poco a Neru, no dijo nada al respecto.

– ¿No? Entonces, ¿a los perdedores de Bakaito y Sakeiko? ¿O a los chillones de los gemelos?

Las chicas iban a decir algo pero una rubia se les adelantó. – ¡Vuele a decir eso! – Neru se había levantado de su silla y miraba fijamente a los ojos a la pelirrosa. Presa de la ira comenzó a defender a sus amigos. – Tú no eres nadie para hablar de ellos, ni siquiera los conoces. No te atrevas a volver a insultar a mis… – Pero se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir y todo lo que perdería si descubrían quien era ella.

– ¿Tus qué? – La pelirrosa solo reía y con ella sus amigos. – ¿Ahora me dirás que los conoces? Pfff y en cualquier caso, no me interesa conocerlos… al parecer admiras a la gente cómo tú, a los perdedores.

– Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras y acciones. – Dijo Neru para irse a su asiento, no tenía caso discutir con esa arrogante chica, si parecía infeliz y tenía una falsa vida era su problema. Todas las demás personas la miraban extrañada y más la pelirrosa, no solo se atrevió a enfrentarla, sino que además ahora la ignoraba.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme de esa forma? – Preguntó muy enojada.

– La única que se cree algo que no es aquí eres tú. – Comentó Neru para pasar a ver a la ventana.

La pelirrosa no sabía qué hacer, la única persona que la enfrentaba generalmente era Lily o Rin, pero ella siempre tenía una forma de contrarrestarlas, de forma que siempre ganaba "la batalla", además las rubias nunca la había mirado a los ojos de la forma en que la chica de ojos dorados lo hizo. Luka comenzó a espabilar, miró a sus amigos que la observaban extrañados y luego a los demás del salón.

– Idiota. – Dijo para irse a su silla.

Una vez lejos, Miki, Gumi y Lily la miraban extrañada. – Wow, eso fue magnifico Neru-chan. – Decía entusiasmada Miki. – Nunca había visto tan enojada a la "princesita".

– Si… – Lily aún no salía de su asombro, pero luego recordó el problema de ser cuatro y tener tres entradas. – ¿Nos disculpas Neru-chan? – Ella solo frunció el ceño. – Por la boleta.

Neru sonrió, la verdad ella no le vio el problema. – Chicas, no se preocupen por comprarme una boleta.

– Pero, ahora eres parte del grupo, no sé cómo lo olvidamos. – Decía nerviosa y apenada Gumi.

– En serio, no se preocupen. Igual no estaba interesada en ir.

– ¿Seguro? Por la forma en que defendiste a los otros cantantes de Crypton no parece que te sea indiferente.

Neru solo podía pensar en lo gracioso de la situación. – En serio no se preocupen. Además, no comprendo por qué quieren ir, creí que no les gusta mi-Miku… esto la música de Miku.

– Pues yo voy a ver a los gemelos. – Decía entusiasmada Miki.

– Querrás decir a Len. – Aclaraba Gumi con una sonrisa.

– Como sea. A Lily le gusta la música de Meiko y a Gumi Kaito.

– Su música, ¡idiota! – Aclaraba la peliverde.

Neru solo pudo reír del comportamiento medio infantil de las chicas. – Ya veo. – Fue lo único que dijo. En ese momento ingresó el docente a dar la clase, por lo que su conversación quedó allí.

A la hora del almuerzo Neru no sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre ir donde los gemelos o quedarse con sus nuevas amigas, al final decidió pasar el almuerzo con las tres chicas. Ya estaría en la hora del trabajo con los Kagamine. Además, sería extraño que la chica nueva sea tan amiga de dos famosos cantantes.

– ¡Adivinen quien regresó este año niñas! – Hablaba con mucho entusiasmo Lily.

– ¿Tú admiradora secreta? – Preguntó con mucho entusiasmo Miki. Mientras que Gumi giraba sus ojos en blanco.

– ¿Admiradora secreta? – Preguntó extrañada Neru.

– Sí. – Pasó a responder con mucho entusiasmo la pelirroja. – Verás, cuando estaba finalizando el segundo año comenzaron a aparecer cartas con hermosos poemas en el casillero casillero o maleta de Lily. Por lo que creemos que tiene una admiradora secreta.

– Es alguna estúpida cobarde que no se atreve a mostrarse. – "Aclaraba" (con mucha molestia) Gumi.

– Pero, ¿es una… admiradora? ¿Una chica? – Preguntó desconcertada Neru.

– Ah esto Neru-chan… – Ahora todas se miraban incomodas entre sí, ¿cómo decirle esto a la chica nueva? Ellas no querían alejarla y con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, aún se preguntaban porque no lo había hecho. – A mí me g-gustan las chicas. – Terminó de aclarar la rubia. – Y todos en la escuela lo saben.

– ¡Oh! – Fue todo lo que dijo Neru. Luego de un largo silencio y pensar muy bien sus palabras continuó. – Bueno, pues no importa. – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – Las tres la miraron muy asombradas. – ¿No te importa que a mí me gusten las chicas? ¿Qué Miki tenga una extraña obsesión con Len Kagamine? ¿O que Gumi sea una friki-extraña-pervertida? Además, ¿que nos consideren las perdedoras de todo el lugar?

– ¡Oye! – Se quejó la peliverde. – No soy eso.

– Más bien que Neru-chan no lo ha notado. – Dijo Miki entre seria y con burla.

– Nop. Ustedes me caen bien y es divertido al fin tener amigas normales. – Las tres se dirigieron miradas extrañas… al parecer Neru-chan era una chica extraña al igual que ellas, la pregunta era ¿Cuál sería su peculiaridad?

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normales para Neru. En las mañanas era una adolescente cualquiera que iba a la escuela, en las tardes practicaba sin descanso sus coreografías y en las noches hacía la tarea.

Durante las clases ella continuó observando en detalle a aquella pelirrosa. Le llamaba la atención como todos a su alrededor solo la alababan y daban la razón en todo. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor al parecer lo hacían para ganarse o mantener un estatus de popularidad. Todos se reían cuando ella lo hacía, se burlaban de alguien cuando ella lo hacía, se quedaban en silencio cuando ella lo hacía… hacían lo que ella hacía.

Sin embargo ella notó que a pesar de que Luka era parte de los chicos populares tenía muy buenas notas, destacaba en lo académico y deportivo. Ese detalle era algo que no cuadraba en el rompecabezas, ¿por qué la chica más popular de la escuela se preocupaba por sus notas y rendimiento escolar? ¿No se supone que los "playboys" escolares son con frecuencia vagos?

El fin de semana llegó y con ello su concierto, el cual sería el sábado. Ella se alegraba enormemente que no se programó para un viernes, porque no sabría cómo podría cantar luego de una extenuante semana escolar. Su alegría fue infinita cuando su manager la llamó para decirle que tenía el día libre y solo tendría que presentarse tres horas antes del concierto. Ella solo podía pensar en todo lo que dormiría.

Sin embargo como siempre se quedó hasta más tarde en la escuela, esperando que la fueran a buscar. Yuki se había llevado a los gemelos a las oficinas de Crypton hace un tiempo y ella esperaba a que el chofer de su padre pasara a recogerla. Por esto ahora deambulaba sola por los pasillos del instituto. En un instante se cansó de caminar y fue a la zona de los casilleros para cambiarse sus zapatos y esperar en la entrada. Pero, cuál es la sorpresa de Neru al encontrar a una pelirrosa besándose apasionadamente con otra chica.

– ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – Preguntó Neru completamente asombrada. Luka se veía completamente pálida y se veía muy nerviosa. La otra chica que viéndola bien parecía de primer año, veía a Neru con arrogancia y lo que parecía orgullo. – Al parecer Gumi-san tenía razón. – Luka pasó de mirarla asustada a desconcertada. – Las chicas perfectas siempre tienen algo que esconder.

**:o wtf! Cuántos reviews! Wow, no sé qué decir a parte de gracias! Cada vez tengo más reviews, favoritos y follow en todas mis historias, eso me hace taaaaaaan feliz x)**

**Akuma White: En serio creíste que no se notaba? O.o jajajaja! Oh espero que contagies a muchos jajaja! Okok son sensuales(? Lloraste? no que eras muy mala(? Saludes!**

**Trynni Lee: ohhh Portugués! Eu falo português mas estoy esquecendo D: Mas tomara que eu posso practica con voce xD. ****Estou feliz que você gostou do capitulo ^^ ah porque ele esta um pouco ****louco jajaja! Nah, es porque ele nuca ido (oh que oxidada estoy Dx ).**

**El bot de FanRubius: Sip, algún problema? jajajajajaja! Ahora me quieres culpar de tú locura? Lo siento señorita, pero yo la conocí así xD No sé, no me salen más largos, no es mi culpa xD Si claro, muy mala(? Ah no te preocupes, ya sabía que algunos de mis lectores son"faqin raros", pero nadie te gana jajaja! Eh! Pues gracias por el halago jajaja! Suerte con tus cosas "muy importantes" que tienes que hacer xD Por cierto vuelves a escribir con "letras turras" y empezaré a escribir fics de LukaxGakupo y MikuxKaito ¬¬**

**ReikenNight: Hola! tiempo si saber de ti jijiji! Hey dije que se me había ocurrido una idea parecida, no que me basaba en ese fic xD Me alegro que te gustara y pues creo que el final del cap tiene un giro que no esperabas jajaja! Ah no te preocupes, no haré que Miku atraviese un bosque con Luka a cuestas... aún creo que eso fue extraño. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que este cap te guste igual.**

**akitaner: Ah comprendela, entre lo loca que está y que nunca ha ido a una... pero la escuela es un infierno ¬¬ Me alegro que te guste mi fic xD Y los fics también son mí adicción junto con los chocolates jajaja!**

**Seven Minds: Hey! Creí que habías desaparecido jajajaja! Ya en serio, no hay problema, no estás obligada, aunque gracias por aclararlo ^^ Oh vaya! Que linda xD Es bueno saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Oh ahora es cuando vas a ver lo que pasa entre esas dos x) Qué extraño, tú review no fue un testamento(? jajaja es broma, saludos! **

**MontanaHatsune92: De nada(? jejeje ya en serio, me alegro que te guste el fic. Y te mando saludes desde una calurosa (muy calurosa) ciudad de Colombia ^^**

**Megurine Clarissa: Oh bueno, no me preocupaste, solo me avergüenza esa historia... no sé que tenía en la cabeza cuando la escribí jajaja! Aunque si la lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Oh ya entiendo *la observa en el suelo* aunque si sigues desmayada no leerás la conti. **

**JM Scarlet: Jajaja pero si lo aclaré al principio. Aunque con tantos fics supongo que andabas perdida jajaja! Créeme que no son iguales, solo se parecen en la idea base xD Gracias por eso de que tiene "mi esencia" y la palabra es perspectiva? jajaja!**

**Señor/a/ita invisible que se niega a dar su nombre, alias guest: Otra vez responder lo obvio, sí, me gusta torturarlos, de hecho es mi hobbie jajajaja! Espero te guste la continuación**

**Eight8: Oh wow! de verdad te gustó x) me alegra leer eso. Oh no te preocupes si olvidas dejar review xD cualquier cosa soy feliz sabiendo que disfrutan de la lectura ^^ **

**Bueno, los dejo. Me voy a dormir (o imaginar que logro dormir) xD Y no sé cuando continué esto o cualquiera de mis fics jajaja! Saludos!**


	4. ¡Eres una fan!

**Hola! Creo que la inspiración vino para quedarse… pero solo en esta historia jajajajaja! Espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Capitulo cuatro – ¡Eres una fan!**

_Estás a punto de salir a cantar frente a miles de personas y de seguro estás:_

_a. __Nerviosa y a punto de vomitar del pánico escénico._

_b. __Muy emocionada y con la adrenalina a mil._

_c. __Pensando en una chica de cabellos rosados que encontraste besándose con otra chica._

_No es necesario decir que respondió ella, ¿cierto?_

Estaba en su camerino, muchas personas estaban a su alrededor, peinándola, maquillándola y dejándola lista para el espectáculo. Para ella esto era su vida, lo que más deseaba hacer. Pero a diferencia de otros conciertos, hoy su mente estaba en otro sitio. Para ser más específicos en el día anterior, en la sala de casilleros de su instituto, frente a una chica de cabellos rosados.

En un momento entró un chico a la sala. – Cinco minutos y comenzamos. – Anunció.

Miku solo asintió. Se levantó de aquella silla donde llevaba sentada horas. Para aquel espectáculo a su manager se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacerla cambiar de vestuario para cada canción. Por lo que las horas dedicadas a practicar las coreografías esta vez fue mayor. – "Miku-san este concierto debe pasar a la historia". – Fueron sus palabras, o algo así recordaba ella. Igual, teniendo en cuenta las cláusulas del contrato que firmó tampoco es que se pudiera negar.

En ese momento tenía un vestido largo blanco elegante y una pequeña diadema, casi parecía una princesa. Se acercó a la tarima donde todo se encontraba apagado, el público estaba en silencio expectante, tomó aire y comenzó.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne_

La música dio inicio y se escuchó un gran grito del público. Cantó con todas sus energías, amaba cantar y estar frente a un escenario, escuchar a otros decir las letras al ritmo de la música con ella y no poder oír su propia voz.

Usualmente ella veía al cielo o la nada mientras presentaba su espectáculo, pero su manager le recomendó (por no decir que la obligó) que mirara fijamente a su público, que hiciera conexión con ellos. Pasó su vista por la multitud y se sorprendió ver en primera fila unos ojos azules que la miraban con un brillo especial, casi que con amor y admiración.

– "¿Luka?" – Fue lo que dijo en su mente. Por suerte, o más bien debido a que era toda una profesional no olvidó la letra o bailar. Continuó con la canción, pero no separó sus ojos de los de ella. No comprendía a esa chica. – "Es tan extraña y misteriosa". – Se decía.

La canción acabó y en cuestión de segundos y con juego de luces que no permitieron ver que se quitaba el vestido ahora llevaba puesto su usual traje insignia, un uniforme escolar futurista de color gris, negro y aguamarina. El concierto siguió como lo planeado, Miku trató de ignorar lo más que pudo a Luka; notando además de que ella estaba en un asiento diferente y distante de sus amigos, los cuales estaban todos juntos. Dio paso en su momento a sus amigos. Rin y Len cantaron varias canciones, la mayoría a dúo. Kaito y Meiko otras cuantas.

El concierto finalizó y ella fue a su camerino nuevamente, el cual para su gran fortuna esta vez estaba vacío. Les dieron media hora para descansar, tomar un baño o hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Ella se dio una ducha rápida y tomó uno de sus usuales uniformes que la identificaba. Por suerte tenía muchos de esos. Acomodó sus coletas y salió a la zona donde se le indicó que tenía que estar a esa hora.

A su manager se le había ocurrido otra genial idea para este concierto. Que los primeros diez compradores de tiquetes podrían conocer a todo el equipo Vocaloid de Crypton y además se había sorteado en una estación de radio una boleta y la oportunidad de conocerlos a ellos, por lo que se dirigía donde se encontraban esas onces personas

Al llegar a la sala indicada se encontró con un gran grito de entusiasmo e inmediatamente fue rodeada por los presentes, notó que en la sala ya se encontraban sus otros compañeros de Crypton. Entre los cinco conversaron, se tomaron fotos y firmaron autógrafos. Luego de al menos media hora, los afortunados fans salieron de la sala con una gran sonrisa por haber conocido a sus ídolos.

Sin embargo, los chicos no salieron del lugar, ya que aún tenían que esperar al ganador del concurso de radio, por lo que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

– Vaya, ¡creí que nunca acabaría! – Decía exhausta Rin. – A Kei-san se le ocurren ideas algo… extrañas.

– ¿Lo dices por los trajes que le hizo usar a Miku? – Preguntó retóricamente Kaito.

– Sí. La verdad no comprendo cómo usas eso Miku-chan.

– Ni yo. – Respondió la aludida. – Aunque no tenía muchas opciones la verdad.

– Mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo hacías para cambiarte tan rápido? – Esta vez preguntó la castaña mayor.

– Ni yo lo sé Mei-chan. – Fue su simple respuesta, para luego soltar un largo suspiro. Iban a continuar hablando entre ellos pero la puerta fue abierta dando paso a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados.

– ¿M-Megurine-san? – Preguntó desconcertado Len. Pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la nombrada, quien se dirigió a Miku de forma casi inmediata.

– ¡OH NO LO PUEDO CREER! – Prácticamente gritó. – Estoy frente a Miku-sama. – Su entusiasmo era desbordante. Mientras que al otro lado una estupefacta Miku observaba a la ganadora del concurso, de todas las personas de la ciudad, ¿tenía que ser ella? En ese momento no pudo evitar recordar su conversación del día anterior.

_–_ ¿_Qué no es obvio lo que estamos haciendo? – Respondió algo altiva la chica de cabello… ¿rubio? ¿Rosado? ¿Platinado? Miku no podía definir su color de cabello, era un poco más baja que Luka pero más alta que ella y de intensos ojos azules._

_– Aria, te agradezco tú ayuda, pero se está haciendo tarde para que vayas a casa. – Dijo Luka como si Neru las hubiese encontrado estudiando juntas._

_– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_– Sería lo ideal en este momento. – Dijo Luka entre dientes. _

_– Vale, lo que quieras, nos vemos mañana. – Antes de irse la chica le envió en el aire un beso a Luka, quien simplemente la miró seriamente. _

_Una vez fuera de la vista de ambas Luka miró directamente a Neru para luego acorralarla contra unos cuantos casilleros. – Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra. – Dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos con tanta ira que Neru sintió algo de miedo. _

_– N-no diré n-nada. – Dijo ella._

_Luka la soltó y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello. – Ja! Cómo si pudiera creerte. ¿Qué quieres?_

_– ¿Q-qué?_

_– Habla de una buena vez… – Luka trató de recordar su nombre pero no pudo. – perdedora._

_– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó desconcertada la rubia. – Y por cierto me llamo Neru, Akita Neru. – Le aclaró la rubia al notar que Luka no conocía su nombre_

_– No me engañas, por algo me estabas siguiendo, ¿qué quieres de mí? Todos quieren algo de mí. –Esto último lo dijo en un tono casi amargo._

_– ¡Nada! Simplemente el chofer de mi padre se ha demorado. – Respondió algo resentida. _

_A Neru le pareció ver un dejo de amargo en los ojos de Luka. – Te lo diré una sola vez. – La señaló con un dedo. – Llegas a hablar y tú vida será un infierno. – Al terminar su amenaza salió del lugar dejando entre asustada y confundida a la rubia. _

– Buenas noches… ¿Megurine-san? – Saludó amablemente Kaito mirando a Len para asegurarse que ese era el nombre, pero la pelirrosa lo ignoró.

– Oh ame como cantó Miku-sama y podría jurar que usted me estaba observando. – Seguía hablando Luka en un tono amable y cariñoso. Mientras que Miku solo podía pensar que quizás Luka sufría de algún trastorno de la personalidad.

– Oye niña, ¿no ves que Kaito te ha saludado?

– Pero yo vine a ver a Miku-sama. ¿Por qué habría de saludarlo? – Fue su simple respuesta.

– ¡Ten un poco de respeto por tus mayores! – Meiko estaba a punto de darle un largo sermón a Luka cuando Rin comenzó a reír frenéticamente. – ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

Rin a duras penas controlaba su risa. Todos miraron a Len en busca de respuesta pero el solo alzó los hombros en señal de no entender por qué se reía su hermana. La rubia eventualmente se calmó y explicó la situación. – Es que recordé algo muy gracioso que pasó en el instituto el jueves. – Fue lo que dijo, Len giró sus ojos, Luka la miró desconcertada y Miku estaba pálida.

– ¿Y qué fue eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad Kaito.

– Oh es que está señorita aquí presente estudia en el mismo instituto que nosotros. – Rin comenzó mirando fijamente a Luka y con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció siniestra. – Y durante el receso del jueves le pareció muy divertido colocar su pie delante de una chica, ella por supuesto tropezó y todo su almuerzo terminó en la cara. Pobre rubia de ojos dorados. – Dijo al final, cuando terminó su historia Kaito y Meiko habían completado el rompecabezas y ahora miraban fríamente a Luka.

– Oh bueno, e-eso fue solo una p-pequeña broma. No fue nada y no c-creo que a Akita le importe. _– _Luka trató de disculparse, no quería quedar mal frente a su mayor ídolo.

– Yo de ti me disculpo con ella. –Dijo Meiko señalando a Miku. Pero la peliaqua solo podía temblar de nervios, no quería imaginar que sucedería si Luka se enterara de que ella y Neru son la misma persona.

– Saben. – Intervino al fin Miku. – Esta se ha tornado algo extraño. Megurine-san, ¿verdad? – Luka casi se desmaya al escuchar decir a su mayor ídolo su nombre. – Por favor acompáñame a mi camerino… – Luka solo pudo asentir como loca de felicidad, mientras que Miku le daba una mirada a sus cuatro amigos que indicaba que no interrumpieran. Ya arreglaría con Rin más tarde.

Mientras caminaban al sitio mencionado Luka solo podía decirle a Miku lo maravillosa, hermosa y perfecta que era a sus ojos y que cantaba como los ángeles. Miku no solo la miraba desconcertada pero no dijo nada que indicara que le agradaba o molestaban sus palabras.

– Pasa.

– ¡Oh wow! Nadie me creerá que estuve aquí.

Miku decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para sacarle información a Luka, esa chica se tornaba cada vez más interesante. – Oh bueno, puedes tomar fotos si quieres. – Dijo Miku con una sonrisa encantadora.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Con la condición que me prometas que no las difundirás por internet.

– ¡Te lo prometo! – Dijo alzando su mano y dando su meñique a Miku. A la peliaqua le resulto de lo más tierno su gesto, por lo que selló el trato.

– Ahora, cuéntame algo sobre ti.

– Oh bueno, no sé qué decir.

– Por ejemplo, ¿por qué una chica como tú participó en un concurso de radio para ir a uno de mis conciertos?

– ¿Una chica cómo yo? – Devolvió la pregunta Luka.

– Sí una chica como tú. Tus padres deben tener suficientes ingresos para comprarte una entrada si estudias en el mismo instituto que yo. _– _Se corrigió rápidamente esperando que Luka no notara su error. _– _Los gemelos.

– Oh eso… la verdad me avergüenza decirle.

Miku sentía que se había topado con otro secreto de la "chica perfecta" de su instituto. – No seas tímida, no me burlaré. Lo prometo. – Al decir eso Miku alzó su mano y levantó su meñique.

Luka la miró dudosa. – mmm no sé, creo que se burlará.

– Me parece que alguien se burla de sus compañeros. – Fue la respuesta de Miku ante la duda de Luka.

– ¿Oh lo dice por lo que contó Rin? Le aseguró que no soy así. – Miku la miró con un rostro que decía "¿intentas engañarme?" – Vale, sí quizás soy una chica que hace bullying. – Miku mostró una gran sonrisa al ver que Luka comenzaba a ceder. Al ver tal sonrisa en el rostro de su ídolo Luka no dudo evitar alzar su mano – ¿Promete no revelar mi mayor secreto? – Miku asintió.

– ¿A quién podría decirle?

– ¿A Rin o a Len?

– No lo haré. Lo prometo.

– Vale. Resulta que yo… no soy de clase alta ni nada de eso, mis padres no tienen dinero. – Miku la miró con su frunciendo el ceño. – Estudio en ese instituto porque estoy becada.

Miku se quedó viendo a Luka con un rostro que no expresaba nada. Pero por dentro su cabeza era un caos. Luka era toda una caja de sorpresa. Además notó que la pelirrosa se comportaba de una forma poco usual de sí misma. Tímida, amable y hasta humilde. Miku pensó que quizás esa era su usual forma de ser y no la arrogante y hasta psicópata que aparenta en la escuela.

Ella quería continuar aprendiendo cosas de su compañera de clases pero tocaron a la puerta, para luego ser abierta sin que ella diera permiso. – Miku, ¿Por qué has traído a una fan a tu camerino? – Preguntó sumamente enojado su manager.

– Oh Kai-san, es que…

– ¿Comprendes que eso está completamente prohibido?

– S-sí.

– Bien señorita, su tiempo ha acabado, por favor sígame.

– Oh pero no tengo un autógrafo. – Dijo casi llorando Luka.

– Lo lamento, pero tuvo suficiente tiempo para pedir uno. Ahora por favor sígame, o de lo contrario llamaré a los guardias.

Luka miró a Miku que le dio una mirada de disculpa y salió de aquella habitación algo cabizbaja. Miku observó irse a aquella extraña chica, pensando en que quería comprender porque actuaba como lo hacía.

Su manager regresó casi al instante y le recordó porque no estaban permitidos los fans en los camerinos. _– _Espero que no hayan fotos. _– _Fue su advertencia antes de irse.

Luego de eso regresó donde se encontraban sus compañeros de trabajo. Dónde recibió un interrogatorio de parte de Meiko y Kaito por no contarles que una chica le hacía bullying. Finalmente se enfrentó a Rin y discutieron largo rato, debido a que su pequeña broma casi desvela su identidad frente a Luka, y ella no quería imaginar que haría Luka en ese caso.

Miku agradeció enormemente cuando llego el lunes, debido a que su fin de semana había sido el más extraño de su existencia. Ella llegó como siempre temprano a clases. Los acontecimientos del viernes y sábado no habían salido de su mente, por lo que había tomado una decisión.

Neru caminó decidida a los casilleros, ella sabía que Luka llegaba temprano y primero que sus amigos, por lo que la encontraría sola. Se acercó a mientras se quitaba los zapatos y al estar a al menos un metro de distancia le habló. – Buenos días Megurine-san. – Saludó.

La pelirrosa solo pudo saltar del susto. – A-Akita-san. – Fue lo único que logró decir. Luka la miraba expectante ante lo que la rubia quería decirle, ya que se imaginaba sobre que quería hablar.

– ¡Ya sé que quiero! – Luka esperó pacientemente a la petición de la rubia, esperando que ella le pidiera que la incluyera en su grupo o algo así. – Conocer a la verdadera Megurine Luka.

**Señoras y señores me permito informarles que a partir de aquí empieza el negitoro ... cri cri cri ... creí que iba a escuchar aplausos... no? En fin... *se baja de la silla en la que se había montado***

**He de aclarar que en este punto a Miku aún no le gusta Luka, solo le llama la atención debido a que se comporta muy extraño y bueno, Luka es linda jajajaja! Y ¿****Triángulo amoroso? Si habrá, pero por otro lado, aunque incluso quizás haya mas bien un cuadrado *inserte aquí risa maliciosa aquí* **

**.**

**Akuma White: Uy si se te nota lo mala(? En serio Luka es tú favorita? No se nota(? Pues hay muuuuchos vocaloid, pero la gente solo nota a Miku :/ Aplausos para la ganadora, alguien notó el LilyXNeru xD En serio? Mi colegio fue de lo más normal, demasiado ¬¬ Oh no te preocupes, no tengo mucho que hacer y amo los reviews (Tú ya debiste descubrir lo lindo que es recibir reviews ^^) Iba a ver** **LilyXGumi pero tú carita de gatita inocente me hizo pensar que quizás no lo mereces(? En serio mujer! A eso le llamas carita de gatita inocente? jajajajajaja! **

**Farthaz: Espero haber calmado un poco tus ansias, aunque creo ahora tendrás más xD**

**MontanaHatsune92: No tienes que agradecer xD Mas bien gracias a ti por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Trynni Lee: Eu posso falar e español? mmm nah. Eu queria practica x) Respondendo: 1. E garota que beijou a Luka es Ia xD Quem diria? jajaja! e 2. porque eu ****sou muito ruim muhahaha(? Nah aqui esta xD Espero que gostem o cap. Obrigado por suas palavras **** (See ríete de mi portuñol Dx ).**

**Akitaner: Siiiiiiiii No hay nada mejor xD Me alegro poder haber podido asombrar jajaja! Bueno aquí tienes más, espero te haya gustado ^^**

**Megurine Clarissa: Entonces, ¿este vino más rápido aún? Qué bueno que esas personas te ayudaron(? *Susurrando* Aun así, revisa tus bolsillos. ¿M-Megurine-san por qué está en el suelo otra vez? jajaja! Te puedo asegurar el LilyxGumi, pero el RinxLen mmm dejáme y lo pienso... ya lo pensé: nop. Síp, amo dejarlos con la duda muhahahaha. Eres una exagerada, si no duermes quién sabe por qué será y me quieres culpar(? Espero que este te encante igual ^^**

**Estimado Bot de FanRubius no te regañaba, todo lo que escriba en esta área tomátelo con la menor seriedad posible... aunque si vuelvo a ver letras turras... ya estás advertida! Jajajaja! Ya en serio, Me alegro mucho que te gustara el cap ^^ Mira el cuatro vino más rápido, incluso de lo que yo pensaba lol**

**Seven Minds: Oh vaya! Por lo visto te gustó suficiente para dejar un nuevo review ^^ Yo? Malvada? Yo? Creo que me confundes con otra persona(? awwww tengo una pequeña fan ^^ (Espero que lo digas porque no eres tan fan mía y no por la estatura xD) jajajaja! Ahhhh ya veremos como la llevan esas dos, falta ver que dice nuestra Megurine-soy mala porque sí-san. Oh ya te dije que no te preocupes, aunque si me lo dejas no me pongo brava jajajaja! Aun no entra en la categoría de testamento(?**

**Shizuka: Ah ella se aprovechará a su manera jajaja! Ahí tienes a la chica, quizás de lata más adelante(? Esto te pareció pronto? Jajaja saludos!**

**Rex: ¡Aquí está la actualización! ¿Fue rápida para tus estándares? jajajaja Me alegro que te guste ^^**

**ako: Ehhhhh bueno creo que será un cuadrado amoroso(? xD Espero que Ia haya estado a la altura de la Megurine jajaja! Cruel? Miku? Creí que la cruel era Luka(? jajajaja Me alegro que te guste ^^ **

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentas, me dan favorite, follow o simplemente leen xD**

**Saludos!**


	5. ¡Soy una mentirosa!

**Hola! Jajaja veo que se traumatizaron con lo de cuadrado, pero creo que eso en realidad va a ser algo extraño y sin forma. Aunque creo que los dejé peor con eso de que Luka es pobre muahahaha….**

**Capitulo cinco – ¡Soy una mentirosa!**

_Una persona se ofrece a ser tú amigo y tú:_

_a. __Aceptas felizmente. Un amigo nunca está de más_

_b. __Te niegas rotundamente. Estás bien con los que tienes._

_c. __Lo pensaras. No comprendes por qué quiere ser tú amigo y no confías en esa persona._

_Ella aún no se decide…_

Megurine Luka no comprendía la solicitud de Neru. Para ella carecía de total sentido. – ¿Conocer a la verdadera Megurine Luka? – Repitió.

– Sí. Quiero conocer a la verdadera Megurine Luka. No la persona que pretende ser frente a los demás. Quiero conocer a la chica debajo de toda esa falsa mascara que ha creado.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí. Quiero que seamos amigas y hacer todas esas cosas que suelen hacer, como ir al cine o pasear en un centro comercial mientras vemos ropa y comemos un helado, hablar de cosas estúpidas y contarnos nuestros secretos. – Comentaba con mucho entusiasmo Neru.

– ¿Por qué quieres eso? ¿Quieres ser popular? Si es eso, no son necesarias tantas… – Luka no sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba sin sonar grosera. – Interacciones sociales.

– No me has comprendido. Quiero que seamos amigas de verdad, no como esos chicos que solo están contigo porque quieren algo de ti.

– ¿Y yo por qué querría ser amiga de una perdedora como tú?

– Si quieres, podemos ser amigas en secreto. – Ofreció por último Neru. – Nadie tiene porque saberlo.

Luka no sabía si Neru se estaba burlando de ella o lo decía en serio. En cualquier caso sus palabras la conmovieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pero en lugar de aceptar como le hubiese gustado, se negó rotundamente. – ¡Estás loca! – Fue lo único que dijo. Siguiente a esto se fue hacía el salón de clases.

– Esta chica es más difícil de lo que pensé. –Dijo para sí misma Neru.

Luka llegó a su destino. Ya habían llegado varios de sus compañeros de clases, pero ella como siempre los ignoro. Simplemente se sentó con la mayor elegancia y cuidado en su silla y esperó llegar a sus amigos.

Luego de pasado unos cuantos minutos ingresó al salón Gakupo. Él inmediatamente fue hasta ella a saludarla. – Buenos días princesa. – Le dijo con la mayor sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Luka sonrió a sí misma al recordar el concierto. – Más que bien Gaku. Nunca me creerás donde estuve.

– Si no me cuentas no sabrás si te creeré.

Luka iba a responder pero en ese instante entraron SeeU junto a Yukari. – ¡Hola Luka! No te vimos en el concierto. – Comentó Yukari.

– ¿No me digas que no pudiste ir? – Completó SeeU. – Fue espectacular. Lo máximo y desde nuestros lugares veíamos todo.

– Sí fui. ¿Por qué me toman? ¿Una perdedora? – Ella comenzó a reír y en ese momento entró Yuuma.

– ¿Oh de qué ríen? ¿Me perdí un chiste? – Preguntó agobiado.

– Nada importante. – Respondió Gakupo. – ¿Qué era lo que no iba a creer Luka?

– Oh si… adivinen qué pasó luego del concierto… – Dijo ella expectante por alguna respuesta, pero sus amigos no dijeron nada. – ¡Conocí a Hatsune Miku! –Dijo ella a punto de estallar.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Yuuma.

– Siii.

– ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es linda?

– Oh más de lo que esperé.

– A veces me pregunto si te gusta Hatsune Miku. – Comentó con desprecio SeeU.

– ¡Claro que me gusta!

– Lo decía como mujer, no cantante. – Aclaró ella.

– ¡Oh! – Dijo Luka, para luego sonrojarse un poco. – N-no, ¿cómo crees eso?

La rubia solo alzó sus hombros. – Solo opinaba.

Ella trató de ignorar el comentario de la rubia y continuar con su historia. – Y eso no fue lo mejor. – Dijo ella feliz. Sus amigos la miraban esperando, en se momento ingresó al salón Neru y por alguna razón recordó su promesa a Miku.

– ¿Qué fue lo mejor? – Preguntó Gakupo. Ella no supo que responder, sin embargo para su suerte en ese momento ingresó el profesor al salón.

Todos acomodaron sus sillas para que dieran al frente y no como las tenían hacia Luka. Ella se compuso en su silla, sacó los libros de texto que necesitaría para esa clase y pasó a dar la mayor atención posible al docente, no podía darse el lujo de perder ninguna asignatura.

En diferentes momentos durante las clases de la mañana de vez en cuando Luka daba miradas rápidas hacia atrás. Sus ojos buscaban a una chica en específico, una rubia de ojos dorados. Siempre la encontraba observando fijamente hacia el docente, al tablero, o simplemente tomando apuntes. Neru no parecía darle atención a ella, y eso en parte le molestaba un poco a la pelirrosa.

Durante sus pequeños segundos de espionaje no pudo evitar darle una mirada rápida por todo su cuerpo. Era algo que odiaba de sí misma, pero le era casi inevitable no admirar a las chicas, sobre todo a las chicas como Neru. Ella era casi perfecta para el gusto de Luka. Más baja que ella, ojos brillantes y expresivos, un rostro redondo e inocente, anchas caderas, piernas torneadas… era como ver a Hatsune Miku en persona. Si alguna vez ella fuese capaz de admitir abiertamente su sexualidad y le preguntara su tipo, ella sin pensarlo diría "Me gustan las chicas como Hatsune Miku".

Pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de discusión. Ella jamás se atrevería a decir que le gustaban las chicas y no le atraían en lo más mínimo los chicos. Ella había sacrificado ya muchas cosas por su imagen y estatus social y sabía muy bien que "salir del closet" solo le traería problemas.

Sin embargo, si alguna chica notaba su… "condición" como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato. Y al parecer Aria o Ia cómo dijo que prefería que la llamaran lo notó al darle una sola mirada, eso o que la chica se quiso arriesgar. En cualquier caso ella terminó olvidando donde estaba y por demostrar quien dominaba la situación la besó en un lugar donde cualquiera podría llegar.

Al verse descubierta y más por alguien que se encontraba en el último escalón social pensó que estaba frente a una chantajista en potencia. Sin embargo la chica no le exigió nada en el momento y al finalizar el fin de semana solo le pidió ser amigas. Pero para Luka nada de eso tenía sentido.

Pronto llegó el receso y Luka como siempre se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela. En los pasillos aprovechó para molestar a una que otra persona. Llegó a la sala y luego de escoger lo que sería su almuerzo; una ensalada de atún, se sentó en la tan deseada "mesa de los populares".

En medio de la conversación Gakupo aportó una idea. – Chicos, ¿qué tal si después de la escuela hoy vamos al nuevo café al final de la calle? – Preguntó entusiasmado a lo que todos inmediatamente dijeron sí. Luka pensó que quizás eso no fuera tan buena idea para sus pocos ingresos. Sí el café quedaba en esa zona de la ciudad sin duda la bebida o postre más barato estaría fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, ella no mostró queja alguna.

– ¿Qué dices Luka? No has dicho nada.

– C-claro Gaku, vayamos. – Dijo con su usual sonrisa falsa. Sus amigos continuaron hablando entre ellos, mientras que ella comenzó a pasar su vista por la cafetería, en un instante se topó con cuatro chicas que hablaban con sonrisas en sus rostros y de vez en cuando reían abiertamente. Luka se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se rio de verdad.

Siguió observando atentamente a aquel grupo de cuatro. Luego de ver cómo Neru volvió a reír por lo que parecía una ocurrencia de Lily se preguntó si ella sería capaz de sacar esa sonrisa tan radiante, hermosa y real de esa chica. Sacudió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba observando mucho a esa pequeña rubia y solo podía significar una cosa.

Al salir de su trance escuchó al fin la voz de SeeU quién le había estado hablando, por lo que le dio su atención. – ¿Eh?

– Te pregunté cómo haces para mantener tú cabello así. – Repitió la rubia algo enojada.

– Oh… – Ella no supo que decir, normalmente hablaría por horas de los intensos tratamientos que se aplica o de su belleza natural. Pero por primera vez no encontró la fuerza para hablar de esos temas tan banales.

– ¿Qué te pasa Luka? – Preguntó preocupado Yuuma. – Hoy has estado muy distraída.

– Casi pareces enamorada. – Decía divertida Yukari.

Gakupo inmediatamente se sintió alarmado. – ¿Te gusta alguien Luka? – Preguntó de forma sugestiva, como esperando que ella lo señalara al responder esa pregunta.

– No, solo… – Ella pensaba que decir hasta que vio a Rin entrar a la sala de la cafetería. – Pensaba en mi encuentro con Miku, fue sublime. – Dijo con su usual sonrisa arrogante. Sus amigos creyeron totalmente sus palabra y no le preguntaron más sobre el tema, al parecer ellos nunca notan cuando ella mentía y menos sus sonrisas falsas.

El almuerzo continuo como siempre hasta que Rin y Len se acercaron como siempre hasta donde ellos. – Oh pero si aquí tenemos a la ganadora del concurso de radio por una boleta para el concierto… Megurine Luka.

Todos miraron extrañados a Rin. – ¿Perdón? Pero, Luka compró su boleta. – Indicó Gakupo algo ofendido.

– ¿Oh eso les dijo? Eso no fue lo que nos pareció en la sala donde llegó muy emocionada a saludarnos. – Rin solo miraba expectante a Luka, esperando a que ella la refutara. – Supongo que ya les dijo que conoció a Miku. Pero… ¿les dijo cómo? – Rin comenzó a reír y se fue del lugar a su salón de clases dejando la duda entre los amigos de Luka.

Ellos no dijeron una palabra al respecto, miraron a Luka y luego entre ellos, al no responder nada la pelirrosa decidieron simplemente ir en silencio al salón de clases nuevamente.

Pero Luka no le dio importancia a lo que dijo Rin, ni siquiera la refutó o le discutió. Ella estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a acordarse el inicio de todo, del porqué se comportaba así. Recordó vagamente sus años de primaria. Cómo fue rechazada por sus compañeros de colegio por el simple hecho de ser la becada del salón y no tener los suficientes ingresos para estar a la altura de ellos. Cuando iba a pasar a la secundaria les pidió a sus padres que le permitieran hacer el examen de admisión en otra escuela. Una vez fue admitida se aseguró de ocultar su condición económica lo mejor posible. Debido a su belleza física pronto se convirtió en una chica muy popular y con el tiempo la más deseada y amada por todos. Pero en ese momento se preguntó de qué le había servido todo eso si sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

Para su suerte ninguno de sus amigos pareció interesado en hablar sobre lo que dijo Rin. Las clases continuaron normalmente. Una vez finalizadas ella se fue junto con su grupo hacia el café acordado teniendo en cuenta que esa tarde no tendría actividades en el club de canto, al cual siempre había pertenecido.

Antes de salir del salón de clases notó que Neru parecía querer acercarse a ella, pero no lo hizo. Y por alguna razón ella deseó con todas su fuerzas que lo hubiese hecho y le ofreciera nuevamente la oportunidad de una verdadera amistad y la sacara de su mundo de mentiras en el que ella misma se introdujo.

Una vez en el café, el cual resulto ser como Luka pensó, un lugar muy lujoso y con un menú con precios que sobrepasaban la realidad, Gakupo preguntó. – Bueno, ¿ya todos saben que pedirán? – Todos asintieron, él llamó al mesero el cual se acercó de inmediato. Todos comenzaron a hacer sus pedidos, Luka pidió un postre y bebida que estaba dentro de su presupuesto, pero a Gakupo no le pareció por lo que cambió su pedido, de forma que se quedó sin dinero para lo que quedaba del mes.

La tarde continuó normal. SeeU y Yukari hablarían de sus cantantes y actores favoritos, gusto en el cual ella solo coincidía con Miku, los demás no eran su tipo de música pero los escuchaba. Yuuma como siempre hablaba de sus series favoritas, pero ninguna era del agrado de Luka, aun así las veía y opinaba. Gakupo como todos los días coqueteaba con ella, y ella fingía aceptar sus avances, aunque odiara que él siempre se sentara a su lado y colocara su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Al final del día se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la estación del metro más cercana a su escuela, la cual en realidad estaba bastante lejos. Ingresó en la cabina del tren y esperó al menos una hora antes de llegar a su destino. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y llegó a casa.

– Ya estoy en casa. – Dijo al entrar. Inmediatamente de la cocina salió una mujer algo mayor muy parecida a Luka, solo que sus ojos en lugar de azules eran aguamarina.

– ¿Cómo le fue al orgullo de la casa? – Preguntó con cariño su madre. Ella era el mayor orgullo de su familia, la chica perfecta y modelo a seguir según sus padres. Sin embargo ella estaba lejos de sentirse de esa forma. A decir verdad estaba ya cansada de esa imagen que ella misma había construido en su afán de ser la chica ideal, perfecta y sin defectos.

– Bien madre. ¿Y mi padre?

– Aún no regresa del trabajo, pero no tardará en llegar. – Dijo su madre al momento de ayudarle con su maleta.

– Siéntate en la mesa, la cena estará lista en pocos minutos. – Luka obedeció a su madre y se sentó, no pasados muchos minutos llegó su padre. Su madre sirvió la comida y se sentaron los tres a comer en familia como todas las noches.

– Luka, ¿ya pensaste en que universidad te inscribirás? – Preguntó su padre. – Ya sabes, estas cursando tú último año de secundaria. Este año tendrás que esforzarte mucho más para que puedas ingresar a una buena universidad.

– Oh bueno, sí… pero yo me preguntaba si podría intentar ingresar en un conservatorio de música.

– Luka. – Dijo severamente su padre. – Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sé que tienes talento y que es lo que sueñas, pero en los conservatorios no se entra por mérito, no hay becas y nosotros no tenemos como pagarlo. Lo siento mi cielo, pero es imposible dada nuestra situación.

Ella solo agachó la cabeza en muestra de decepción. – Comprendo padre. – Ella ya se había resignado a que tendría que ir a una universidad, estudiar una carrera, tener un trabajo estable pero repetitivo que la haría sentirse miserable, casarse con un hombre al cual no va a querer y tener hijos.

La cena continuo en silencio. Ella de verdad comprendía la situación, pero no dejaba de disgustarle su realidad. Luego de la cena se sentaron a ver algún programa de televisión al azar cuando un comercial llamó toda la atención de Luka.

_"¿Te apasiona cantar?"_

_ "¿Tú sueño es convertirte en una estrella?"_

_"! Esta es tú oportunidad!"_

_"Crypton está buscando al Vocaloid CV03 y podrías ser tú"_

El anuncio publicitario continúo dando información sobre la fecha y lugar de las audiciones, así como el proceso de inscripción. Luka sintió que estaba frente a la oportunidad de su vida y no la desaprovecharía, aunque tendría que convencer a sus padres que firmaran su ficha de inscripción al ser ella menor de edad, pero nada perdía intentándolo.

Esa noche al irse a la cama no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había notado en ese día. Ella realmente no tenía cosas en común con sus amigos, y ella solo fingía gustarle las mismas cosas. Se preguntó si ellos conocieran a la "verdadera Megurine Luka", les gustaría lo que encontrarían, una nerd pobre que sueña con ser cantante. Luego pensó en Neru y su oferta, se preguntó si sería real o ella quería burlarse de ella. También pensó en esa oportunidad de hacer parte de Crypton y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ganar ese concurso. Al final se durmió esperando que el día siguiente fuese mejor.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Luka se topó en los casilleros con Ia. La cual se le acercó apenas la vio. – Hola Luka-senpai. – Saludó algo coqueta. – ¿Qué tal tú fin de semana? ¿Pensaste en mí? – La última pregunto la dijo muy sugestivamente.

– Aria… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Luka ignoró las preguntas de Ia y en su lugar hizo otra.

Ella frunció el ceño pero alzo los hombros en muestra de aceptación. – Claro.

– ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí el viernes?

– Bueno, yo sé cuándo una chica le gustan las…

– No me refería a eso, ¿por qué yo? No soy la única en esta escuela.

– Oh bueno eso es fácil, eres bella, muy bella, demasiado. – Contestó mirándola de arriba a abajo. –Y la chica más popular de la escuela, ¿quién no quiere contigo? – Fue su simple respuesta.

– Ya veo. – Fue la respuesta de Luka. Ella se giró para irse pero se detuvo, volteo a ver a Ia y le dijo. – Gracias y hasta luego. – Ser amable no le quitaría nada pensó, incluso no estaba muy segura del porque actuaba como lo hacía. Quizás siempre estuvo equivocada y ya era hora de cambiar.

Llegó a su salón, sus amigos la saludaron como siempre, el docente llegó y dio la clase normalmente, pero la mente de Luka estaba en otro sitio, más específicamente en una rubia. Ella en el transcurso del día quiso acercarse a Neru pero varias cosas se lo impidieron. Sus amigos durante los cambios de clases con sus chistes despectivos con lo cual querían toda su atención y aceptación; las amigas de Neru que la miraron con odio cuando trató de acercarse antes de ir a la cafetería; Ia durante el almuerzo que no se le despegó, aunque actuara como los demás a su alrededor y no una fans enamorada.

Al final del día esperó a que Neru estuviera en los casilleros sola para poder hablarle. Ella en ese instante debería estar en su club, pero sentía que lo que tenía que hablar con la rubia era más importante. Ella se había dado cuenta el día anterior que en efecto ella siempre se quedaba un rato más en la escuela. Se acercó a ella y le habló.

– Hola Neru-san, ¿te puedo llamar así? – Neru saltó del susto, miró a la pelirrosa y asintió. Las dos cayeron en un silencio muy incómodo, que fue roto por Luka. – He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer. – Dijo con suavidad y calma, Neru ahora la miraba expectante. – Y sí, quiero que conozcas a la verdadera Megurine Luka. Quiero que seamos amigas.

Neru sonrió de una forma que a Luka le pareció hermosa, como si en su sonrisa albergara miles de constelaciones. – Me alegro escuchar eso. En ese caso, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

– Oh sí. – Dijo algo apenada Luka. – Tengo práctica en el club.

– ¿Y mañana después de la escuela?

– Mañana estoy libre.

– ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos aquí mañana luego de las clases?

– Vale. Me parece bien. – Dijo Luka para luego sonreír, y aunque ella misma no se lo creyera, sonreía de verdad, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

**Mmmm digamos que tienen una cita pero ninguna de las dos lo saben? **

**.**

**Trynni Lee: Ohhh recibí aplausos ;A; Vale gracias por no reírte xD (o eso espero(?) Ah pues el cuadrado no va por ahí pero bueno jajajaja! Me alegro que te guste y me tengas tanta fe xD (Hoy tuve flojera de escribir en portuñol :P e igual me entenderás).**

**rawr-uke: Jajajaja ya veo, ya Luka se comerá a Neru/Miku, eventualmente, algún día jajajajaja! Creo que alguien me leyó el pensamiento xD Me alegro que te guste ^^**

**MontanaHatsune92: Hi! Me alegro saludarte nuevamente. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual ^^ Saludos!**

**Kihara CJ: Jajajaja sí fue rápido y creo que todos amamos las actualizaciones rápidas xD Cómo que "la" atunera, no que era "mí" atunera? Solo por eso ya no hay trato y el tablón aqua ya no será tuya(? hahahahaha Ohhhh Sip Luka es pobre, pero eso creo que le da un plus :P Bueno, Miku solo le llama la atención, pero a Luka ya le gusta jajajajaja! Esto te pareció rápido? Y sip resígnate, sobre todo con "Quisiera odiarte".**

**Ako: Jejeje ya había notado que eras tú al "aprobar" a Ia jajaja! Eh sip cuadrado, en el siguiente capitulo entenderás. Oh otra que sufre de "Fangirlismo Lukanesco cronico"? No te preocupes, es normal jajaja! **

**Akuma White: Ah esto, cada día confirmas más tú inestabilidad mental(? Jajaja! Jajaja ni te haces una idea de lo que viene, pero creo que tú si sabes por donde va el cuadrado, no? Uy si muy mala(? Te creo eso tanto como eres una Tachi(? … aún sigues sin convencerme, y lo de pervertida si se te ve(? (cómo si te hubiese visto xD). Me estaba riendo de ti, pero cuando leí "Siento que en estos instantes te estas riendo de mi" Me eché una carcajada por laaaaaaaaargo rato, y sip, no responderé a tus dudas y exigencias… no por el momento jajaja. Cuando dices que amas a Luka, te refieres en este fic o en general? Ahora solo por ese comentario cambiaré el fic y la prota será Aria(? xD jajaja! No te preocupes tus "estupideces" Me alegran mucho el día ^^**

**Shizuka: Si ya sé que soy mala y despreciable xD Aun así todavía me quieren(? Ahs es que me gusta hacer cosas raras y diferentes, y no me negarás que Luka pobre lo hace más interesante Jajaja! Sip, mira que aún no se va la señorita inspiración y escribió este cap xD No te preocupes, Aria será la que menos molestará jajajaja! Oh es bueno que mis lectores sean conscientes de mi mente trastornada… uy que mala(? Pues te recuerdo que si me mandas malas vibras se irá mi inspiración(? Jajajaj! Saludos!**

**SaraSamm: Ohhhhhhhh ese es EL MEJOR REVIEW QUE HE RECIBIDO JAMÁS! wow qué bien me conoces chiquilla jajaja creo que si me hicieran esas preguntas respondería algo así jajajaja! Y sip tienes razón con todo, me gusta hacer que se carcoman la cabeza; la actitud de Luka la hace sexy *-* No sé si habrá lemon y no me podía conformar con un triángulo muhahaha. Aún tienes ese pan? debe estar más duro que una vara de hierro(? xD Oh apenas llevas las uñas? Jajaja Saludes!**

**Farthaz: Vale, entonces con este capítulo me odiaras con toda tú alma? Jajaja! Me alegro que te guste y pues agradezco el halago ^^ A mí también me gusta leer fics así, por eso me esfuerzo xD**

**akitaner: Ohhh entonces acerté contigo jajaja! See Luka es medio tsundere, pero no de a mucho, alguien lo notó! =D En serio estás tan atenta? Wow gracias! Espero que este cap haya llegado rápido entonces jajaja **

**Aihara Yuzu: Bueno ahí tienes la respuesta, aunque fue un hueso duro de roer la canija! Jajaja Aun así habrá más bullying.**

**Persona sin nombre que FF lo identifica como Guest: Gracias ^^ Me alegro que te parezca interesante xD Sip, habrá yuri entre esas dos jajaja Aquí el siguiente capítulo a ver si te sigo dejando "picada" jajaja**

**RedScars: Gracias por el comentario ^^ Me alegro que te guste y te haya dejado intrigada! Esto fue pronto? Jajajaja! **

**.**

**Me despido aclarando que en el siguiente capítulo sabrán porque hay un cuadrado (aunque ya no sé qué forma tiene esto) en esta historia jajaja!**

**Saludos!**


	6. ¡Eres interesante!

**Hola! Por si se preguntan (aunque lo dudo) porque publico tan rápido les respondo (otra pregunta no hecha), yo como les he dicho soy hiperactiva (tengo diagnosticado TDAH) y pues actualmente estoy desempleada... se imaginan a alguien con mucha (demasiada) energía sin tener que hacer? (sumen las cantidades inhumanas de chocolate que consumo). Bueno creo que ya me comprenden hahahaha**

**Capitulo seis – !Eres interesante!**

_La idol más popular del momento es tú amiga y tú:_

_a. Le dices a todo el que te encuentras que eres su amiga._

_b. Normalmente no hablas de ello, aunque nunca la negarías._

_c. No tienes ni idea así que no puedes alardear de ella._

_No es necesario aclarar la respuesta, ¿verdad?_

Esa mañana Miku se levantó temprano como siempre. Se vistió con su uniforme; que a ella le parecía aburrido y simple, acomodó su cabello de forma que quedó recogido totalmente y se colocó una peluca rubia, se puso sus lentes de contacto dorados para cubrir sus aguamarinas. Y una vez satisfecha sonrió frente al espejo, ya que había dejado de ser Hatsune Miku, la gran estrella, para pasar a ser Akita Neru, una simple estudiante de secundaria.

Salió de su habitación tatareando una canción. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó a comer. – Buenos días, oto-san, oka-san. – Saludó muy alegre a sus padres.

– Buenos días mi pequeña princesa. – Dijo alegre el señor Hatsune. – ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta hoy? – Preguntó intrigado ante la actitud de su hija.

– ¡Oh! Es que hice una nueva amiga. – Dijo muy entusiasta Miku. – Se llama Luka, es algo extraña, pero creo que en el fondo es buena persona.

– ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan contenta? – Preguntó su madre. – Pareciera que hubiese algo más.

– Pues, que quedamos en salir hoy juntas a algún lugar a pasar el rato. – Dijo Miku con un brillo en sus ojos. – Aun no puedo creer que voy a salir como una persona normal con una amiga normal.

– ¿Pero, no tienes que ir a Crypton hoy? – Preguntó su padre

Miku rio ante la pregunta de su padre. – Oto-san, ¿no recuerdas que debido a la larga y extenuante gira de conciertos me dieron vacaciones? Así que no tengo que ir por ahora a Crypton.

– Ya veo. – Dijo feliz su padre. – En ese caso, espero que te diviertas mucho. Y cuando acabes tú salida llámame para enviar a alguien por ti.

– Sip. – Respondió ella muy feliz. Terminó su desayuno y salió hacia la escuela.

Al llegar a los casilleros y cambiarse de zapatos notó a Luka, quien tenía su casillero muy cerca al de ella. La iba a saludar pero en ese instante llegó Ia.

– Buenos días Luka-senpai. – Saludó con un tono cantarín. – Me preguntaba que harás hoy después de la escuela, sé que no tienes actividades en tú club. –Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

– Hola Aria. – Luka se había negado; por más que Ia se lo pidió, a llamarla Ia. Sentía que de esa forma ella entendería que no estaba interesada en una relación con ella. Pero Luka comenzaba a creer que esa chica no la dejaría en paz por un tiempo. – Lo siento pero hoy ya tengo un compromiso. – En ese momento miró donde ella sabía que estaba el casillero de la rubia y se sorprendió de verla allí, mirándola.

– Pero Luka-senpai, ¿qué puede ser más importante que continuar lo que dejamos el viernes? – Dijo en tono sugestivo.

Luka pareció pensárselo. – Lo siento Aria, pero no creo que continuemos lo del viernes. – En ese momento Luka miró de nuevo a Neru.

– Pero, ¿por qué? – Ia no parecía darse cuenta que Luka estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Neru, quien solo miraba al suelo sonrojada incapaz de moverse.

Luka volvió a mirar a Ia. – Porque… – Luka no halló respuesta, no sabía porque pero sentía que Neru tenía que ver en eso. En ese momento sonó la campana por lo que Luka se despidió de Ia. – Hasta luego Aria, nos vemos en el receso. Ia quedó sorprendida, nunca antes nadie la había rechazado.

Luka comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. Neru al darse cuenta de que sonó el timbre se cambió de zapatos rápidamente y corrió detrás de Luka hasta que estuvo a no más de un paso detrás ella, las dos caminaron al mismo ritmo. Luka notó la presencia de Neru atrás de ella y no pudo evitar sonreir, por alguna razón la presencia de esa chica le alegraba el día.

Llegaron al salón y cada una fue al grupo de amigos. Luka se sentó en su silla y como siempre Gakupo comenzó a coquetear con ella. – ¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo amaneces? Espero que te sientas tan bien como te ves.

– Hola Gaku. De hecho me siento muy bien.

– Que bien. – Dijo él. – Quizás se deba a que estás rodeada de personas... – Él se acercó más a ella. – Que te quieren. – Terminó de decir sus palabras con una sonrisa arrogante. Aunque Gakupo tampoco especifico en qué sentido la "quería" y eso la molestó un poco.

– Sí, quizás sea por eso. – Ella volteó hacia atrás para ver a aquella rubia pensando en que ella era la razón de su alegría, pero Gakupo creyó que miraba a Neru por otra razón.

– Oh ya veo. – Dijo él, y ella palideció. – Tienes tan buen humor que quieres molestar a algunos perdedores eh!

Ella trató de decir que no, pero en ese momento llegaron sus demás amigos, a ella le extrañó que llegaran tan tarde, pero le pareció aún más raro que el docente todavia no había llegado. – Hola chicos. – Saludó Yuuma. – ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Preguntó al ver que Gakupo estaba muy cerca de Luka.

– No. –Dijo ella francamente.

– Que bueno que llegan, necesitaba refuerzos. – Luego se levantó de su asiento y giró hacia atrás, observó atentamente a cuatro chicas que estaban comprobando sus cuadernos. – Oh pero miren, este lugar se ha convertido en un enjambre de nerds.

– Si, es una lástima. – Decía despectivo Yuuma. – Apuesto a que todas son becadas y no tienen un peso encima. – Se reía junto con los demás.

– Pues se les nota la pobreza a metros, no ven sus uniformes. – Continuó SeeU entre risas.

Luka por primera vez en su vida no tuvo la fuerza ni interés en molestar a nadie, ni siquiera porque entre las chicas que molestaban estaba Lily; la persona a quien consideraba algo así como su alter ego. Y eso se debía a que ella no quería molestar más a Neru, la chica que le había ofrecido algo que no había tenido antes, una amistad sincera. Además, ella no era quien para burlarse de alguien becado, ella sabía que ninguna de las cuatro lo estaba porque solo una persona en su curso lo era, ella.

Lily y Gumi comenzaron a discutir con los chicos y refutarles. – Bueno, independientemente de los ingresos que tengan nuestros padres, al menos nosotras si tenemos cerebros, pensamos por nosotros mismos y no somos unos perritos falderos. – Dijo Lily furiosa.

– Oh la gatita tiene garras. – Respondió Yukari. La discusión hubiese continuado pero en ese instante llegó el docente.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó.

– Nada. – Dijo Gakupo.

– Todos tomen asiento. – Dijo el docente algo fastidiado. Él sabía de las discusiones diarias de ese grupo y como los demás estudiantes solo los observaban sin decir nada. – Y si los vuelvo a encontrar discutiendo irán todos a la dirección. ¿Entendido?

– Sí. – Escuchó en unísono.

Todos quedaron en silencio y la clase comenzó. Luka solo podía pensar en lo dicho por sus "amigos", a decir verdad a ella le dolían más aquellas palabras que a las personas a las que estaban dirigidas. Si ellos descubrieran su condición social y económica la rechazarían, aunque ella esperaba que no lo hicieran por todos esos años de amistad.

Mientras tanto Neru pensaba en el comportamiento de Luka esa mañana, por un lado se veía feliz cuando iban caminando al salón y por otro no ofendió ni molestó a nadie. Quizás nadie lo notó, pero para ella no pasó desapercibido el rostro de dolor de Luka mientas que Gakupo, SeeU, Yuuma y Yukari trataban de ofender a sus amigas.

Neru sonrió para sí misma. – "Quizás si es una buena persona después de todo". – Pensó. Ella creía debía de haber una razón por la cual la pelirrosa se comportaba como lo hacía, y luego de escuchar lo que en esa escuela pensaban de las personas no tienen dinero ya se imaginaba la razón.

Mientras analizaba a Luka, Neru no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente su cuerpo. – "Que linda es". – Pensaba. Ella siempre había sentido que tenía una especie de falló por así decirlo, debido a que siempre observaba más a las chicas que a los chicos. Obvio le gustaban los hombres, de lo contrario no habría tenido una especie de flechazo por Kaito cuando recién ingresó a Crypton, aunque eso no fue más que simple admiración por el peliazul. Pero, también le atraían las mujeres, y ella pensaba que la razón por la que se interesaba en Luka era por algo más que su extraño actuar.

El receso llegó. Neru fue con sus amigas a la cafetería, una vez sentadas allí Lily sacó un sobre rosado y lo mostró. – Miren chicas, mi admirador secreto hoy estaba muy inspirado. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Dame eso. – Miki, quien estaba al frente de Lily, tomó el sobre y lo abrió, sacó la carta y antes de comenzar a leer se aclaró la garganta.

_"Mira las estrellas_

_Mira como brillan por ti_

_Y todo lo que haces_

_Si, ellas eran todas amarillas_

_Yo vine_

_Escribí una canción para ti_

_Y todas las cosas que haces_

_Y fue llamada "Yellow"_

_Entonces después tomé mi giro_

_Oh que cosa para haber hecho_

_Y fue llamada "Yellow"_

_Yo nadé,_

_Yo salté para ti_

_Oh, qué cosa para hacer_

_Porque tú eras toda amarilla_

_Dibujé una línea_

_Dibujé una línea para ti_

_Oh, qué cosa para hacer_

_Y era toda amarilla_

– Eso fue lindo. – Dijo Miki.

– ¿Lindo? – Expresó enojada Gumi. – Eso es plagio. – Dijo de forma contundente.

Todas la quedaron mirando. – ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Lily.

– ¡Porque esa es una canción! – Respondió Neru, ella al ser en realidad una cantante conocía mucho sobre el medio.

– Aunque se saltó el coro. – Aseguró Gumi.

– Y es más linda en inglés. – Le siguió Neru.

– Oh vaya. – Dijo Lily. – No importa. – Volvió a sonreír. – Lo importante es el detalle.

Neru quien estaba al lado de Lily preguntó con el mayor tacto que pudo – Pero, ¿Te gusta esta persona?

Al hacer esa pregunta Gumi y Miki veían atentamente a Lily, esperando su respuesta. – Oh bueno, no sé qué decir… o sea, es lindo tener un admirador y que alguien te de tanta atención y dedique palabras bonitas. – Tomó una pausa. – Pero, no conozco a esta persona y no sé cómo es, que le gusta o disgusta, molesta o hace feliz.

– Es comprensible. – Dijo Miki. – Aunque yo me sentiría rara, no sé es como tener un acosador. –Miki rio.

– Aunque por otro lado. – Agregó en forma de misterio Lily. – Me gusta otra persona.

– ¿Quién te gusta? – Exigió Gumi casi de inmediato. – Tienes que decirnos a nosotras, somos tus mejores amigas. – Aclaró rápidamente.

– No les diré. – Dijo como si fuese un gran secreto.

– Al menos dinos si estudia aquí. – Rogó Miki.

Lily sonrió. – Sí. Pero no diré más de esta chica.

Ellas continuaron hablando de otros temas triviales. Cuando Lily pensaba que nadie estaba mirando de vez en cuando le robaba miradas a Neru y se preguntaba porque miraba tanto a la mesa de los populares, ¿quizás quería ser uno de ellos? ¿Le gustaba Yuuma o Gakupo? ¿Odiaba como ella a Luka con toda su alma? Quien sabe, luego le preguntaría.

Mientras, en otra mesa Luka se la había pasado toda el rato observando hacia donde estaba Neru, le molestaba un poco ver como Lily estaba sentada al lado de ella. Luka quería convencerse que esa molestia se debía a que su nueva amiga estaba muy cerca de esa rubia estúpida. Luka y Lily siempre se habían llevado mal. Luka pensaba que de las pocas cosas en las que era sincera era en su odio hacía esa rubia. Y se llenaba de coraje de pensar que Neru y Lily podían ser amigas libremente, mientras que ella por su estúpida obsesión con ser popular y amada no.

Ella seriamente estaba planteándose mandar todo al carajo. Pero, ¿y si Neru se estaba burlando de ella? Estaba la posibilidad de que esto fuese una treta de Lily para descubrir sus secretos y arruinarla.

– ¿Qué tanto miras hacia allá Luka-senpai? – Escuchó a su lado una voz cantarina que estaba comenzándola a molestar. A mala hora se dejó llevar por esos ojos azules. Luka antes amaba tener a chicos y chicas detrás de ella, sobre todo a chicas como Ia. Pero sentía que eso era tan banal como su personalidad. Solo la querían por su físico y lo que representaba, nunca nadie antes de Neru se había preguntado que había más allá de su lindo cabello rosa o sus grandes pechos.

Por eso esperaba impaciente que las clases acabaran, quería experimentar que era eso de ser tú mismo con una persona, y puede que todo pareciera planeado o algo así con Neru, pero ella intuía que entre ella habría algo más, como una especie de magia indescriptible que no podía explicar. Ella a pesar de sus dudas, sabía que esos lindos ojos dorados no le mentían y que quería ser su amiga porque vieron lo que había más allá de ella y que se esforzaba en ocultar.

– Nada. – Dijo ella.

Ia ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Luka, ella se estaba cansando de ese juego del gato y el ratón. Cuando vio a Luka por primera vez supo que quería a esa chica en su cama, por eso se le acercó muy decidida, ella estuvo muy feliz de que Luka mostrara interés en ella casi que inmediatamente se le había acercado. Pero fueron interrumpidas por esa rubia y desde entonces Luka había estado distante y distraída, parecía estar en otro mundo.

El receso acabó. Cuando regresaban al salón el grupo de Luka comenzó a molestar a algunas personas en los pasillos, pero ella caminó en silencio, ya ni ganas de reírse tenía. ¿Qué ganaba con burlarse de las desgracias ajenas? Eso no evitaría la vida monótona que la esperaba una vez fuera del instituto.

Por otro lado Gumi, Miki, Lily y Neru iban de regreso al salón, pero Lily quería buscar algo en la biblioteca antes de que acabara el receso, le pidió a Neru que la acompañara y esta no vio problema en ello. Gumi y Miki se fueron al salón juntas.

Neru caminó junto a Lily que se veía algo nerviosa. Antes de entrar a la biblioteca Lily se detuvo y miró fijamente a Neru. – Sabes, en realidad no tengo que buscar nada. – La rubia menor la miró extrañada. – Solo quería hablar contigo.

– Ya veo. – Dijo con el ceño algo fruncido, e instó a Lily a que dijera lo que quería decirle. – Dime.

– Bueno, verás. Sé que hace muy poco nos conocemos. – Ella miraba sus pies y movía sus manos juntas insistentemente. – Pero, me pareces una niña muy linda. – Neru abrió los ojos al ver por donde iba el asunto. – Y cre-creo que me gustas. – Dijo finalmente Lily. – Por eso me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo.

Neru solo veía anonadada a Lily, nunca hubiese imaginado que la chica que le gustaba a Lily era ella. – ¡¿Qué?!

– Oh lo siento si te he incomodado. Quizás esta situación no es muy agradable para ti, que una chica se te confiese.

Neru no sabía que decir. – Oh no es eso, es que… nunca pensé que me dirías algo así.

– Pero, ¿no te molesta?

– No, la verdad yo siempre he estado algo… – Ella buscaba las palabras. – Confundida con respecto a ese tema. – Se sinceró Neru.

– ¡Oh! – Lily estaba asombrada, la verdad ella esperaba un rechazo de la linda chica. Pero quería intentarlo de todos modos. – En ese caso, podríamos salir. – Neru la miró con los ojos abierto nuevamente. – Oh no lo digo en ese sentido. – Aclaraba Lily. – No como novias, sino simplemente en citas, ya sabes, para conocernos.

– No estoy segura sobre qué tan adecuado sea eso. – Neru no encontraba la forma de decir "no". – No…no creo adecuado tomar una decisión así de apresurada, podríamos lastimarnos las dos. – Neru se sentía confundida, Lily era una chica lista, linda y amable, pero no le gustaba, no sabía cómo rechazarla.

– Mira, ¿qué te parece si salimos el sábado a algún lado? A donde quieras, yo invito. – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa a lo cual Neru solo pudo asentir. En ese instante sonó la campana, por lo que volvieron al salón.

En el camino Neru solo podía pensar en la diferencia de cómo se sentía entre salir con Lily y Luka. Con la primera lo definiría como incomoda. En cambio con la segunda diría que abrumada, nerviosa y emocionada. En definitiva salir con Lily no traería nada bueno, la rubia saldría lastimada y ella se sentiría mal al perder a una amiga de esa forma.

Al llegar al salón Lily le dijo a Gumi y a Miki que no había encontrado el libro que buscaba y sonó el timbre.

Las clases finalizaron, sin embargo Neru como siempre dijo que el chofer de su padre se demoraba por lo que se quedó en el salón de clases más tiempo. Aunque esta vez no la iría a buscar ni el conductor de la familia ni el de Crypton. Simplemente estaba dando tiempo a que todos se fueran para no levantar sospechas.

Neru desde su asiento escuchó la conversación de los amigos de Luka tenían con ella. – Pero Luka, mira que será divertido.

– Lo siento Gaku, pero ya será mañana.

– Pero mañana tienes que ir al club de canto. – Decía SeeU.

– En serio chicos, yo no los rechazaría si no fuese algo importante. – Neru sonrió al escuchar eso, para Luka era importante su… ¿cómo lo llamaría? ¿Cita? A menos que Luka quiera hacerle bullying, pero ella esperaba que no, si quisiera hacerlo pudo decirle algo esta mañana frente a todos.

Para no evitar malentendidos y no salir juntas del salón Neru fue a los casilleros. La zona estaba prácticamente vacía y solo había unos cuantos estudiantes aquí y allá. Ella decidió que antes de quitarse los zapatos caminaría por el lugar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Gumi tratando de meter un sobre dentro de un casillero. Eso le llamó la atención y con el propósito de molestar un poco a su amiga se acercó.

– Ohhh ¿así que eres una fan enamorada? Creí que pensabas que eso era algo tonto. – Le dijo a su espalda. Gumi saltó asustada y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se apoyó al casillero donde un momento atrás trataba de introducir una carta.

– N-no es lo que piensas. – Dijo muy nerviosa Gumi.

A Neru le extrañó el comportamiento de la peliverde, así que en ese momento prestó atención al nombre puesto en la placa del casillero, donde se leía claramente "Masuda" – Oh. – Fue lo único que dijo. – "Y yo que pensé que esta situación no podía tornarse más extraña". – Pensaba Neru.

**Bueno, el triángulo iba a ser entre LilyxNeruxLuka (y al parecer nadie lo notó ;A;), pero al ver que todos me pedían LilyxGumi pensé que sería divertido incluirla y por eso ella es el admirador secreto (aunque inicialmente iba a ser Luka para burlarse de Lily), ahí está el cuadrado, pero luego noté que a Ia le gustaba Luka y a su vez a Luka le gusta Miku… ya ven porque no tiene forma? Jajajajaja Aún me pregunto cómo me enredé tanto. Pero, No se preocupen, yo sé muy bien para donde voy y no esperen mucho drama con eso, odio el drama y esta situación no durara mucho...ya verán que todo dará un giro ;)**

***La canción es Yellow de Coldplay**

**.**

**Kihara CJ: Eh si ando muy inspirada últimamente xD Nop. Perdiste el derecho al olvidar nuestro trato(? jajaja! Eso sonó tan extraño, prestas tú tablon a una chica linda, talentosa y famosa? En verdad te la regresa? jajajajaja! Nah, la berenjena no molestará tanto muhahaha. Es bueno saber que los hago felices . Pdta: Dile a tú tablo que se aleje de mi atunera jum.**

**Akuma White: Bueno la verdad es que entre nosotros nos entendemos (no creas que soy muy cuerda). A ver, quiero saber si acertaste jajajaja! *Akuma encadenada* Decías? *la mira se forma burlona*... No te preocupes, somos dos "meros entretenimiento que hacen reír" xD Si es real el LilyxGumi, feliz? AriaxYukari? No crees que eres muy exigente(? Te creo que te coloques los lentes con elegancia, pero con seriedad? jajajajaja! *con lágrima en los ojos* Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, y claro, tú enfermedad no influyó en nada(? Sabes, evite hablar de sus pechos por eso mismo jajajaja. Dejáme ser feliz con esta versión de Neru :P Vale pensé que los engañaría, sip será una cita xD Ah pues creí que habías notado que yo también la padezco xD**

**MontanaHatsune92: Gracias ^^ espero que este también te parezca "muy bueno".**

**UsuiTakumiSenpai: Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic ^^ Ah el cuadrado? Ahí lo viste, y pues Ia no molestará tanto jajaja! Y sip, a Lily le gusta Neru jajaja!**

**Shizuka: Ahs y yo que pensé que lo disimulaba un poquito jajaja! Por qué odias a Ia? Es linda, igual Luka ni caso le hace jajaja. Eh creo que no me perdonarás este cap, cierto? jajajaja! Vale, ya estoy lista para una muerte dolorosa, pero me la puedes dar cuando acabe el fic? jajajaja! Y yo que creí que los engañaría jajaja sip es una cita jijijijiji ah pues creo que Miku/Neru lo notó. Ah es que ella es hermosa *¬* y pues, ya verás como se va a ir redimiendo de sus actos xD Ilusa, el fic es mio, por lo tanto esta Luka es mia! jum. Bueno mi inspiración ha ignorado tus malas vibras, así que seguiré con mi ritmo jajajaja! Saludos!**

**Megurine Clarissa: Oh no te preocupes, si no dejas review no pasa nada, pero no me enojo si los recibo, entre más, mejor jajajaj! Oh no lo tomes a mal, es que en este fic Rin y Len son peques xD Sip es una cita, en serio no los pude engañar? En fin, me alegro que te guste la historia ^^**

**rawr-uke: Ah esto, no, no habrá LukaxHarem jajajaja! Pero Luka si tiene a varios detrás xD **

**RedScars: En serio? No los engañé? Tan obvio es que es una cita? jajajaja Ahí tienes a esa cosa sin forma xD jajaja! Y? Sigue interesante? jeje espero que sí xD Sí, habrá más parejas (creíste que te haría bullying y no respondería?). jajajaj al parecer llegó tú ki xD Saludos!**

**akitaner: Sip mereces una estrellita xD Me pasa igual, aunque odio cuando no continúan los fics :/ Ah creo que eso es lo que me caracteriza xD Me gusta hacer cosas diferentes e inesperadas. Saludos! **

**El bot de FanRubius: Voy tan rápido que dejé tirado a los lectores? jajajaj! En fin me alegro que te guste ^^ Oh quien sabe, quizás no notes esta actualización ni las que vienen y nos veamos en el cap 8 jajajaaj! Yo? Hacer bullying? Yo? creo que me estás confundiendo(? Por cierto, ****quién es Rubius?**

**Trynni Lee:** **Por qué no intentas con el español? Es un idioma muy fácil(? jajaja ohhh no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí(? qué le haré bullying a los personajes, uy no, no puedo creer que me vean así(? jajajaja Ya en serio, no te preocupes, la cita irá bien (Ya la escribi y me quedo leeenda ^^) Jajajaja sabes no es mala idea el icosaedro amoroso (y claro que sé que es un icosaedro, soy ingeniera!) jajaja ya en serio, no te preocupes, no armaré mucho drama con eso xD Bueno, ahí lo tienes el cuadrado GumixLilyxNeruxLuka, raro no? jajajaja suma a Ia y Gakupo pffffffffffff... Saludos!**

**Farthaz: Ya ves que no tiene forma(? Y pues supongo que ahora me odias aún más(? Por otro lado, te deje con más ansias? xD Saludos!**

**Shinobukun: Yo sí decía que me faltaba alguien, ya comprendo el porque jajajaj! Pero mira que igual público muy rápido, no dejo que la ansiedad los mate(? xD Me alegro un montón que te guste este nuevo proyecto ^^ y gracias por tus palabras (ohhh es lindo leer ese tipo de cosas xD) Sip, la pobre está bien jodida, pero bueno ya veremos que le depara el futuro jajaja Saludos!**

**ako: Bueno, el término no lo inventé yo, si no alguien que tiene un caso más crónico, pero básicamente es de lo que padecemos jajajaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, y pues la pobre está cayendo ante los encanto de Neru/Miku jijijiji Gracias por tus palabras y pensar eso ^^ la verdad me esfuerzo mucho y agradezco que lo noten, trato de darle lógica y un desarrollo adecuado a mis fics. Oh créeme que estoy sumamente asombrada con el número de reviews, aun me parecen mentira xD Saludos!**

**Tag-16: Oh wow gracias! ^^ Me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias y como escribo xD Espero este cap te haya gustado. Saludos!**

**.**

**Bueno esta escritora muy ociosa (demasiado) se despide xD**

**Pdta: Cumplo años en cuatro días... así que espero lindos reviews de regalo(? (Ahora de maldad no me dejan ni uno(?)**

**Saludos!**


	7. ¡Somos amigas!

**Hola! Este capítulo lo escribí el mismo día que el seis... y el cinco... ok no pregunten cuantos caps llevo escrito :p jajaja! **

**Capitulo siete – ¡Somos amigas!**

_Decidiste entrar a una escuela y de seguro estás:_

_a. __Pensando que tenías en la cabeza cuando le rogaste a tus padres qué te dejaran ir a una._

_b. __Feliz porque es mejor de lo que pensabas y has hecho muchos amigos._

_c. __No comprendes cómo tú vida se ha complicado tanto._

_Por extraño que parezca, ella responde d. todas las anteriores._

Si antes Neru se sentía mal por no saber cómo rechazar a Lily, ahora se sentía fatal por pensar que a Gumi le ha gustado por largo tiempo la rubia y ella de alguna forma ha intervenido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera en una situación así?

– ¡Por favor no digas nada! – Le rogó la peliverde.

Neru solo la quedó viendo. – ¿No has pensado en confesarte? – Preguntó ignorando la súplica de su amiga.

Gumi solo suspiró. – La verdad sí. Pero… – Neru la quedó viendo esperando a que continuara. – A ella le gustan las chicas como tú. – Neru la miró asombrada. – Hemos sido amigas mucho tiempo, sé muy bien de sus gustos y he notado como te mira. Supe que tú le gustarías una vez te vi el primer día de clases.

– Gumi. – Neru quiso decirle algo pero ella se lo impidió.

– No te preocupes. – Dijo alzando la vista para evitar llorar. – Yo, yo no te tengo rabia ni nada. Sé que no es tu intensión. No tienes que disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa. – Aclaró Gumi. Quien ahora veía hacia un lado con mirada triste. – Yo simplemente hago esto porque amo ver sus sonrisas cada vez que recibe una carta. – Ella rio sin gracia. – Todo comenzó hace un año cuando recibió una carta de otra chica. Aunque ella la rechazó estuvo feliz toda una semana por haber llamado la atención de alguien.

– Ya veo. – Neru la quedó mirando y pensó en las propias palabras de Lily. – Pero, invítala a salir o algo, no pierdes nada.

– Se negará.

– Si lo hace, dile que es solo para conocerse. Para saber si la situación es extraña o agradable. No pierdes nada – Neru como podía la alentaba.

– No creo que acepte.

– Ese es tú problema. – Dijo Neru.

– ¿Cuál?

– No lo intentas. Hay un mundo de posibilidades. Quizás eres la pareja perfecta para Lily, pero nunca le has mostrado que puedes ser más que su amiga. O quizás ella te ve con otros ojos, pero teme tu rechazo. O quizás, simplemente debes demostrarle que existes.

– ¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo? – Preguntó confundida.

– Gumi, el hubiera no existe. – Le dijo. – Yo siempre quise asistir a una escuela y mis padres no me lo permitían, preferían que recibiera clases particulares. Insistí tanto que hoy estoy aquí. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

– Pero… – Gumi iba a refutar pero Neru se lo impidió.

– ¡Es más tengo una idea! – Dijo muy entusiasta, Gumi le dio toda su atención. – Lily me invitó a salir el sábado. – La peliverde hizo una mueca de tristeza, ya entendía que quería Lily en la biblioteca con Neru. – Pero, ¿Qué tal si la dejo "plantada" y tú llegas "casualmente"?

– ¿Qué?

– Oh Gumi, ¡no me dirás que no es una idea genial!

– No sé, suena forzado.

– Gumi, lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarle a Lily esa persona que eres, alguien más que una compañera de estudio.

Gumi suspiró y luego asintió. Se agachó a recoger la carta en el suelo. – De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana Neru. – Ella se iba a ir pero Neru se lo impidió.

– ¿No vas a dejar la carta? – Preguntó.

– Preferiría no hacerlo hoy. Voy a pensar en lo que me has dicho. Adiós Neru, gracias.

– Hasta mañana Gumi. – Se despidió de Gumi. Una vez estuvo lejos la peliverde sintió a alguien acercarse. Volteó a ver y se encontró con Luka. – ¡Me asustaste! – Gritó.

– Lo siento. – Dijo. – Estaba esperando a que tú amiga se fuera. – Luka miró fijamente a Neru. – Pareces preocupada por algo.

– ¿Te parece si te cuento una vez estemos a donde sea que vamos?

– Sí. Pero no comprendo porque dices eso, creí que tendrías un plan.

– Oh pues. A decir verdad no salgo muy a menudo, así que no sé qué hacen las chicas en las salidas entre amigas.

– Oh ya veo. – Dijo asombrada Luka. – En ese caso, ya sé dónde iremos. – Luka le sonrió a Neru, era extraño ser sincera consigo misma y otra persona, pero se sentía bien. Por eso decidió llevar a Neru a "su zona". – Tú solo sígueme. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la escuela, que ya estaba algo desolada. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la estación del metro. – ¿Vamos a ir en metro? – A Luka le alegró profundamente que en lugar de hablar despectivamente como lo hubiese hecho SeeU o Yukari, Neru se veía emocionada por ir en ese medio de transporte.

– Sí. Espero no te moleste.

– ¿Molestarme? ¿Cómo? Siempre soñé en ir en uno. – Expresó muy emocionada. – Pero mis padres no me dejan. – Su tono de voz cambió a uno más calmado. – Morirían si se enteran. – Neru comenzó a reír al pensar en el rostro de sus padres si supieran que ella iba a montar en un metro. Luka solo sonrió aún más ampliamente, esta chica le agradaba cada vez más.

Abordaron el metro y pasó al menos una hora para llegar al lugar. En el camino hablaron un poco de sí mismas. Luka le dijo a Neru que vivía con sus padres; aunque no donde, que le gustaba el atún, su color favorito era el rosado y amaba a Hatsune Miku. Incluso pasó por lo menos media hora del camino hablando de su cantante favorita. Neru por su lado le dijo a Luka que también vivía con sus padres; omitió el lugar para no hacer sentir mal a Luka, que amaba los puerros; tema que causó otra ráfaga de halagos hacía Hatsune Miku y que le gustaba el turquesa.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Dijo Luka mientras salían del metro e iban caminando. – Tú tienes algo que me recuerda a Hatsune Miku.

Neru palideció. Ella esperaba que Luka no empezara a sumar dos más dos. – ¿E-en serio?

– Sí. Y ahora que la conocí. Te me pareces más aún.

– ¿Oh la conociste? – Neru se hizo la sorprendida.

– Sí. – Dijo con una sonrisa tonta Luka a lo que Neru le preguntó.

– ¿Te gusta?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Te gusta Miku?

Luka la quedó observando, pensó en mentir como siempre, pero prefirió se sincera, igual no perdía nada, con Neru se sentía segura de poder decir lo que sea. – Sí.

Neru no sabía si estar feliz o celosa de sí misma… – "Un momento" – Se dijo. – "¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? ¿O feliz?"

Al hablar tanto de Miku, Luka recordó algo. – ¿Neru-san? – Dijo vacilante Luka. – ¿Puedo decirte algo?

– ¡Claro Megurine-san!

– ¡Oh! Dime Luka. – Dijo con aire despreocupado la pelirrosa. – Q-quería disculparme contigo.

– ¿Qué?

– Es que te he tratado muy mal. Además, aún me siento mal por haberte hecho caer el otro día.

Neru sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer Luka estaba cediendo. – No te preocupes Luka-san. Olvida todo eso. Podemos hacer como si nada pasó.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó emocionada Luka.

– Sí.

Luka sonrió ampliamente en ese momento, ella estuvo pensando en el regaño de Meiko y siempre se había sentido mal por ser tan desagradable. Además, teniendo en cuenta que Neru le ofrecía ser su amiga ella sentía que debía disculparse con ella por el mal trato que le había dado. Ver que Neru aceptaba sus disculpas la hizo sentirse mejor consigo misma. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. – Llegamos. – Dijo Luka al estar al frente de un pequeño pero acogedor puesto de venta de comida en la calle.

– ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Neru asombrada.

– Sí. ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó preocupada Luka, al fin al cabo Neru era una "riquilla" más y no sabía de su situación económica.

– ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué piensas que todo me va a molestar? ¡Esto es genial! Son cosas que siempre veía de lejos y me pregunté qué tal sería. – Luka sonrió ante su respuesta. Se sentaron y pidieron algo para la cena.

– ¿Tus padres no se molestarán si comes fuera? – Preguntó Luka.

– No te preocupes. Ellos saben que estoy con una amiga y llegaré algo tarde. Además casi siempre ceno en la oficina. – Dijo Neru.

Luka la miró extrañada. – ¿Oficina?

Neru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tuvo ganas de golpearse, de suerte no dijo Crypton. – Oh esto, quiero decir, usualmente como sola ya que ellos se demoran en la oficina. – Dijo ella.

Luka la miró extrañada. – Ya veo. – Pero cambió de tema. – Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber de mí?

– Lo que quieras decirme. – Dijo Neru. – Yo trataré de contarte cosas sobre mí también. – Le dijo con una suave sonrisa. Neru se sentía un poco mal por no poder decirle la verdad a Luka sobre quien es realmente, pero ella no quería saber qué pasaría si Luka se enterara. Además ella sería lo más sincera que pudiera con Luka.

– Pues, no sé por dónde empezar.

Neru alzó sus hombros. – Por donde quieras, incluso si solo quieres quedarte callada estará bien. – Neru le sonrió suavemente al terminar de hablar.

Luka cada vez se asombraba y conmovía más por la forma de ser de Neru. – Creo que sería bueno empezar por Ia. – Dijo.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Neru.

– Oh cierto, la chica con la que me encontraste, se llama Aria, pero le gusta que le digan Ia. Quién sabe por qué. – Dijo alzando los hombros.

– Ah.

– Lamento que me encontrarás besándome con una chica. – Dijo con aire de vergüenza.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La verdad yo no sé qué me gusta, estoy en un instante donde si me preguntan si me gustan los chicos o chicas no sabría qué decir, así que no pienso mal de ti. Por otro lado, gracias a eso ahora estamos hablando.

Luka la observó por un momento sin saber que decir. De alguna forma se alegró mucho saber que Neru veía a las mujeres de esa forma. – ¿Gracias? – Neru comenzó a reír y Luka se sintió feliz de ver que podía sacar aquella sonrisa de ella.

– ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban las chicas? – Preguntó Neru.

– Oh bueno, creo que sería menor que tú, tendría unos quince años. Siempre miraba a una chica que estaba en su último año. Entonces, un día en los baños nos encontramos, ella me miró fijamente y no pude apartar mi vista de ella tampoco. Se acercó, yo pensé que me diría algo, pero no, ella sin más me besó. No fue un beso mágico o lindo o cursi. Fue apasionado y voraz. – Neru tenía toda su atención en Luka, y a ella le agradaba tener esos ojos dorados atentos a ella, que notara su existencia y no como en el instituto, que la ignoraba todo el rato. – Yo antes había besado chicos, pero ese día comprendí porque no había sentido nada, simplemente no me gustaban.

– ¿Me dices que tengo que besar a una chica para saberlo?

– Oh no, no digo eso. Tú preguntaste algo, yo solo respondo. Cada quien lo descubre a su manera.

– Ya veo. – Fue la simple respuesta de Neru. Ella se preguntó en ese momento que se sentiría ser besada por Luka. Inmediatamente sacudió sus pensamientos. – "¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!" – Se reprochó mentalmente.

– ¿Y qué pasó luego de ese beso?

– ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?

– Buen punto. – Dijo Neru.

Siguieron hablando lo que quedó de la tarde, Luka se sintió tan bien y liberada como nunca en su vida. Con sus amigos nunca había sentido esa libertad de poder decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente sin preocuparse por qué pensaran. Además, ella empezaba a sentir una especie de calor en su pecho cada vez que Neru se reía con sus bromas.

Pronto se hizo tarde, Neru llamó a su padre para que la recogiera, le ofreció a Luka llevarla a su casa. Sin embargo, Luka no sentía que era el momento adecuado para darle todos sus secretos a Neru por lo que se negó. Aunque se extrañó que Neru no insistiera en llevarla.

Al día siguiente Luka llegó a su escuela con una enorme sonrisa, saludó a todos y no se burló de nadie en el camino, cada persona con la que se encontraba la miraba extraño. Incluso el saludo matutino y los sucesivos coqueteos de Ia no le molestaron.

– ¡Hola chicos! – Saludó cuando llegó al salón de clases.

– Vaya princesa. – Dijo Gakupo. – ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz hoy?

– Nada. La vida simplemente es corta para pensar en tonterías. – Dijo al tiempo de mirar a lo lejos a Neru hablar secretamente con Gumi. Frunció un poco el ceño. Luka no sabía si le molestaba esa cercanía porque podrían estar hablando de ella o porque otra persona podría ser más íntima que ella con Neru.

Mientras, al otro lado del salón. – Gumi, mi plan es sencillo. Lily me dirá dónde quiere que nos veamos, le diré que sí, pero el sábado luego de pasado unos diez minutos de la hora de encuentro la llamaré diciendo que estoy enferma. Luego tú llegarás casualmente al lugar, te sentarás con ella, la consolaras y pasaras una linda tarde con ella. ¿Ves que es fácil? – Susurraba Neru al oído de Gumi.

– No sé. – Decía desanimada la peliverde. – ¿Y si se da cuenta?

– No lo hará. – En ese momento ingresó el docente, que por cierto últimamente llegaba tarde.

La semana trascurrió, sin embargo esta fue un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado. Por un lado Luka ya no se burlaba de nadie, sus amigos cada vez la notaban más distraída y suspirando demasiado, además de mirar mucho hacía atrás. En su afán de volver a ser más cercanos a ella y ver que le ocurría ellos la habían invitado a salir en grupo todas las tardes que no había tenido club, sin embargo, ella los había rechazado todas las veces.

Por otro lado, Lily era cada vez más amable con Neru, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para Miki y Gumi, la primera estaba algo emocionada, mientras que la segunda se le veía cada día más molesta. Además, la admiradora secreta de la rubia no había dejado más cartas en el casillero de ella. Lily se preguntaba qué sería de su misteriosa fan y aunque no lo admitiera, extrañaba sus misivas.

Finalmente la tarde del sábado había llegado. En una mesa de una tranquila cafetería de un centro comercial cualquiera se encontraba esperando una rubia de ojos azules a otra de mirar dorado. Miraba a todos lados a la expectativa y de vez en cuando observaba su reloj, pero su cita aún no llegaba.

A lo lejos Neru miraba a Lily. – Bien, el pájaro se encuentra en el nido. – Dijo como si se tratara de una misión secreta.

– ¿En serio es necesario hablar así? – Preguntó Luka, quien estaba a su lado.

– Le quitas lo emocionante. – Le dijo con aire de misterio.

Luka negó con la cabeza. – Solo te ayudo porque espero que esto fastidie a esa rubia tonta.

– Que mala eres. – Dijo Neru riéndose. – En realidad no le haremos nada malo. – Dijo con una sonrisa de reto. – Al contrario. – Neru tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Lily. – Hola. – Dijo con tono penumbroso. – ¿Lily? … No creo que pueda asistir… Sí, me siento algo enferma… ¿venir a mi casa? … no, no te preocupes… lo siento en serio… si quieres podemos salir otro día… si bueno, adiós. – Colgó.

– Eso fue más fácil de lo que parecía. – Dijo Luka mirando a Neru, pasó su vista al frente y notó algo. – Llama rápido al cazador, el ave está saliendo del nido.

– ¿No que no era divertido? – Dijo Neru mientras tenía el teléfono en su oído y esperaba a que contestara Gumi. – ¡Hola Gumi! Ya hice mi parte, ahora haz la tuya. – La persona al otro lado de la línea parecía refutarle. – No me importa. !Ve YA! – Le dijo para luego colgar.

Luego de un momento de esperar en silencio a que Gumi apareciera en escena Luka habló. – ¿Por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad? – Nerú la observó extrañada, a lo que Luka aclaró. – Podrías salir con Lily y ver si te gustan las chicas.

Neru pareció pensárselo. – Mmm no sé, Lily es amable y linda, pero no me gusta. – Luka alza una ceja ante su respuesta, de alguna forma se sentía aliviada de escuchar esas palabras. – Además, se ve linda con Gumi. – Dijo al ver como Gumi se hacía la asombrada al ver a Lily y comenzaban a hablar.

– Creo que el cazador encontró al ave, así que ya deberíamos irnos. Esto es intrusión a la vida privada. – Dijo Luka.

– Sí, entonces. – Neru miró a Luka. – ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

Luka analizaba las posibilidades, la verdadera razón por la que estaba evitando a sus amigos a parte de no tener dinero era porque llevaba toda la semana saliendo con Neru y cada día le había parecido más divertido, liberador y especial que el anterior, ella sentía que jamás podría negarle algo a esa chica. Ella misma se preguntaba cómo se había abierto tanto a una persona y mostrado su verdadera personalidad. – mmm yo diría que al cine, pero en otro centro comercial, no quieres que Lily se dé cuenta que no estás enferma y que Gumi pregunte porque estás conmigo.

– Me parece perfecto. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa Neru.

**Já pueden ver que puedo hacer una cita sin hacer bullying(?**

**Vale, responderé sus reviews, pero a este paso la mitad del capitulo serán respuestas jajajaja!**

**Megurine Clarissa: Jajaja tienes algo contra los triángulos amorosos? Siempre los hay. Bueno, es que Luka ya se ha dado cuenta de su actitud y Neru/Miku se le hace interesante. Oh en serio me adoras(? Vaya, gracias? Vale, que linda, te lo agradeceré xD **

**MontanaHatsune92: En serio? Gracias! ^^ Leer eso me emociona mucho! Me alegro mucho que te guste, espero te haya gustado la cita. Saludos! **

**Farthaz: Oh en serio? Pero sabes, eso es bueno, el que me odies quiere decir que voy por buen camino, porque logro generar sentimientos en el lector ^^ Y pues espero tú odio disminuya un poco con esa linda cita xD **

**rawr-uke: Eh déjame y lo pienso... nop. No habrá tachangou xD jajajaja En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap ^^**

**Akuma White: Hola! Si, sí mereces un premio, agradece que cambié las cosas por tú insistencia jajajaja! Aunque eres muy exigente eh! Sí eres adivina(? Feliz? Yo sabía que la seriedad no venía en el paquete(? A ver respondiendo: ¿Aria se quedara con los brazos cruzados? Yo creo que sí. ¿Lily conquistara a Neru? Jajajajaja! ¿Gumi conquistara a Lily? Dímelo tú. ¿Miki sera una solterona? Acabo de caer en cuenta de eso, a quién quieres con Miki? ¿Habrá Lemon? Lemon? Qué es eso(? Batman,** **Estás sorprendida porque respondí tus preguntas(? Cuántos años? Solo te digo que mi amor platónico es Luka porque con Miku me meterían a la cárcel(? **

**Shizuka: Suertuda? Necesito hacer algoooooo, enloqueceré! Oh por dios! Cómo vives así! Mueromueromuero el día que me prohíban el chocolate mejor que me pase un auto encima! Me odias? Ah bueno, eso no es tan malo, una más a la lista(? xD Tuya? pfff ilusa, esta Luka es mia! Y la miraré cuando quiera! Y sí la estoy viendo ahora! Sí notaste el LilyxNeru? Soy feliz ^^ Espero te haya gustado la cita, dime tú si actuó tierna(?**

**Trynni Lee: Eu estou esquecendo portugés, mas que é posso fazer? Não tenho con quiem practica (lo aprendí en la universidad, también habían cursos de alemán, francés y cuando me gradué japones ;A;). Já n****ão fez bullying :p eu enganei jajajajaja! Mas sim, amo fazer isso 3:) Eu estou feliz que voce gosta da minha fic xD Nah, no te preocupes, ese cuadrado no durará mucho muhahahaha... qué es "****acho"? Saludos! **

**Shinobukun: Hi! Lloraré, alguien que entendió todo! Que linda ^^ Es que yo soy de las que piensan que todo tiene razón de ser y no existen "malos porque sí", y Luka tenía sus razones, que enlistaste muy bien! Espero te haya gustado la cita xD Y ya habrá más negitoro xD**

**Kihara CJ: Amenazas a mi atunera? Cómo te atreves!? ¬¬ sólo por eso, tú tablon será torturado(? jajajaja! Ya en serio, Pues tú coletitas sabe que Luka es buena después de todo, See terminé cediendo a sus solicitudes, espero estén felices xD Mmmm me pasa igual con IA. Pdta: Deja a mi atunera rosada en paz! ¬¬ jajajaja!**

**akitaner: Eh esto, en parte por eso no lo hice, hubiese roto el kokoro de todos e incrementado el odio que me tienen(? jajajaja! No te preocupes, no tengo trabajo pero no es el fin del mundo, me lo he tomado como vacaciones xD Cuántos años tengo? ehhhh qué? De que hablabamos? Ah si espero te haya gustado el cap. Chocolate? Alguien dijo chocolate? Dónde, dónde, dónde... Saludos!**

**Ako^2: Jeje me alegro que te gusten las actualizaciones rápidas ^^ sip son amorfos jajajaja! Espero te haya gustado la cita ^^ y pues esas dos ya van sintiendo algo xD Lemon? Para que quieres limones en la historia(? xD ****Qué te hace creer que Luka tendrá un tachangou con IA(? Saludos!**

**Seven Minds: De acuerdo, eso si clasifica para testamento xD respondiendo: jajajaja en serio no te doy chance? vaya! Entonces me esperaré unos días para publicar, o al menos ver tu review(? jajajaja! Ñe, yo también espero encontrar trabajo, los ahorros se me estan acabando ;A; Ya les dije que no tiene forma(? See cambió su actitud de "la nada", en lo absoluto ha tenido que ver una nueva estudiante rubia(? xD Eres medio adivina, Lily ya notará que Gumi existe ^^ Te sorprendí con la cita? No lo niegues, esperabas bullying xD IA? Ah ya verás que pasa muhahahaha. Es bueno saber que te pongo a pensar xD Hazme un favor, m****ira allá *Señala algún lugar atrás de Seven. Seven voltea a ver. Se publica un nuevo cap* Qué había? *Pregunta Seven* Oh nada pensé ver algo(? Gracias!**

**FanRubius: Sabes algo? Yo creí que estaba de remate, hasta que te conocí a ti xD Amé tú "bio" en FF jajajaja... Mmmm por tu respuesta asumo que eres gamer (no me hables de juegos, lo último que jugué fue mario cars en un N64 y era nueva eh!). Qué tienes contra Gakupo? Sí aún no ha hecho lo que tiene que hacer... ops eso fue un spoiler? Oh que bien! Lograste encontrar el cap . Lograrás notar este(? Ah un youtuber! Con razón no sabía quién era, no soy de seguir esas cosas jijijiji! Gracias por despejar la duda, me estaba matando(? Saludos!**

**Riririririririri: Eh por qué creo que eres FanRubius? En caso de que no lo seas, qué tienes contra IA? Es linda! Y los Vocaloids hombres son lindos y sexys(?**

**A'Svstheworld: xD See a Neru/Miku le gusta Luka, solo que aún no se da cuenta jajaja! Es linda verdad? Me alegro que te guste y parezca interesante! ^^ aquí el siguiente cap. Saludos!**

**kirill . koster: Oh gracias! ^^ Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic. Aquí el siguiente cap, espero que te guste igual que el anterior xD**

**Azusa Hirasawa: En serio? Alguien con TDAH y que le gusta el Negitoro? *Hiperventilando* En serio? *Da vueltas en círculos* Vale ya te quiero *Cae al suelo*. Vale superando eso, me alegro mucho que te guste y pienses eso de mi historia ^^ **

**jako . s . mendoza: Hola! Me alegro muchisimo que te guste el fic ^^Pues lamento que se hayan acabado tus vacaciones, pero bueno, mejor dedícate a tu estudio xD Veo que si comprendes bien la situación planteada y me alegro que lo hagas, ya Miku será sincera, algún día jajaja!Oh vaya me siento halagada que pienses eso de mis fics ^^ Gracias!**

**Shanny-sama: Lamento mucho que se hayan acabado tus vagaciones(? aún así espero estés muy atenta en clases y tomes notas muy útiles, claras y concisas(? Ya sabes, a eso te dedicarás(? Jajajajaja! Por cierto, t****e aclaro, no tomo conversaciones con mis amigas como base para hacer fics(? jamás haría eso(? solo quería aclararte eso. Saludos!**

**SaraSamm: Cosa! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi nueva locura... aunque sea yo la que te tenga que decir que publiqué. Oh por cierto, te llenaré de spoilers y mandaré el cap 8, sé que no odias recibirlos adelantado(? muhahahaha Por ultimo, cuánto te debo por derechos de autor(?**

***Sin aire* Vaya esos fueron muchos reviews! Alguien me puede explicar! :O Aún me parecen mentira haber recibido tantos, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Saludos!**


	8. ¡Eres amable!

**Hola! Es lindo saber que el capitulo pasado no me odiaron... es una lastima que el cariño hacia mí durara poco, sé que al final de este capítulo me odiaran con toooooda su alma muhahahaha...**

**Capitulo ocho – ¡Eres amable!**

_Es lunes por la mañana y tú:_

_a. __Te lamentas. ¿Por qué tiene que llegar tan rápido?_

_b. __Te da igual. Una nueva semana comienza._

_c. __Estás muy feliz. Otra vez vas a ver a esa persona especial._

_Un estudiante promedio diría a. Algunos dirían b. Una adolescente enamorada c. A pesar de tú emoción ella dijo b, aún no está enamorada. _

Una pelirrosa estaba frente a su computador que con mucho esfuerzo sus padres le habían comprado. Terminaba de diligenciar un formato con sus datos. Lo imprimió, firmó y llevó donde su padre.

– P-padre, ¿podrías firmar esto? – Preguntó con algo de miedo Luka.

Su padre la quedó observando un momento. – Muéstrame. – Ella le tendió el documento, él lo tomó, leyó por un momento, luego la miró con el ceño fruncido. – No.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– No, Luka. No firmaré eso. Tú tienes que dedicarte a estudiar, la música no te llevará a nada. Deja de perder el tiempo con eso. – Le dijo enojado. – Ahora vete a la escuela.

Luka quiso llorar en ese momento. Su padre destrozaba sus sueños frente a ella. Si tan solo ya fuese mayor de edad. Ella tomó su bolso y salió de su casa. Ni siquiera le importó no tomar el desayuno que su madre le había hecho ese día.

Llegó a la escuela, cuando ingresaba vio entrar a los gemelos Kagamine. Una parte de ella odiaba a Rin y a Len por el hecho de que sus padres los apoyaran en sus carreras a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Y la otra parte los admiraba, hasta ella admitía que los gemelos tenían mucho talento y un gran futuro por delante.

Luka se extrañó no ver a Neru en los casilleros, se había acostumbrado a ver su linda sonrisa desde temprano. Aprovechando que no había llegado Ia se fue a su salón.

Luka ingresó al salón, le sorprendió ver Neru hablando animadamente con sus amigas. Aunque le molestaba un poco verla divirtiéndose con otras personas que no fuese ella. En especial riendo y hablando tan cerca de Lily, sobre todo ahora que sabía que la rubia está interesada en ser más que una amiga de Neru. – "Es porque odias a esa rubia estúpida". – Se decía así misma.

– ¡Hola Luka! – Aunque fue un saludo emocionado, a ella le extrañó que Gakupo no la llamara princesa.

– Hola Gaku. – Dijo ella.

– ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – Preguntó él.

– Me fue bien. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa al recordar el sábado por la tarde y su "cita" improvisada. Neru la había llamado pidiéndole que la acompañara a un centro comercial, donde resultó que estaba ayudando a Gumi para que tuviera una cita con Lily. Se sorprendió mucho el descubrir que Lily le había pedido una cita a Neru, pero se alegró enormemente que ella la dejó plantada. – "Al menos a Neru no le gusta Lily" – Al final fueron al cine a ver una película un tanto loca, habían reído demasiado y luego fueron a comer algo mientras hablaban sobre la película y algunas cosas triviales de su vida. –"Que gran sábado". – Pensaba.

– Debió irte muy bien. Nadie sonríe un lunes por la mañana.

Ella alzó una ceja en muestra de desconcierto. – "¿He estado sonriendo?" – Se preguntó. – Oh eso, es que me ha estado yendo muy bien. – Dijo. – "Omitiendo el hecho que mi padre no quiere firmar ese formulario… ya lo convenceré". – Pensaba la pelirrosa.

– ¿Y… – Él se tomó una pausa. – Hoy si nos acompañas? – Preguntó.

– Oh lo siento Gaku. Pero…

– Tienes un compromiso. – Dijo serio. – ¿Estás viendo a alguien? – Preguntó él directamente. – ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no tienes tiempo para tus amigos?

Ella no hallaba que responder. – N-no estoy viendo a nadie. – Ella pensaba que en parte eso era cierto, lo que tenía con Neru no eran citas… – "¿Lo son?" – Se preguntó. – Simplemente mis padres me están exigiendo más dedicación al estudio. Ya sabes, este año son las pruebas para ingresar a la universidad. – Y eso no era del todo mentira, ya que una vez en casa sus padres la hacían estudiar horas.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Yuuma. – Pareces enamorada. – Decía con burla.

– N-no. – Ella decía eso más para sí misma que para sus amigos. – "No me puedo estar enamorando". – Se reprochaba. – ¿P-pero que te parece si mañana hacemos algo? – Preguntó ella. Si bien Neru era un soplo de aire fresco, no podía dejar de lado a sus viejos amigos. Ella los quería a pesar de todo.

– ¿No sé supone que mañana tienes que ir al club? Hasta donde recuerdo, para ti no hay nada más importante. – Decía Yukari.

– Oh sí – Dijo ella. – Pero salgamos pasado mañana, ¿qué dicen?

– De acuerdo. – Sonrió Gakupo. – Podemos ir a la cafetería de la vez pasada.

– Oh sí. – Dijo SeeU. – Los postres allí son deliciosos.

Luka hizo una mueca al recordar los precios de ese lugar. – Claro. Suena muy divertido. – Se preguntaba si su bolsillo sobreviviría ese mes. Y eso era otra cosa que le agradaba de sus salidas con Neru. No solo podía ser ella misma, además no le implicaban un gran gasto. Neru resultó ser muy sencilla y descomplicada, se contentaba con un simple helado, incluso casi siempre actuaba sorprendida porque sus padres no la habían dejado hacer alguna cosa.

En ese momento a Luka se le dio por ver que hacía su amiga rubia y se encontró que nuevamente estaba hablando secretamente con Gumi. Se preocupó al principio pensando que podían estar hablando de ella, pero luego recordó lo que pasó el sábado. – "De seguro le está preguntando cómo le fue en su cita". – Pensaba Luka.

Y cómo si la pelirrosa fuese adivina, eso era lo que hacía Neru. – Tienes que contarme todo. – Neru miraba fijamente a Gumi.

– Qué te parece más tarde. – Decía susurrando la peliverde.

– Pero, no puedo esperar. – Neru insistía.

– No. – Vieron que Lily notó que hablaban en susurros. Ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien y al parecer había colgado. – Más tarde, después de la escuela si quieres.

Neru hizo mala cara. – Después de la escuela no podré.

Gumi la quedó mirando. – ¿Por qué?

– Esto… tengo un compromiso ya. – Dijo Neru.

– Ya veo. –Dijo extrañada Gumi.

Lily volvió su atención a ellas. – Entonces Neru-chan, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó.

– En serio lo siento mucho Lily-san, el sábado estaba muy enferma.

– Oh no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan. Solo espero que ya te sientas mejor. – Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amable.

– S-sí. – Neru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Después de todo Lily era muy amable.

Gumi por su lado ya empezaba a enojarse – "¿y así espera Neru ayudarme? Si se comportaba así le va a gustar más a Lily". – Pensaba enojada.

– Aun así, me siento muy mal por lo del sábado. – Neru trataba de excusarse para que Lily no se diera cuenta de que había mentido. – Sí quieres podemos hacer algo mañana. – Comentaba Neru en tono de disculpa, esperando sonar sincera y ver la reacción de la rubia.

– No sé. – Dijo Lily. Ella no pudo evitar mirar a Gumi en ese momento. A pesar de todo no la había pasado mal la tarde, Gumi había sido una buena compañía.

– ¿Iban a salir el sábado? – Preguntó asombrada Miki, quien al parecer acababa de llegar.

– Hola Miki-chan. – Saludó Gumi, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– ¿Iban a salir el sábado? – Repitió ella. – ¿Y sin nosotras? – Preguntó señalándose a sí misma y a Gumi. – ¿Era una cita? – Interrogó asombrada.

– Ah esto. – Neru no sabía que decir.

– Sí. Era una cita. – Afirmó Lily. Miki estaba mirándolas con la boca abierta y Gumi no tenía expresión alguna en su cara. – Pero Neru-chan se enfermó.

– Oh ya veo. – Dijo Miki. – Pero no nos dijeron nada.

– No quería armar mucho revuelo con eso. – Dijo Lily.

Neru sentía que no sabía dónde meterse y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. – S-sí, no es para tanto.

– Claro lo que digan. – Fue la simple respuesta de Miki, quien ahora dirigía su vista a Gumi. – ¿Y tú que hiciste el fin de semana?

– Oh cuando me iba donde me encontraría con Neru-chan llegó Gumi-chan y pasamos un rato agradable. –Respondió por Gumi, Lily.

Miki sentía que la situación era cada vez más extraña. Pasó a ver a Gumi y a Neru sospechosamente, ella no creía en las coincidencias. – "Ya les preguntaré más tarde". – Se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento el docente llegó como siempre tarde, algo que ya empezaba a verse extraño y la clase comenzó. A la hora del receso Miki afirmó sentirse algo mal y le pidió a Gumi y a Neru que las acompañaran a la enfermería. Lily iba a ir con ellas pero la pelirroja se lo impidió. – Creo que solo iré por una pastilla, ve a guardarnos la mesa. – Dijo.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar pero no avanzado mucho Miki las detuvo. – Bien me dirán la verdad. – Las miraba a las dos como un par de sospechosas de un crimen. – Puede que Lily-chan no lo vea pero yo no soy ciega.

Gumi y Neru se vieron para luego ver a Miki. – De acuerdo. – Dijo Neru. – A Gumi-san le gusta Lily-san y yo pensé que sería buena idea darle un empujón, así que acepte salir con Lily-san solo para dejarla plantada y que Gumi-san llegara donde ella.

– ¡Oye! – Reclamó la peliverde. – Se suponía que sería secreto.

– No tiene caso ya ocultarlo. – Dijo la rubia.

– Tú eres la de las cartas, ¿no? – Afirmó Miki.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– No lo niegues. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Hace tiempo tenía mis sospechas, esto solo lo confirma.

– Sí, ella es. – Afirmó Neru.

– ¿Y por qué a ella si le contaste y a mí no? – Exigió un poco enojada Miki.

– Yo no le dije nada. – Respondió Gumi. – Ella me descubrió intentando colocar una en el casillero de Lily. – Dijo con una mueca.

– mmm ya veo. – Dijo pensativa Miki. – Bueno, ahora también hago parte de esto.

– ¿De qué? – Preguntó desconcertada Neru.

– ¡Del team Gumi! – Dijo emocionada.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la "dueña" del grupo.

– Sí, seremos tus guías en la conquista de Lily-chan. – Decía Miki con brillo en los ojos. – Ya verás como con nuestra ayuda lograrás meterte en sus pantalones.

– ¡Eh! – Fue lo único que dijo Gumi.

– ¡Eso suena genial! – Fue la respuesta de Neru. – Eres una genio Miki. – La rubia pasó a ver a Gumi y colocarle una mano en el hombro. – No te preocupes. Ya verás como con nuestra ayuda conquistarás a Lily-san.

Por otro lado en la cafetería una rubia se encontraba sola sentada en una mesa, pero ella estaba muy lejos de ese lugar y pensaba en su extraño encuentro con Gumi.

_Su teléfono sonó por lo que contestó. – Hola... ¡Neru-chan! ¿Pasó algo? … ¿Te sientes mal? … ¡Oh! En ese caso puedo ir a tu casa y cuidarte… Sí, por mí no habría problema… ¿Seguro no quieres compañía?... oh no te preocupes por la cita… claro, cuídate y mejórate… adiós. – Ella suspiró cuando colgó, en verdad esperaba emocionada aquella cita, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado._

_Se levantó de la mesa y disponía irse cuando de la nada apareció Gumi. – H-Hola ¿Lily-chan? – La saludó algo nerviosa._

_– ¡Hola Gumi! – Le devolvió el saludo muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_– N-nada especial, simplemente quería salir y despejarme un poco. – Dijo algo nerviosa Gumi, quien esperaba haber sonado convincente._

_– Claro siéntate. – Lily sacó una silla para que se acomodara Gumi._

_– G-gracias. _

_– Teníamos rato de no salir juntas solo las dos._

_– S-sí._

_Lily frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué tan tímida? _

_Gumi no hallaba que decir. – Etto…_

_– Oh no me hagas caso, a veces pregunto cosas imprudentes. _

_– N-no es eso… – Gumi le iba a dar una excusa cualquiera pero Lily se le adelantó._

_– ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo, o vamos a ver una película? No sé, aprovechemos que estamos aquí y hagamos algo divertido. – Gumi solo asintió. – Bueno, yo voto porque caminemos y nos probemos algo de ropa, luego algunos juegos en una arcade, sé que te gustan esas cosas y finalmente dejamos la comida de último… ¿qué dices?_

_Gumi asintió ferozmente. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Quizás Neru tenía razón y debía mostrarle a Lily que ella era más que una compañera de clases. Así como lo propuso Lily fue toda la tarde, Lily se la pasó haciéndole bromas a Gumi y molestándola, y la peliverde en lo que podía le contaba curiosidades o contaba algo de ella misma a la rubia. _

– Ese si que fue un buen sábado. – Se dijo a sí misma Lily, dejó de ver a lo lejos y notó que sus amigas venían caminando donde ella. Miki se veía muy animada. – "¿No que estaba enferma?" – Se preguntó. Neru se veía igual de distraída viendo quizás a la mesa de los populares y Gumi se veía nerviosa. – "Que linda es, ¿por qué no lo había notado antes?" – Pensó para sí misma.

– Hola Lily-chan. – Dijo demasiado emocionada Miki. – ¿Cómo te fue en nuestra ausencia?

– Bien. – Dijo con una ceja alzada. – ¿Tú no te sentías mal? – Interrogó.

– ¡Oh ya tomé una pastilla y me siento genial! – Gumi golpeó su rostro y Neru la miró como le hubiese salido otra cabeza… ¡esa chica no podía ser más evidente!

– Oh me alegro mucho. – Dijo con una sonrisa suave Lily. Por suerte la rubia era algo densa a veces.

El almuerzo pasó normal y le siguieron las clases. Una vez acabadas las clases Neru se dirigía a los casilleros a encontrarse con Luka como siempre, pero en ese momento recibió una llamada a uno de sus teléfonos celular. Metió la mano en su bolso pero sacó el equivocado, lo guardo y sacó el que estaba sonando. Ella no sabía qué hacer con dos teléfonos, según sus padres sería buena idea que tuviera dos, uno como Neru y otro como Miku. – Aló… Oh Hola Kei-san… no, no vi que eras tú, ¿dime?… ¿Tengo que ir hoy? Pero si estoy de vacaci… oh vale bien, ya voy… dile a Yuki que no se vaya sin mí… hasta luego. – Colgó algo triste, ella quería pasar la tarde con Luka, ya que desde el sábado no hablaban.

Y mientras pensaba en ella una muy alegre pelirrosa se acercaba a ella. Volteó a ver a todos lados y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie saludó muy emocionada a la rubia. – Neru-chaaaaaaaan. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estuvo tú día? Espero que bien.

– "¿Neru-chan?" – Se preguntó la rubia. – "Luka si que es extraña". – Pensaba Neru. – Hola Luka-san, supongo que mi día fue normal. – Dijo alzándose los hombros.

– Que bien. Emocionada por otra tarde genial con Megurine Luka. – Dijo con falso tono arrogante.

– Oh lo siento Luka-san. – Dijo desanimada Neru. – Me llamaron y tengo que irme.

– ¿Te llamaron? ¿Quién te llamó? – Preguntó, el tono de Neru era como sonaba su padre cuando lo llamaban a trabajar en un día libre.

Neru tuvo ganas de golpearse nuevamente la frente. – "¿Por qué solo con Luka olvido que en la escuela soy Neru?". – Ignorando sus pensamientos la rubia respondió. – M-mis padres me llamaron, lo lamento mucho.

– ¿Seguro? ¿No estarás huyendo de otra cita? – Preguntó en broma Luka.

– "¿C-cita?". – Neru se encontraba sumamente roja. – "¿P-para ella nuestras salidas son citas?".

– ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Luka. – Estás roja.

– N-nada. Ya me tengo que ir. Me están esperando. – Dijo para salir corriendo Neru.

– Claro. – Se despedía Luka con la mano.

Neru corrió hasta el estacionamiento donde ya estaba el auto de Crypton esperándola. – "¡Genial! ¿Y ahora que querrá Kei-san?" – Abrió la puerta donde los gemelos la miraron extrañados.

– ¿Miku? – Preguntó Len. – ¿No estabas de vacaciones?

– Sí. – Respondió ella mientras se quitaba la peluca, acomodaba el cabello en sus dos coletas y quitaba lentillas para guardarlas. – Pero Kei-san me llamó.

Rin estuvo muy contenta de que Miku fuese nuevamente con ellos a Crypton; aunque sea por un día. El viaje como siempre fue todo menos calmado y es que esos rubios siempre era lo mismo, comenzaban a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, empezaban a dar opiniones opuestas y finalmente terminaban peleando.

Una vez en Crypton los gemelos se fueron como siempre al estudio a grabar y Miku se fue a la oficina de su manager. En el camino se encontró con Meiko y Kaito, quienes no tenían sus usuales uniformes, la morena tenía un vestido elegante rojo y Kaito un traje de saco y corbata.

– ¡Hola chicos! – Saludó la peliaqua. – ¿Y esa ropa?

– Hola Miku-chan. – Respondió Kaito. – Nos vemos genial, ¿no?

– Sí.

– Pues estamos practicando. – Dijo Meiko. Miku los vio extrañada – Con nuestros nuevos trabajos tendremos que usar ropa "normal".

– ¿Nuevo trabajo? – Preguntó ella desconcertada.

– Sí, Miku. ¿No recuerdas que luego de la gira ya no grabaríamos más?

– ¿Kei-san los d-despidió? – Interrogó Miku al borde de las lágrimas.

– No Miku-chan. – Respondió despreocupado Kaito. – Nosotros solicitamos el cambio en el contrato, igual yo estoy un poco cansado de cantar ya. Quiero dedicarme a algo más tranquilo y dedicarle más tiempo a Mei-chan. – La castaña en ese momento sonrió.

– Oh ya veo, igual no deja de ser triste.

– No te preocupes Miku-chan. – Dijo Meiko suavemente. – Algún día estarás como nosotros y querrás una vida más tranquila lejos de los paparazis, los fans locos y pasar el tiempo con la persona que quieres.

– Ya veo. ¿Y cuando anunciaran su retiro?

– Durante la elección del nuevo Vocaloid.

Miku se sentía algo triste, pero a sus amigos no parecía importarle el asunto y si ellos eran felices con esa decisión ella tenía que erarlo también. En ese momento miró su reloj. – Oh rayos se me hace tarde para ir donde Kei-san.

– ¿No estabas de vacaciones?

– Sí. Pero, Kei-san me llamó. – Ella simplemente alzó los hombros.

– Entonces nos vemos más tarde Miku-chan. – Los chicos se despidieron y ella siguió su camino.

Al final llegó ante aquella puerta color caoba, tocó la puerta y luego de un "adelante" ingresó. – Buenas tardes Kei-san. – Saludó formalmente Miku.

– Hola Miku-san. Sé que estas de vacaciones y ahora estas en un instituto, pero he tenido una idea genial. – Miku rodó sus ojos ante esa frase, siempre era lo mismo. – Como bien sabes los Kagamine están grabando un nuevo álbum. – Ella asintió. – Y he pensado en incluir una participación tuya en el álbum.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí, ya sabes una serie de canciones entre los tres. – Su manager sonrió ampliamente. – No negaras que es una idea genial.

Miku no tuvo más que asentir, cuando a su manager se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien se la sacara. Además tampoco es que ella se pudiese negar. Miku pasó el resto de la tarde junto con su manager y los gemelos hablando sobre este nuevo proyecto. Los gemelos estaban igual que desconcertados que Miku, pero al final aceptaron felices de cantar con Miku.

Al día siguiente Neru se dirigía como siempre a la escuela, llegó a los casilleros y como siempre allí estaba Luka. La iba a saludar pero Luka le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Fueron a un pasillo algo desocupado donde había varios salones.

– ¡Hola Neru-chan! – Saludó muy alegre Luka. – ¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer?

– B-bien. – Dijo algo sonrojada Neru, estar tan cerca de Luka la ponía nerviosa, aunque ella se preguntaba porque.

Luka iba a decirle algo más pero en ese momento vieron a Gakupo, Yuuma, SeeU y Yukari acercarse. Luka fingió insultar a Neru. – Quítate de mi camino estúpida. – Neru comprendiendo lo que ocurría decidió esconderse en uno de los salones dejando sola a Luka en el pasillo.

– Hola princesa. – Saludó con sarcasmo Gakupo. – ¿Qué tal tus compromisos?

– Hola Gaku. – Dijo ella un poco nerviosa, sentía que algo en el ambiente estaba mal. – B-bien.

– Sí, supongo que montar en metro y visitar a los menos desamparados es muy entretenido. – Gakupo dijo irónicamente, mientras que sus otros amigos la miraban despectivamente.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertada Luka.

– No te hagas la tonta. Ya sabemos la verdad sobre ti. – Luka no comprendía lo que pasaba.

– ¿D-de qué hablan?

– Ayer te seguimos. – Dijo altivamente SeeU. – Queríamos saber que tanto hacías en las tardes sin nosotros.

– ¿Qué? – Interrogó ahora alarmada Luka.

– Sí. Ayer cuando te ibas te seguimos. No podía creer que montaras en un metro. – Dijo Yukari con tono de asco. – Y pues por seguirte tocó montarnos nosotras también.

Luka ya estaba pálida. – Yo espero jamás en la vida volver a montar en una de esas cosas. – SeeU comentó un poco disgustada.

Gakupo continuó con la historia. – Como sea, luego que bajamos del metro te seguimos hasta tú casa y nos sorprendió ver donde vivías, al principio pensamos que era algún tipo de caridad, pero al ver como saludabas muy cariñosamente a una mujer muy parecida a ti llegamos a lo obvio, eres pobre. Lo que no comprendíamos era porque estudias aquí. Ahí intervino Yuuma.

Gakupo pasó a verlo como dándole la palabra. – Sí, pues resulta que Kiyoteru es amigo de mi familia y le pregunté por ti anoche. ¿Sabes que dijo? – Preguntó mirando directamente a una muy blanca Luka. – Que eres la estudiante más excepcional que ha tenido esta escuela y que estaba orgulloso de que hayas decidido solicitar la admisión y presentar el examen para la beca.

Ante el silencio de Luka, Gakupo continuó. – Así que Luka, nos has mentido todo este tiempo. Lo que realmente no puedo creer es que alguien como tú haya creído que podía ser nuestra amiga. Solo te lo diré una vez. – Se acercó más a ella. – No te acerque más a nosotros y olvídate de que guardaremos tu secretico. Hoy al final del día todos lo sabrán. – Se alejó de ella junto con sus compañeros.

A lo lejos la pelirrosa escuchó varios comentarios. – Que bueno que nunca te le confesaste Gakupo.

– Já, ¿me imaginan con alguien así?

– ¿Quién tiene el cabello rosa? Eso es extraño.

– A mí nunca me gustó su cabello.

Luka se apoyó a la pared y fue cayendo hacía al suelo, en ese momento solo quería desaparecer. Mientras que Neru se sentía indignada, había escuchado todo del otro lado y no comprendía como los amigos de Luka la rechazaban solo porque ella no tenía dinero como ellos.

**Lista de cosas que no se pueden hacer con Megurine Luka:**

**Hacerle bullying en una cita (Hecho)**

**Hacerla llorar por una Miku tsundere ****(Hecho)**

**Hacerla tímida (Hecho)**

**Que sea pobre ****(Hecho)**

**Matarla... en más de una ocasión ****(Hecho)**

**Me gusta descubrir todas las cosas que no se pueden hacer con Luka. Me pregunto si hacer que pierda su estatus de princesita de la escuela también hará parte de la lista xD**

**Ahora seamos sinceros, ustedes esperaban este giro, ¿no?**

**.**

**FanRubius^3: Ohhh primer comentario(? Dime, qué se siente(? jajaja! Qué cómo te descubrí? jajaja Soy muy detallista y observadora y tú tienes una forma muy tú de escribir jajajaja! Eres una descarada! Cómo odias a Ia en esta historia si en tu campamento loco es una perra psicópata(? Jajaja creo que ya viste porque el spoiler, no? xD Ah no te preocupes, la locura viene con imán, así que ya me acostumbre a tener gente loca a mi alrededor(? Niños ratas? Qué es eso? Violetta? Mi sobrina de 6 años veía eso. Skrillex? Qué o quién es eso? Ok ya te diste cuenta que no estoy muy al día jajajaj! Ya veremos si no te pierdes el cap. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y tú review de cumpleaños ^^ y decirme que haga una parranda, pero te informo que el alcohol no me enloquece, hace lo inverso que a los demás... me quedo totalmente quieta :v **

**RedScars: See actualizo muy rápido, pero sé que les gusta jajajaja! Me alegro que te "encante" ^^ y pues aquí un giro inesperado jajaja! Oh eso? Pues ya Luka sabrá que Miku y Neru son la misma persona jeje... Y Luka es así, porque esa es la verdadera Luka jajaja! Gracias por tú ki ^^**

**Ako: Lo siento señorita, solicitud no procesada... error en el sistema... jajaja! Vale, ya verás que Ia ya no querrá un tachangou con Luka :p Eh si va para largo, mejor acomodate en tu silla jajaja! Espero este cap te haya gustado. Saludos!**

**Akuma "la exigente intensa" White: Já ahí tienes tú KaMei, te dije que no iba a responder a tus preguntas y solicitudes en ese momento, pero no quiere decir que te haya ignorado jajajaja! Pues yo sigo siendo yo, lo que pasa es que todos esperaban el bullying :v Aún no sé, me ayudas con alguien? jijiji Ohhh es "eso"... Luka si es linda, en la mesa le da comida, en la cama le cuenta cuentos y en el baño... eso no se hace solo? :v Creo que contaste mal, mi cumpleaños fue hace xx días... ah ok este review no llegó ahora? no? jajaja es broma, sip, cumplí *Imagina el valor que quieras* años xD Gracias por tu mensaje xD Esto, se nota tanto que no tengo amigos(? oh no es que n-no tenga es que e-estan lejos... pero sí tengo! hmp. ****Ahora vamos al fin a hablar del capítulo jajaja! A ver, ahí se vio parte de la cita. Celos? Quién dijo(? Dónde que yo no los veo(? Te había dicho que la cita me quedó linda! Jum. Claro que habrá "reencuentro" 3:) Saludos!**

**Trynni Lee: Nop. No sé japones, en la universidad donde estudié brindaban cursos de idiomas (tomé portugués e inglés), cuando me gradué fue que agregaron japones ;A; Ahhh palabra nueva xD Ahí estuvo la cita de Gumi y Lily, incluso ahora tendrá ayudantes jajaja! Oh (a menos que sea sarcasmo tu pregunta) Neru siente celos de Miku, aunque sea ella misma porque Luka ama a Miku. Suerte recibida! Espero este cap te haya gustado ^^**

**Persona invisible que por suerte FF lo llama Guest: Gracias por pensar eso de mi historia ^^ Me alegro mucho que te guste. Jajaja no imaginas la reacción de Luka 3:) Y con quien ves a Miki? Saludos!**

**Kaeeem: Oh gracias por pensar eso de mi fic ^^ y pues aquí otra actualización rápida jajaja Esa es la idea que se vaya soltando y muestre la verdades Luka xD Con quien ves a Miki? Acepto recomendaciones jajaja! Ya escribiré de mis otros fics jijiji Saludos!**

**Farthaz: Hola! Es una lastima saber que luego de este cap muy probablemente tú odio vuelva(? jajaja! Ya Luka se enterará que Neru es Miku xD Qué cuantos caps llevo? mmm unos trece(? jajaja! Y cuántos va a tener? ni idea jajaja los que me salgan xD Saludos!**

**MontanaHatsune92: Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el cap, espero este también ^^ Saludos! **

**Shizuka^2: Te comprendo, también odio mi celular, cuando decidí cambiarlo me quedo sin trabajo ¬¬ mala suerte y eso jajaja! En serio, cómo sobrevives? jajaja ohh mira con este capítulo tú odio a mi puede volver(? Tú Luka? Eres una ilusa al pensar que es tuya! jajaja! Es que sé que esperaban bullying, así que no lo niegues, te sorprendí xD Gumi ya tiene ayuda y no le fue tan mal en la cita xD ajajaja see Luka se va a dar la sorpresa de su vida cuando sepa que Neru y Miku son la misma persona jajaja! Ya aquí está el cap y no te creas, necesito algo que hacer urgente! Aunque tú propuesta del perro no suena tan mal :v Saludos!**

**Fersi Lovedeath: Oh gracias por considerarlo un buen fic ^^ y bueno, ya sabes que FF nos trollea a todos jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el giro inesperado(? aunque creo que se venía venir, no? Jejeje esa es la idea del primer cap y por qué Neru? porque es la que más se parece a Miku... see claro se "parece". Jeje es que yo no creo que haya "malos porque sí" así que le di una razón a Luka para ser una p****, pero ya está cambiando y si es un poco tsundere pero no mucho. Ah esto, al menos ya Gumi tiene "ayudantes" jajaja y quizás Neru le rompa el corazón jijiji Por qué he tenido un deja vu con tú frase de "seguiré esto"(? jajajaja! Gracias por el review, no lo vi venir y saludos!**

**Shinobukun: Ohhh i have the power! jajaja! En serio te pasa eso? Qué bien! No soy tan mala escritora ^^ Igual, mira como te aprecio que publiqué esto rápido para que no te mate la ansiedad(? See, esa es la idea, que cuando Luka descubra que Miku es Neru ya esté enamorada de la verdadera Miku y no la imagen como ahora... Alguien me leyó el pensamiento jajaja see algún día Miku/Neru la escuchará cantar xD Me alegro que te guste tanto ^^ Saludos!**

**Megurine Clarissa: Algo me dice que eres algo sensible, así que no te haré bullying jajaja! No tienes que decir más, los triángulos son algo complicados :s En verdad me adoras? wow gracias ^^ me alegro que te gusten mis fics. Sabes, no me culpes a mi de no poder dormir, a que no duermes por culpa de ese triángulo(? Mi edad? Ñe prefiero no decirla. Que curioso, yo soy otaku por culpa de mi hermano mayor que no me dejaba ver novelas sino que veíamos animes :v ya tranquila, no te haré daño, allí está la cita jajaja y habrán más xD Saludos!**

**SaraSamm: Ohhhhhh chiquilla me harás llorar :') que linda eres, que lindo mensaje... jajaja n-no es que sea un perro con rabia es q-que... bueno sí, yo que culpa que me afecte tanto la cafeína :v Ohhh te aseguro que no fue por maldad contigo(? Lo siento, en este fic no habrá LilyxNeru muhahaha No es que lo haga así por fastidiarte(? Ohhh pobre Lily, "Lily te advierto, esa chica está looooca ignorara"... ahora que advertí a la rubia continuemos, ohhh que forma de conquistarla no? eso es en lo único que piensas no? cuando Luka le quite la peluca y diga "Miku, tómame" jajaja! Bueeeeeno el resto del mensaje ya te lo respondí y vaya que tu no duermes :v **

**A'Svstheworld: Hasta ahora lo noto, te cambiaste el nombre? D: En fin, see ellas tienen citas, solo que no se han dado cuenta(? o más bien no lo admiten jajaja! Ah si, Miku eventualmente se dará cuenta de lo que siente por su nueva amiga, por ahora la ayudará con cierto problemilla que tiene jajaja! Aquí el siguiente cap, espero te haya gustado ^^**

**Kihara CJ: Hooooooola! Qué? No pueden serlo? Si en otros fics se enamoran nada más verse porque en el mio no pueden ser BFF en un día(? jajajajajaja entre ellas hay empatía y química, solo que no se han dado cuenta(? :v Oh créeme yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola jijiji Gracias por pensar eso de mi fics y en general de mi escritura ^^ pdta: jajaja vale, es tú tablon quedatela :v Ohhh gracias eso si que es un gran detalle jajaja agradezco el saludo de cumpleaños ^^**

**Mashiro09: Oh gracias! Es lindo leer eso y saber que piensan eso de mi historia ^^ ah si Luka de ayudante es muy sarcástica(? jajaja al menos los hago reír xD Aquí el nuevo cap, espero te guste ^^**

**.**

**Vale estoy pensando seriamente, o en no hacerles bullying o responder por MP jajaja wow gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me hacen feliz ^^**

**Pdta: Ya corregí a la Meiko rubia xD **

**Saludos!**


	9. ¡Soy una plebeya!

**Hola! No me odian? Es en serio? D: Y ahora qué hago? Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su odio(? ;A; **

**Capitulo nueve – ¡Soy una plebeya!**

_Tus amigos descubren tu secreto, te rechazan y tú:_

_a. __No puedes creerlo. ¿Cómo paso eso?_

_b. __Lloras desconsoladamente y culpas a todos._

_c. __Piensas que te mereces su odio por mentirosa. _

_d. __Todas las anteriores son correctas. _

_e. __A y C son correctas. _

_f. __B es falsa._

_g. __B es verdadera y A falsa._

_h. __Ninguna de las anteriores es correcta._

_i. __¿Por qué sigues leyendo las opciones? ¿No ves que no tienen sentido?_

Luka se encontraba en el suelo sin poder creer todavía lo que había ocurrido, las lágrimas se negaban a ceder, el asombro, la vergüenza y la rabia le impedían dejarlas salir. ¿En qué momento sus "amigos" decidieron seguirla? Más aun, ¿aún puede llamarlos sus amigos?

Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, sus manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El año escolar apenas estaba comenzando, lo que significaba que su último año iba a ser un infierno. Ahora toda la escuela la iba a odiar e iba a ser el hazme reír del instituto. – "Sí que me lo merezco, por mentirosa". – Comenzó a pensar en cada persona que había rechazado, burlado o humillado y se sintió peor.

Ella realmente nunca comprendió del todo el porqué de su actuar, sus padres eran amorosos y la querían, le enseñaron a ser amable y respetuosa con otras personas. ¿En qué momento comenzó a comportarse como una… perra?

Ella lo único que recuerda es que su primer día de clases en esa escuela estaba sumamente nerviosa y no lograba hablar con nadie, nunca se había sentido tan tímida. Ella se sentó alejada de todos, no quería pasar por lo mismo que en su antiguo colegio. Los días pasaron y ella seguía sin entablar amistad con nadie, pero de un momento a otro todos comenzaron a literalmente "idolatrarla" y seguirla, sobre todo las cuatro personas que ahora la rechazaban. Según parecía todo comenzó porque Gakupo estaba muy interesado en ella y eso volcó toda la atención hacia ella. Ella nunca se había sentido tan aceptada, por lo que comenzó a hacer todas las cosas que ellos hacían y pronto se había convertido en la chica más popular, admirada y deseada de toda la escuela.

Entre el llanto se rio de sí misma. – Que estúpida he sido. – Se dijo para luego acurrucarse más y llorar más fuerte.

En ese momento sintió a alguien abrazarla y decirle. – No eres una estúpida. Solo una adolescente que buscaba aceptación. – Se dejó abrazar por largo rato mientras terminaba de derramar sus lágrimas, cuando se calmó levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la veían con preocupación.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Para luego burlarte de mí? – Preguntó entre enojada y triste la pelirrosa

Neru le sonrió con simpatía. – ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

– No sé, Supongo que tú también me rechazaras.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Le preguntó nuevamente la rubia.

– ¡Porque soy pobre! – Dijo desolada Luka.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que "y"? No pertenezco a esto. – Miraba y señalaba a su alrededor. – Solo soy una "infiltrada".

– Luka. – Habló suavemente Neru. – No me importa tú condición económica, ya te dije, quiero conocer a la verdadera Megurine Luka.

Luka se sintió conmovida en ese instante, estaba al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente. Al parecer había tomado una buena decisión al aceptar el trato con Neru. – Pero, ¿no ves? No tengo nada, solo soy una nerd.

– Y eso te hace muy especial. Deberías estar feliz de ser tan inteligente. Llegaras lejos por tus propios esfuerzos. Si bien Gakupo y los demás tienen dinero y esas cosas, pero no han logrado nada por sí mismos, todo se lo han dado sus padres. – Neru acarició la mejilla de Luka suavemente y limpió sus lágrimas. – Quizás estar entre tanto riquillo desde niña te afecto un poco tu forma de pensar, pero tienes cosas que te hacen especial.

Luka chistó ante esa afirmación. – No tengo nada Neru, ni siquiera mis padres me apoyan en mis sueños.

– ¿Y cuál es tu sueño?

– Te burlaras de mí. – Dijo ocultando su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos.

Neru tomó las manos de Luka y levantó su rostro. – No me burlaré. – Le dijo seriamente. – La rubia luego alzó su mano y mostró su dedo meñique. – Te lo prometo.

Luka sintió una especie de deja vu ante la situación, alzó su mano y entrelazó su dedo con el de Neru. – Quiero ser cantante.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó con ilusión Neru.

– Sí. Pero mis padres no lo permitirán, quieren que ingrese a una universidad. Dicen que la música es una pérdida de tiempo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Neru se sintió ofendida. – ¡Eso no es así! De seguro tienes mucho talento.

– No me has escuchado aún.

– Porque tú no has querido. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego miró a su reloj de pulsera y al ver la hora casi se espanta. – Luka, es tarde y deberíamos estar en el salón hace bastante.

– No quiero ir.

– Deja de lloriquear. Vamos, hay cosas más importantes que "el qué dirán". – Decía mientras la jalaba de un brazo intentando hacer que se levantara.

– Tú no lo entiendes. Yo siempre he sido el centro de atención en esta escuela, todos están al pendiente de lo más mínimo que hago.

Neru tuvo ganas de reírse a carcajadas… si tan solo Luka supiera a quien le decía esas palabras. – Luka, quizás creas que esto es el fin del mundo, pero no lo es. Espero que te des cuenta también que en gran parte te mereces esto. – La miró seria, puede que su amiga en esos momentos necesitara alguien que la consolara, pero también a alguien que le haga ver la realidad.

– Sí ya lo sé. Pero es muy difícil Neru. Es muy difícil aclarar algo que sabes que deberías cuando estás tan segura que luego de hacerlo las cosas no serán igual. – La rubia en ese momento se sintió identificada con las palabras de la pelirrosa y estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad a Luka. – Luka… yo… – Pero fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa.

– Vamos. – Se levantó de repente. – No podemos estar en este pasillo por siempre. Si nos descubren el regaño será grande.

– S-sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón. En el camino Neru le recomendó a Luka entrar al baño y limpiarse el maquillaje que tenía corrido. Ya de vuelta al salón la rubia tuvo el impulso de disculparse con Luka. – Lo siento. – Luka la miró extrañada. – Quizás si no hubiese llegado a tu vida no hubieses ignorado a tus amigos y ellos jamás se habrían dado cuenta de la verdad.

Luka se detuvo y miró fijamente a la rubia. – No lo sientas. Jamás lo vuelva a hacer. – Neru la quedó mirando sorprendida. – Agradezco que lo hayas hecho, nunca me había sentido tan libre, tan yo misma con otra persona. Además, ellos no eran mis amigos, si lo fuesen no me hubiesen seguido y menos rechazado. – Luka la miraba con cariño. – ¡Gracias! Creo que nunca antes había tenido una amistad sincera y sin secretos y lamento no haberte dicho todos mis secretos antes, pero aun no confiaba lo suficiente en ti para decírtelo. Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante no habrá secretos entre nosotras.

Neru se sintió en medio de un aguacero de sentimientos. En ese momento llevó su mano a su cabello para revelarle su secreto a Luka, ella se sentía mal de ocultarle su verdadera identidad, sobre todo al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Luka. Cuando ya se disponía a quitarse la peluca un docente interrumpió. – ¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí? Vayan a su salón de inmediato. – Dijo para luego entregarles una amonestación y sancionarlas, ahora ellas tendrían que pasar la tarde en el salón de castigos.

Neru pensó que quizás no era buena idea decirle aún a Luka que ella en realidad es Miku. Quizás ella comenzaría a comportarse como una fangirl loca y dejaría de ser ella misma para agradarle a Hatsune Miku. Su amistad podría verse velada por eso y ella no quería perder la amistad de Luka por nada.

Llegaron al salón y al abrir la puerta todos las quedaron viendo extrañados. El docente miró el reloj y luego a ellas. – ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? – Preguntó enojado al no recibir respuesta siguió con su discurso. – Megurine-san, sé que usted es la mejor estudiante, pero eso no le da derecho a llegar a la hora que quiera. – Luka no había sido capaz de apartar la mirada del piso, pero al escuchar eso y las risas de sus antiguos amigos quiso desaparecer. – Y usted Akita-san, yo sé de su posición, pero eso tampoco le da a usted razón para llegar a esta hora. – Neru le latía fuertemente el corazón. Esperaba que ante esas palabras sus amigas no empezaran a hacer preguntas.

El docente les iba a designar un castigo pero ellas mostraron que ya tenían uno. El docente las dejó ingresar y cada una se fue a su asiento habitual. Luka no quería sentarse en el medio de su antiguo grupo, pero no tenía otra opción. Neru por su lado fue a su silla donde recibió miradas de interrogación de parte de sus amigas. Con la mirada le preguntaban que hacía con Luka.

La clase siguió su rumbo. Durante su desarrollo Gakupo y Yuuma comenzaron a lanzarle cosas a Luka y SeeU y Yukari a hacer gestos como si hubiese algo en mal estado. La clase se dio por terminada y al cambio de docente Gakupo se levantó de su asiento.

– Buenos días a todos. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Luka sintió que su corazón se detenía abruptamente y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Neru por su lado se acomodó de una forma que podría levantarse rápidamente. Lily, Gumi y Miki iban a bombardear a preguntas a la rubia pero al escuchar a Gakupo dirigirse a todos y la pose defensiva de su amiga le dieron su atención. – Hoy tengo que darles una pésima noticia. – Dijo con falso tono de penumbroso. – Nuestra amiga Luka. – Señaló a la pelirrosa que solo deseaba que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y la tragara. – Nos ha mentido a todos. – Todo el salón había quedado en total silencio. – Ella no hace parte de nuestra elite. Es una chica becada.

Tras sus cortas palabras todos miraban a Gakupo expectantes, esperando que dijera que era una broma o algo así, sin embargo él solo se sentó. Al notar que Luka no decía nada y se veía asustada se dieron cuenta de que era verdad. Inicialmente nadie sabía que decir, luego comenzó un pequeño murmullo y finalmente en menos de diez minutos y gracias a la tecnología ya todo el colegio sabía el secreto de Luka.

Lily se encontraba con un rostro indescifrable, entre feliz y sorprendida. Miró a sus amigas y luego a Luka, para regresar su mirada a sus amigas. Miki y Gumi no podían cerrar sus bocas. – ¡¿Es broma?! – Prácticamente gritó Lily.

– ¿Es broma Luka? – Preguntó en un falso tono inocente SeeU.

Luka seguía en silencio. Lily comenzó a reír como loca. – No lo puedo creer. ¡Esto es genial! No que eras una princesita. – Luka no dijo una palabra. – Solo eres una mentirosa, ¿no? – Lily no hallaba por dónde empezar. – Quien diría que la princesita de noble no tiene nada. – Gumi y Miki reían a carcajadas sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

– Oh mírenme soy linda y perfecta. – Imitaba la voz de Luka Gumi.

– Soy la chica de tus sueños… obviamente ya que no soy real. – Seguía Miki

Los antiguos amigos de Luka la señalaban y también se burlaban. – Oh soy mejor que todos.

– Solo eres una perdedora. – Seguía Lily hablando en el mismo tono que usualmente usaba la pelirrosa. Luka no daba para defenderse, ya las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando un grito interrumpió a la rubia.

– ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – Gritó Neru enojada mientras se levantaba. Todos la miraron asombrados, especialmente sus amigas, pero la mirada más estupefacta la tenía Luka. – ¿Acaso importa que sea becada o no?

Lily, quien miraba a Neru con el ceño bastante fruncido, le respondió. – Pues si fuese otra persona, ¿pero ella? Já se ha burlado de cada alumno de esta escuela. – Dijo ofendida. – No comprendo como la defiendes.

– Aun así. Traten de comprenderla, es difícil estar en un lugar como este y saber que no perteneces a él. Ella solo trató de adaptarse lo mejor que pudo.

– Exacto. – Dijo Gakupo. – Ella no pertenece a esto, y no debió nunca creer que lo hacía.

Neru iba a replicar cuando entró el docente, por lo que comenzó la clase. Gumi, Lily y Miki miraban extrañamente a Neru. Primero llegó tarde acompañada de Luka y segundo, ¿la defendía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Lily la miró con una mueca en su rostro, por alguna razón ese evento hizo decepcionarse un poco de la rubia.

El receso pronto llegó. Todos salieron del salón de clases directo a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer. Luka se negaba a levantarse de su asiento y Neru fue hacia ella.

– Neru-chan, ¿qué se supone que haces? – Preguntó Lily.

– Acompañando a Luka-san.

– ¿Luka-san? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercana a ella?

– ¡Luka es mi amiga! – Afirmó con vehemencia la rubia. – Desde cuando lo somos no importa.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo alterada Miki. – Tú no puedes ser amiga de alguien como ella.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó.

– La lista es tan larga que no acabaría hoy. – Respondió la rubia.

– Pues quiero escucharla. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados Neru.

– Para empezar ella molestaba a todos.

– Hace semanas no lo hace. – Respondió segura Neru.

– Pues ahora pertenecerá al grupo de perdedoras. – Ahora refuto Gumi.

– Ya yo lo soy.

– Es pobre. – Dijo Miki. Gumi y Lily la quedaron viendo.

– ¿Y?

– Comprende, ella no es amiga de nadie. – Señaló Lily.

– No me importa lo que digan ustedes o los demás, no dejaré sola a Luka. Y dejen de hablar como si ella no estuviese aquí. – Afirmó enojada.

– Pero si parece zombi. – Decía la chica de cabellos rojos.

– ¡Aun así!

– No comprendo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero cuando esta. – Señalaba Lily a una muy ida pelirrosa. – Te traicione no regreses a nosotras llorando. – Tras decir eso salió del salón seguida de Gumi y Miki.

Neru suspiró cansada, eso había sido más difícil de lo que imaginaba. – Luka. – Llamó. – Luka tenemos que ir a la cafetería.

– ¿Por qué peleaste con tus amigas por mí? – Fue lo que recibió en respuesta.

– Ya arreglaré con ellas. Ya te dije que no te dejaré sola.

– Yo no merezco tú amistad. Déjame sola.

– ¡No! – Afirmó. – Luka, deja el drama, esto no es el fin del mundo. Ahora vamos a la cafetería, no puedes estar sin comer todo el rato.

– No iré. No quiero enfrentar eso.

– Algún día tendrás que ir y afrontarlo. Además, ¿piensas morir de hambre?

– Sería lo mejor.

Neru ya comenzaba a desesperarse. – ¡Luka ya deja la pendejada! Sé madura y afronta la realidad.

Luka quedó mirando a su amiga. Sonrió un poco al pensar que a pesar de todo no estaba sola, que tenía una amiga. Además, pensándolo bien ya podría descansar y dejar de fingir lo que no era, dejar de tener que dar esa imagen de princesita, ser ella misma. Al final le habían hecho un favor. – Tienes razón. Vamos.

Al llegar a la cafetería la mayoría de los estudiantes miraban a Luka de forma burlona y la señalaban. Cuando fue a la zona del bufet se encargaron de quitar las bandejas y uno de los compañeros de clases pidió todo el atún que quedaba. Ya de camino a una mesa cualquiera alguien hizo tropezar a Luka, lo que hizo que cayera sobre su almuerzo. Al escuchar las risas y señalamientos comprendió como se sentían las personas a quienes les había hecho lo mismo. Ella solo se levantó con elegancia y continuó su camino, por suerte Neru había pensado que algo así ocurriría y había pedido extra de cada cosa y compartió su almuerzo con Luka.

Desde cierta mesa a la distancia una rubia miraba enojada y decepcionada. – No puedo creer que Neru sea amiga de Luka.

– Y al parecer lo son hace tiempo. – Comentaba Gumi.

– Y no dijo nada. – Completaba Miki.

Lily suspiró. – Bueno siendo sinceras, ella no habla mucho de sí misma, lo que sabemos de ella es apenas su nombre si lo pensamos bien. – Gumi miró la expresión triste de Lily y comprendió un poco como se sentía, eso de andar tras de alguien y que este no te note no es agradable.

– Ya que importa. Neru sigue siendo nuestra amiga. – Comentaba Miki. – Creo que su gesto dice mucho de sí misma.

– Pero apoya a una… – Gumi se ahorró el insulto. – No comprendo cómo puede ser amiga de alguien que la hizo caer en medio de la cafetería y se burló de ella el primer día de clases.

– Por eso lo decía. No le importó eso y decidió acercarse a ella aun así. Y por lo que me parece, ella sabía todo esto antes.

– Buen punto. – Decía Lily. – Eso explica también porque todo el rato estaba viendo hacía la mesa de los populares.

– ¿Hacía eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– Todo el tiempo. Y Luka también miraba mucho hacia atrás últimamente. Creí que se traía algo contra nosotras. – Afirmó Lily.

– Y siempre estaba ocupada en las tardes. – Terminaba Gumi.

– Quién lo diría.

Por otro lado, como siempre ingresaron a la cafetería dos gemelos rodeados de muchas personas. Rin y Len fueron de inmediato donde estaba Luka. Rin no podía esperar a molestar a Luka, ya tenía incluso preparado algunos insultos. Caminó tranquilamente pero los Kagamine se congelaron al notar a una rubia de ojos dorados al lado de la pelirrosa.

Neru miró fijamente a Rin, comunicándose con ella en silencio. A Luka no le sorprendió que Rin fuese hasta donde ella y ya se preparaba para el golpe, pero al notar que no decía nada notó la pelea silenciosa que tenían las dos rubias. Al final Rin se fue a su mesa de siempre acompañada de su gemelo y todos sus fans. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero no comentaron sobre el tema.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó con los ojos abiertos y el ceño un poco fruncido Luka.

Neru estuvo tentada a decirle otra vez la verdad a Luka, pero pensó que ese no era el lugar correcto. – Digamos que le advertí a Rin-chan que no se meta contigo.

– ¿Rin-chan?

– Ah esto… es que me gusta su música y le digo así de cariño. P-pero aun así, no dejaré que nadie se meta contigo.

– ¿Por qué antes no te defendías así?

– No le veía el caso discutir. – Dijo con una sonrisa suave.

El día continuo y pronto llegó la hora de la salida. Luka suspiró aliviada cuando entró al salón de castigos y notó que solo estaría ella y Neru. La verdad no tenía ganas de ir a su club hoy. Solo quería salir corriendo, esconderse debajo de su cama y no salir jamás de allí

Las dos estuvieron un largo rato en silencio. El docente que las cuidaba pareció aburrirse por lo que salió. Neru decidió comenzar una conversación. – ¿Has pensado en inscribirte en el concurso de Crypton?

– Sí. – Dijo con voz solemne Luka. – Pero mi padre se niega a firmar el formulario.

– Eso es triste.

Luka rio sin gracia. – Lo que más rabia me da es que cuando me inscribí me dieron una cita para dentro de un mes para la primera audición.

– ¿Un mes? – Preguntó desconcertada, según dijo Matsumoto-san las audiciones serían en cuatro meses, pero habían pasado solo dos desde que le dio esa noticia.

– Sí, según entendí en el correo electrónico que recibí una vez me inscribí habrán audiciones preliminares, ya que se esperan miles de inscripciones y no podrán atender todas en un día. Pero sin la firma de esos documentos por parte de mi padre ni me dejaran entrar.

– Ya veo. – Neru se quedó callada largo rato antes de continuar. – Sí quieres yo puedo hablar con tus padres y tratar de convencerlos.

– No creo que funcione.

– No perdemos nada. – Dijo Neru a lo que Luka la quedó mirando y asintió. Luego de un silencio largo pero no incomodo la rubia hizo una petición. – Luka, ¿podrías cantar algo para mí?

– ¿Eh?

– Quiero escucharte cantar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luka le fue imposible negarse ante esa petición y más con todo lo que había hecho su amiga por ella ese día. – Claro. – Se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

– No sé, lo que quieras… mmm ¿qué tal tú canción favorita?

– ¿Conoces _Innocence_ de Hatsune Miku? – Preguntó a lo que Neru no pudo evitar reírse.

– ¿Por qué no me extraña que sea de Miku?

Luka alzó sus hombros. – Simplemente la amo. – Ante esa afirmación Neru no pudo evitar colocarse sumamente roja.

Luka comenzó a cantar y Neru quedó sorprendida al escucharla, era como oír a un ángel entonar una suave melodía. Ella imaginaba que Luka tendría buena voz, pero no que tendría ese nivel y calidad. Cuando terminó de cantar Neru la miraba ensimismada, eso había sido como escuchar cantar a una sirena. – ¿Qué te pareció? – Preguntó Luka algo nerviosa.

– ¡Wow! Tú versión es mejor que la mi... – La rubia se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir. – La de Miku.

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí. Tienes mucho talento Luka.

– Exageras. – Dijo un poco sonrojada Luka.

Neru la quedó viendo. – ¿Sabes de teoría de la música?

– Sí.

– ¿Tocar algún instrumento?

– Sí. El piano y la guitarra.

Neru sonrió ante eso, Luka era lo que su compañía estaba buscando. – ¡Tú ganaras el concurso de Crypton! – Dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Preguntó extrañada Luka.

Luka tenía asegurada la primera ronda y para la audición televisada sabía que con su belleza y voz llamaría la atención, además no es que el hecho que ella haga parte del jurado tuviera que ver con su seguridad. – Algo me lo dice. – La rubia sonrió ante sus palabras.

**En fin, creo que ya más de uno se dio cuenta que esto no se parece en nada a "Sneering Eyes" xD**

**.**

**Ako: Cómo le hago eso? Pues haciéndolo! Jajaja! Al parecer todos esperan a que Luka se convierta en la nueva Vocaloid jajaja! Tú solicitud de limones sigue siendo denegada 3:) jeje pues me alegro que te guste como va la historia hasta ahora x) Saludos!**

**Trynni Lee: No puedo creerlo! Nadie me odiará? jajaja! Ya veo que eres como yo, un poco mala muhahaha! Ñe lo siento por el LilyxGumi, trataré de darles más espacio mas adelante xD Lo de Meiko rubia fue un error, en esta historia hay muchas rubias jeje Oh wow gracias por la nota ^^ Espero te haya gustado este cap. **

**Farthaz: Sé que es pillar lol Rápido? Lo había estado posponiendo jajaja! Pues ya viste como se lo tomaron xD See ahora se volverán más amigas jijiji Qué? No me odias ;A; En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap xD**

**JM Scarlet: Hola! Pues por mi no hay problema si no comentas, ni con la extensión de los reviews jejeje Gracias ^^ es lindo leer eso! Soy la autora favorita de alguien ^^ y cómo es posible que no me odies! D: Pues aquí un poco de sufrimiento para tu Luka y para tí jajaja! Oh vaya gracias por el esfuerzo! See escribir de una tablet es un dolor de cabeza. No, no creo que seas la única que quiera un LukaxIa, pero no lo escribiré yo lol **

**rawr-uke: Sip, me gusta hacerle bullying a Luka y ver como enloquecen todos jajaja! Y sip, super Miku/Neru llegó al rescate jajaja!**

**Akuma "la pervertida" White: Jajaja! Bueno yo lo pensé así desde el inicio jijiji Gakupo, que tienen contra el pobre(? En serio pensaste algo parecido? wow eso fue lo que quería desde el inicio xD Gakupo para Miki? Ñe, no sé. Ohhh es "eso", pero pensé que este fic no tenía gore, además Luka no mataría a sangre fría a Miku(? Sip, me gustó mucho tú mensajito ^^ Ah si ya se encontrarán y no imaginas cómo muhahaha! A mi no me molestan, al contrario, rio demasiado con tus ocurrencias xD Escuela un sábado! WTF! En fin saludos!**

**Shinobukun: Jajaja es que tenía que pasar xD Ñe ellos solo querían reírse de ella. Jajaja see se arrepentirán y lloraran cuando vean que la sexy Megurine es famosa(? En serio crees que Lily y Luka se llevarán bien? Es bueno saber eso, y me alegro poder tenerte así jijiji Saludos!**

**A'Svstheworld: Oh wow eso si es un nombre original! Yo soy mala para eso ¬¬ see se lo ganó pero bueno, jajaja ya la defenderá a su manera xD Esa era la gracia, que todos pensaran eso de ella y luego puf no, no lo es jajajaja!**

**Diclofenax: Ah esto... Hola! Y pues, tú nombre me suena a medicamento jajaja! **

**Kihara CJ: Hola! Por qué nadie me odiaaaaaa? ;A; Ah sí, que se lo esperaban no lo dudo jajaja Pues ya descansará la atunera xD Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo ^^ Y sip, la pasé genial =D Pdta: jajajaja!**

**MontanaHatsune92: Saludos para tí también!**

**ReikenNight: Otra que no me odia! Qué estoy haciendo mal(? ;A; jajaja ya en serio, me alegro mucho que te guste y pienses eso de mi historia ^^ y veo que ****eres otra que se une al club de "vamos a hacerle cosas malas a Luka para que todos pierdan la cabeza" jajaja see he leído tus fics (y los amo!) y lo he notado jijijiji Ah y lo de Meiko rubia fue un error, hay demasiadas rubias jajaja!**

**jako: Pronto? Lo he pospuesto desde el quinto capítulo jajaja! Ah esto, ya todos descubrirán el secreto de Neru, pero no por ahora jajaja! Saludos y me alegro que te guste el fic! **

**FanRubius: Cuántos tornillos te hacen falta? Más bien, aún tienes tornillos? No sabría explicarlo, simplemente tienes tú sello jajaja! Pues por mí seguirán muriendo gatitos porque no tengo idea de cuando escribiré el cap 3 jajajaja! Cómo lo hice? Fácil, lo escribí xD Y sip, todos prefieren a la pechugona. Wow un famoso (así su música sea tan mala) nació el mismo día que yo ^^**

**Valik: wow gracias! Es lindo leer ese tipo de mensajes ^^ Y si, no sabes de lo que te has perdido, la verdad hay muy buenos fics de ellas dos xD jajaja! Creo que resolví todas tus dudas en el cap. No me importa lo corto o largo del review xD Gracias, y sip fue un lindo día. Espero te gusten mis otras locuras jajaja! Saludos!**

**Persona que se niega a dar su nombre: Vale, dime quién eres cuando quieras jajaja! mmm y con respecto a Miki aún no sé que hacer con ella jajaja! Saludos!**

**.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por sus reviews, fav y follow, o simplemente por leerme. ****Bueno esta ingeniera ociosa se despide ;)**

**Saludos!**


	10. ¡Eres diferente!

**Hola! Espero no estarlos aburriendo y que sientan que la historia no avanza, es que para mí va lento jajaja! Aunque creo que ustedes va rápido lol**

**Capitulo diez – ¡Eres diferente!**

_Perdiste tú estatus de popularidad en tú escuela y de seguro estás:_

_a. __Orgulloso. Ya era hora de dejar la falsedad atrás_

_b. __Triste. Pensaste que lo tomarían de otra forma._

_c. __Avergonzado. No piensas volver a la escuela nunca más._

_Cualquiera diría c._

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Pero una pelirrosa se negaba a salir de su habitación. – Luka, ¡sal de ahí! Tienes que ir a la escuela. – Prácticamente gritaba del otro lado de la puerta su padre, quien tocaba insistentemente, pero su hija se negaba a abrir la puerta.

– ¡No! – Gritaba desde el otro lado.

– Luka, deja de comportarte como niña. Dime, ¿por qué no quieres ir? – Su padre ya no hallaba que hacer. Luka nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Observó a su esposa que le miraba desde el pasillo. – Luka, ¿Te hicieron algo tus compañeros? – Ante el silencio de su hija se preocupó. – Mi pequeña, si alguien te hizo algo dime. – Hablaba suavemente. – ¿Te intimidan?

– No voy a ir hoy… ¡Ni hoy ni nunca!

– Luka. – Dijo suavemente su madre. – Esa actitud es muy inmadura. Si te pasó algo en la escuela debes afrontarlo.

La pelirrosa del otro lado no hallaba que hacer. Ella sabía que sus padres no la dejarían ausentarse a las clases sin una razón que la justificara, y si les decía lo que pasaba le darían un regaño muy largo por negar lo que es. – De acuerdo. – Dijo al fin. Abrió la puerta para afrontar a sus padres.

– Luka, ¿qué haces aún en pijama? ¿No has visto la hora? – Prácticamente gritó su padre. – ¡Alístate ya! Sin excusas. No permitiré que pierdas tú beca o una posible recomendación de tus maestros para la universidad por una tontería como llegar tarde.

– Sí padre. – Respondió sin aliento Luka. Quien no tuvo de otra que correr a alistarse. En menos de quince minutos estuvo lista.

– Toma tú desayuno. – Dijo su madre cuando salió del cuarto, entregándole lo que parecía su desayuno empacado. – Tú padre ya se fue al trabajo. Estaba muy enojado contigo. Espero que más tarde cuando regreses de la escuela nos expliques lo que ocurre, ahora vete.

Sin más Luka se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la estación del metro, que por suerte logró entrar en el vagón de siempre y no llegaría tarde. Mientras caminaba hacía la escuela ralentizaba su paso. Ella no quería ingresar, pero si no lo hacía estaría en problemas con sus padres y docentes y sería peor a la larga.

Entró a los casilleros y al abrir su casilla se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había un solo sobre. Desde casi el primer día de clases siempre había encontrado una carta con un poema o declaración de amor. Aunque ella siempre los ignoró fue extraño ver vació el pequeño compartimiento. – Y luego decían que me amaban. – Decía en un susurro para sí misma.

Vio acercarse a Ia como todas las mañanas, pensó que le coquetearía pero ella siguió de largo, como sí Luka no estuviera allí. – "Eso tampoco me extraña". – Pensando en lo falsa que había sido su vida hasta ahora vio llegar a una rubia, mirarla y sonreírle.

– ¡Hola Luka! – Saludó efusivamente. – ¿Cómo va tú día?

– Mmm a pesar de todo bien.

Neru dobló un poco su cabeza a un lado. – ¿Y eso?

– Pues, ya no hay citas en lugares alejados de la escuela para declaraciones de amor, cartas con poemas de amor eterno, ni chicas coquetas. – Lo último lo dijo viendo hacia el pasillo por donde iba caminando tranquilamente Ia.

– ¿Ves? No todo es malo.

– Supongo. Pero, ¿por qué tienen que comportarse así? – Preguntó algo agobiada.

– Bueno compréndelos, sus padres les han enseñado desde chicos que por ser ricos están sobre los demás. Asimismo, en parte te lo mereces, si los hubiese tratado bien quizás ellos ahora no te trataran así.

– Sí. – Dijo en un hilo de voz. – Lo que me pregunto es, ¿por qué tú no eres como ellos?

Neru no halló que decir, entre que Luka le era interesante y que debido a su profesión le era fácil tener empatía con su público. – No sé… me has caído bien.

Luka la quedó mirando un rato. – Tú eres rara.

– No, yo diría especial y diferente. – Comentó con una sonrisa la rubia.

– Lo que digas. – Luka no aguantaba la risa. – Mejor vamos al salón.

En el camino hablaron de varias cosas, entre otras que Neru la acompañaría a su casa ese día para hablar con sus padres. – La verdad no sé qué planeas, pero dudo que funcione.

– Confía en mí. No sé porque siempre eres tan negativa. Ya verás que mi plan funcionará y tus padres firmarán ese formulario.

– No sé… además. – Luka acariciaba su camisa nerviosamente. – M-me da vergüenza que vayas a mi casa.

Neru detuvo su andar. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? jamás me burlaría de ti. – Ya la rubia no hallaba que hacer. Luka en las últimas semanas se había abierto a ella, pero luego del incidente del día anterior se había vuelto algo tímida y su caparazón había reaparecido. – Deja la tontería Luka.

– Es que, no es un lugar como a los que estas acostumbrada a ir.

– Luka. Ya te lo dije, eres mi amiga, no me importa tú casa, ni como vistes, me interesas tú. – Neru se sintió extraña ante las últimas palabras. ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en Luka? ¿Qué tenía ella que no podía sacarla de su mente? ¿Qué quería estar cerca de ella siempre?

– D-de acuerdo. – Dijo con un ligero rubor al escuchar las palabras de Neru. Ella de alguna forma esperaba que esas palabras tuvieran otro significado.

Neru sonrió, ella quería conocer la casa de Luka, sus padres, todo de ella, además planeaba decirle quien era en realidad y le parecía adecuado hacerlo en un sitio privado ya que desconocía la reacción de Luka. Siguieron caminando y conversando hasta que llegaron al salón.

Cada una fue a su asiento pero Luka pronto se encontró buscando otro, sus antiguos amigos solo sabían acosarla y decirle cosas despectivas. Para su gran suerte la silla detrás de Neru estaba vacía. Pero antes de que pudiera sentarse Lily se lo impidió. – ¿Qué crees que haces? – La miraba desafiante.

– ¿Sentándome? – Dijo en el mismo tono Luka. Ambas mantuvieron una guerra de miradas.

– Hay otros asientos libres. ¿Por qué eliges este?

– Porque así estaré cerca de Neru-chan. – Dijo enfatizando el título.

– No sé qué le dijiste o con que la engañaste. Pero aléjate de Neru-chan. – Lily también enfatizó en el nombre de la rubia. Gumi se sentía destrozada, a pesar de que Neru el día anterior había discutido con ellas por Luka, Lily seguía interesada en la rubia.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Y yo no le he mentido, somos amigas eso es todo. – Dijo en tono de triunfo la pelirrosa. No iba a permitir que le quitaran lo único que le quedaba.

– Ustedes dos ya basta. – Se levantó la aludida. – Considero a las dos mi amiga.

Luka hizo una mueca y Lily la miró un poco triste. – "Solo me ve como su amiga". – Fue el pensamiento de las dos ojiazules.

– Lily-san, no le veo el problema en que Luka se siente allí y Luka no sé porque insistes en discutir con Lily. ¿Pueden intentar una tregua?

– No. – Dijeron las dos al unísono.

– Lo siento Neru-chan, pero lo que pides es imposible. Tendrás que escoger. – Dijo seria la rubia. – La mentirosa. – Señaló a Luka. – O nosotras. – Señaló a Gumi, Miki y a ella misma. Luego se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

– Eso es absurdo Lily-san. No escogeré.

– Tendrás que hacerlo. Lo absurdo es que pienses que puedes mantener amistad con nosotras y ella. Somos como agua y aceite, nunca nos llevaremos.

Luka tenía un rostro triste, pensaba que ahora sí que estaría sola, ¿por qué Neru habría de escogerla a ella? Eran tres contra una, y teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento anterior no había sido el mejor. Ella comprendería si Neru escogía a la amable de Lily sobre ella.

Neru las miró a ambas. – Lo siento. – Dijo mirando a Lily. – Pero prefiero a Luka.

– ¡¿QUÉ?¡ – Escuchó cuatro voces.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Enloqueciste? – Decía la rubia alterada.

– Porque Luka no ve problema en que tú y yo seamos amigas y no me pone condiciones. – Dijo la rubia menor. – Así que te lo dejaré claro, si no hablamos más será por decisión tuya. Si Miki-san y Gumi-san no me hablan tampoco también será porque ellas quieran. Yo estaré aquí para ustedes siempre.

Luka sonrió ante las palabras de Neru. Comprendiendo porque había comenzado a enamorarse de esa chica, porque ¿para qué negárselo más? Neru le gustaba y con cada gesto de la rubia ese gusto se incrementaba más.

Lily por su lado se sentía devastada. Ella pensaba que sentía por Neru más que un simple flechazo, pero la rubia no parecía corresponder sus sentimientos en lo absoluto.

– Creo que Neru-chan tiene razón. – Comentó de la nada Miki. – Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras, incluso te puede gustar la horrible música de la Hatsune que igual te consideraré mi amiga.

– ¡¿Horrible música?! – Neru sintió ganas de llorar. – ¿Cómo que horrible?

– Sí horrible música. – Confirmó la pelirroja como si nada.

– ¿Qué tienen contra mí-Miku? – Preguntó desolada.

– Su voz. – Comenzó Gumi.

– Sus coletas y color de cabello… en serio, ¿aguamarina? – Siguió Lily. – Lo siento, pero dudo que sea su color natural.

– Sus letras tontas. – Ahora era Miki. – Canta sobre cosas idiotas.

– Oh si, su forma de cantar, parece ardilla. – Volvía a insistir Gumi sobre su voz. – No la tolero, me causa dolor de cabeza.

– Su inmadurez. – Decía Lily. – Es como, "Mírenme, soy una niña tonta que se niega a crecer y le gusta ser kawaii" – Imitaba su voz. – Quiere ser el centro de atención. Se cree lo mejor de Crypton. Hay más cantantes pero todos solo parecen notarla a ella.

– Claro, solo miren el concierto. Los otros cantantes prácticamente no cantaron. Evidentemente tiene un problema de atención. – Miki afirmaba. – En mi opinión es una arrogante.

– Quizás incluso esté en las drogas y por eso no crece. – Manifestaba Gumi.

– Y sobre todo. – Lily señalaba a Luka quien no había dicho nada ante los insultos de su mayor ídolo para no generar otra discusión. – Ella es su fan, lo cual dice mucho.

Neru ya estaba que le daba algo, ¿así veían sus amigas a su verdadera identidad? Ella había estado pensando en decirles que era en realidad Hatsune Miku debido a que al no ser sus fans no enloquecerían, pero ahora pensaba que la golpearían.

Por suerte en ese momento ingresó el profesor al salón; como siempre tarde, y detuvo esa "masacre" contra su imagen como lo veía la chica rubia.

– Buenos días. Tomen asiento. – Indicó. Al notar a la pelirrosa en otro asiento le habló. – Megurine-san, debe decidirse por un asiento para todo el año. Así que por favor dígame si se quedará allá o se sentará allí por hoy. No puede estar cambiando de silla cuando se le antoje.

Luka sintió sonrojarse. – M-me quedaré aquí. – Dijo algo nerviosa.

El día transcurrió normal, dentro de lo que se puede llamar normal. Luka y Lily tuvieron una que otra pelea, sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo, donde discutieron con quien lo pasaría Neru, al final la rubia menor escogió a la pelirrosa quien miró triunfalmente a Lily. Esas dos habían iniciado una guerra por la atención y el amor de la rubia.

Como empezaba a hacerse costumbre, los populares molestaron a Luka, aunque Neru la defendía férreamente, la rubia incluso estaba empezando a desarrollar odio por Gakupo y sus amigos. A Neru le molestaba de sobre manera que insultaran o dijeran algo malo de la pelirrosa, a sus ojos no había una chica más dulce, tierna y linda que Luka, aunque ni ella misma lo notara.

Como siempre, Rin y Len se acercaron a la pelirrosa, pero al ver a Neru con ella prefirieron no molestarla. La verdad Rin no quería tener problemas con la que consideraba su mejor amiga, aunque aún le debía una explicación del porqué andaba con Luka.

Así el día finalizó y como siempre Luka y Neru se encontraban en los casilleros. – ¿En serio es necesario que vengas a mi casa? – Decía algo angustiada. – No le veo el caso, mis padres no firmarán ese formulario, mejor me olvido del concurso.

– ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Créeme, tú ganarás ese concurso.

Luka la quedó mirando. – Sigo sin comprender porque estás tan segura.

– Porque tienes mucho talento. Ya verás que los jueces de Crypton también lo notaran. – Luka sonrió ante las palabras de Neru, ella normalmente era muy confiada y orgullosa, pero en los últimos días había perdido totalmente su orgullo. Ella sentía que tenía mucha suerte de haber conocido a Neru.

El viaje en el metro fue tranquilo, hasta donde se puede llamar tranquilo. Debido a que estaba a más no poder de gente y a Neru le tocó estar muy cerca del cuerpo de Luka, lo que tenía con muchos nervios a ambas que no fueron capaces de sostener una conversación, ni la mirada.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Luka esta tomó las llaves de la casa con nerviosismo y abrió la puerta. – ¡Estoy en casa! – Dijo algo más bajo de lo normal.

De la cocina salió una mujer muy parecida a Luka, solo que en lugar del cabello rosa lo tenía negro y sus ojos eran aguamarina, pero sus facciones eran las mismas. – Hola Luka, espero hayas tenido un buen día y la razón que sea por la que no querías ir a la escuela en la mañana ya se haya arreglado.

– Mama. – Decía entre dientes Luka. – Me avergüenzas.

Y en ese momento la madre de Luka notó a Neru. – Oh no lo puedo creer, ¡al fin traes a una amiga! – Comentó muy feliz. – Mucho gusto soy Megurine Meika. – Y luego de dar su nombre le dio una reverencia.

– Hat… Akita Neru. Y el gusto es mío. – Respondió con otra reverencia la rubia.

– Estoy tan feliz de ver que traes a una amiga Luka. Creí que te avergonzabas de nosotros o que no eras muy social. – Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. El hecho de que Luka llevara a una amiga hizo olvidar por completo el asunto de la mañana.

Luka se puso roja como un tomate. – N-no es eso madre… esto llevaré a Neru al cuarto mientras llega mi padre.

– Claro, ya la cena estará lista, espero que tu amiga no tenga problema en quedarse a comer. – Dijo tocándole la mejilla a Neru y sonriéndole. La rubia solo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente.

– N-no habrá problema M-Megurine-san.

– ¡Oh que educada y linda es tú amiga Luka! Dime Meika. – Le dijo con tono maternal.

– D-de acuerdo Meika-san

– Vamos Neru. – Dijo Luka caminando por un pasillo. La casa de Luka era bastante sencilla, consistía en un apartamento de un piso, que se encontraba en la segunda planta de un edificio. Tenía dos cuartos, un baño, una sala comedor, la cocina y un pequeño patio. Neru veía toda la casa con mucha atención, estaba feliz de estar allí y que Luka le mostrara más de sí misma.

Luka abrió una puerta y luego se puso a un lado de la puerta permitiendo el ingreso de la rubia. Al entrar lo primero que vio Neru fue un afiche gigantesco a tamaño natural de Hatsune Miku. – ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que atino a decir, luego continuó mirando la habitación todo en ese cuarto era aguamarina.

– ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de orgullo Luka.

– Todo es tan… aguamarina.

– Sí, es mi color favorito. No fue fácil tenerlo así, a veces no encontraba cosas de ese color, a veces eran muy costosas y a veces mis padres se niegan a comprármelo.

– Ya veo. – Neru no había podido apartar la vista del afiche a tamaño real de ella misma. En el mismo estaba con los brazos abiertos, su traje característico y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Ese afiche fue muy difícil de obtener. – Dijo Luka con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Mis padres no querían comprarlo porque era muy costoso, solo míralo, es una imagen a escala real. Pero insistí tanto además de dar parte de mi mesada como por tres meses. – Respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Neru se quedó pensando en lo dicho por Luka, al parecer los productos en su nombre era muy costosos. La rubia pensó que ese era el momento perfecto por lo que pasó a ver a Luka y preguntarle. – Luka, ¿Que haría si tuvieras a Hatsune Miku al frente?

Luka la quedó mirando y respondió. – ¡Que no le haría! – Su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Neru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡¿Qué?!

– Si me lo preguntas, Miku es la mujer perfecta.

– ¿P-perfecta? – Ella estaba lejos de sentirse perfecta, en todo caso, pensaba que la que tenía un cuerpo perfecto sería la pelirrosa.

– Sí, es mi tipo de mujer. – Dijo con un suspiro soñador.

– ¿Cómo puede ser tu tipo? – Preguntó estupefacta Neru.

– Bueno. – Luka se puso en frente del afiche. – Solo mírala. Sus ojos y cabellos son aguamarina, mi color favorito, y debe ser natural a diferencia de lo que piensa Lily. Su cuerpo es tan hermoso, esas piernas. – Luka se mordía el labio inferior. – Esas amplias caderas. – A cada cosa que Luka decía Neru se miraba. – Sus pechos tienen el tamaño perfecto. – Luka puso sus manos como si tocara algo. – Su piel se ve tan suave, su voz es como de un ángel, su sonrisa es tan encantadora. – Luka quedó como tonta mirando la imagen de Miku. Mientras que Neru la miraba con la boca abierta.

– No quiero saber qué haces en las noches con esa imagen. – Dijo algo cohibida Neru cubriéndose un poco el cuerpo, aunque Luka no notó ese gesto debido a que no podía apartar su vista de la foto.

– ¡Oye! No soy de ese tipo. – Respondió ofendida la pelirrosa.

– Pero la miras como la fueses a violar. – Dijo casi con miedo Neru.

– Créeme si ella estuviera ahora mismo en esta habitación, es lo más probable que pasaría.

A Neru le asustó la forma espeluznante en la que Luka miraba a su imagen por lo que pensó que quizás era muy mala idea decirle a Luka que ella era Miku, en cualquier momento en un futuro próximo. Para suerte de la rubia, en ese momento ingresó la madre de Luka al cuarto.

– Oh ya viste la causa de los desvelos de mi hija. – Dijo en un tono de juego.

– M-madre, no lo digas así. Me haces parecer una enferma.

– A veces lo pareces. – Respondió. – En fin, venía para decirte que tu padre ya llegó y que la cena está servida.

Salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la mesa. – Buenas noches. – Saludó muy cortes y feliz el padre de Luka. – Mucho gusto, Megurine Luki. Me alegro mucho que mi hija al fin trajo a una amiga.

Luego de las interacciones sociales y terminada la cena, que fue más bien silenciosa, todos pasaron a la sala donde los padres de Luka comenzaron a interrogar a Neru. – Cuéntanos de Luka, ¿cómo es en la escuela?

– Ah esto… – Neru no sabía que decir ante esa pregunta.

– Estas asustando a la pobre niña. – Regañaba Meika a Luki.

– Solo quería saber. Luka no habla mucho que digamos.

– Pues en la escuela también es bastante reservada. – Apuntó la rubia. – Con-conmigo es muy amable y es la m-mejor alumna de la clase.

Luki sonrió con orgullo. – ¿Si?

– Sí, incluso el director lo considera así. – Dijo al recordar lo que dijo Yuuma hace unos días. – Y también resalta en el club de coro. – Apuntó Neru a lo que el padre de Luka frunció el ceño.

– La música y la fama no trae más que problemas. – Dijo serio.

– No siempre. – Respondió Neru, estuvo tentada a decir la verdad a los padres de Luka, pero pensó que muy probablemente la echarían de la casa. – Hay a quienes les va muy bien. Creo que tiene tanto talento que ganaría el concurso que está promocionando Crypton. – Neru estaba orgullosa de sí misma por la forma en que introdujo el tema, la verdad no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer.

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó el padre de Luka. Él creía que las posibilidades de que su hija ganara el concurso eran altas, pero no quería que su hija se dedicara a la música. – Vamos a suponer que eso pase, ella dejaría de lado el estudio, se volvería famosa, todos la perseguirían, no tendría vida privada, quizás le ofrezcan drogas y alcohol, tantas cosas.

– Quizás eso no pase, su hija es muy sensata y madura.

Luki no halló como refutar eso. Por lo que lo relevó su madre. – La verdad yo deseo que Luka estudie una carrera y tenga una vida tranquila, pero si lo que ella quiere es ser cantante no veo porque negárselo.

– ¿Y sí se dedica de lleno a ese concurso, descuida sus estudios, no pasa y tampoco pasa en alguna universidad?

Neru en ese momento tuvo una idea. – ¿Y si ella solo se dedica a practicar el canto los días que tiene coro y los otros días regresa directamente a casa y solo se dedica a estudiar? – El padre de Luka parecía pensarlo. – Nada de salidas con sus amigos o distracciones.

– Puedo hablar en privado con mi esposo. – Comentó la madre de Luka.

Mientras ellos salían de la habitación Luka se acercó al oído de Neru – Yo creo que los convenciste. – Dijo Luka con un brillo en sus ojos. Neru esperaba que fuese así.

Los padres de Luka se fueron a la cocina a hablar entre ellos. – Luki, yo pienso que eso es una buena idea.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso mujer?

– Luka tiene que ir a una especie de pre-audición primero, quizás pase. El asunto es que ella nunca ha querido dedicarse del todo a sus estudios. Quizás de esta forma ella no solo se dedicará a estudiar, sino que cuando no pase para el concurso se dará cuenta que ser cantante no es para ella.

– Eso es una buena idea. Pero, ¿y si gana el concurso?

– Ella estará feliz. – Fue la simple respuesta de Meika.

Finalmente el padre de Luka accedió a firmar los papeles. Luka nunca había estado más feliz en su vida. Corrió hacia su habitación en busca del formulario antes de que su padre cambiara de idea. Una vez vio la firma de su padre sobre el papel se abalanzó sobre Neru en muestra de agradecimiento.

– ¡Gracias! – Le susurró en su oído. La emoción fue tanta que no fue capaz de separarse de Neru por un largo rato y la rubia recibió gustosa el abrazo.

Luka y Neru pasaron un rato más juntas, hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta que se hizo algo tarde y la rubia tenía que irse. Neru llamó a su padre para que enviaran a alguien a recogerla. Al despedirse de Luka le dio otro largo abrazo, de los que se estaba volviendo adicta. Antes de irse le deseo suerte a Luka, aunque Miku haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que Luka pasara cada audición y se convirtiera en la nueva vocaloid CV03. Ella deseaba fervientemente cantar junto a la pelirrosa.

**¿No se ha dado cuenta que Lily odia a Miku, mientras que Luka la ama? Jajajaja!**

**Bueno, odio pedir ayuda pero tendré que hacerlo: ¿Con quién quieren a Miki? Tengo las siguientes opciones (Son las que he pensado o me han recomendado ustedes): MikixRin, MikixUn/a popular, MikixProfesor misterioso. Espero sus votos, gracias xD**

**.**

**Una Persona: Oh en serio eres una persona? Y yo que estaba por pensar que eras un bot o algo así(? Y ya quiero saber quién eres jejeje tomaré tu recomendación como un voto por el MikixRin xD**

**Valik: Oh no molestas créeme, soy feliz con sus reviews ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y pues a decir verdad Luka la ha pasado bien, las escuelas pueden ser peores, pero yo no soy tan mala como parezco xD Jajaja en realidad crees que Miku le dirá por ahora a Luka? Lo siento si son cortos, pero no me gusta cuando los caps son tas largos. Saludos!**

**Akuma "la malpensada" White: Jajaja que fácil te rendiste? jajaja Vale, te puedo decir que quizás haya lime pero no lemon. A qué es linda mi Neru? xD Ñe sin un poco de drama sería aburrido, y pues Lily y Luka se odian a muerte jijiji! Si? pues escucha está versión de Luka y me dices: agrega la pag de youtube "****watch?v=WK4XKrZO9tg". Ya me conoces, no responderé a tus dudas muhahaha! Eh? N-no es que haya pensado en un capítulo que se llame "¡Somos novias!" ni nada parecido! *susurrando* Creo que me descubrió. Me robaré ese "¡Eres tú!". Estudiar? Conoces ese verbo? ¡Vaya! Saludos!**

**KingLow12: Salseo? jajaja! Gracias por esas palabras xD Y no me molestan las groserías jajaja! Aquí el siguiente capítulo y es bueno saber que tengo un nuevo fan ^^ **

**Shinobukun: Jajaja pues cantará en el siguiente cap xD Oh wow en serio te gusta más como la manejo yo? Gracias! =D Y sip esa historia es puro drama :s. Jajaja claro, ya Luka admitió que le gusta su amiga, aunque la asustó un poco jajaja! Ya verás como se llevará con Lily y su guerra por el cariño de Neru jajaja! Esto fue rápido? Saludos!**

**FanRubius: *Señalando la mejilla* Inténtalo lol ****Oh que linda, has leído todos mis fics ^^ Número 7: No niegues que eso fue original xD. Número 6: Admite que te reíste bastante. Número 5: jajaja! Número 4: Mira que en este cap ya la apoyan algo. Número 3: Ñe y lo que le falta. Número 2: Muhahaha! Número 1: Al menos eso no fue tan traumatice para ti xD No tenías que aclararlo, se nota! Exactamente, ¿para qué quiero una pasarela imaginaria en el pasillo de mí casa?**

**Kihara CJ: Y yo que me esfuerzo tanto para que me odien(? ;A; jajaja! Gracias por pensar eso de mi escritura ^^ Claro, ya veo porque te gustan mis fics, en ellos la que sufre es mi atunera y tu tablón aqua no la pasa tan mal(? jajaja! La posdata es que no hay posdata? Y yo que te hacía la más seria de mis lectores(? Saludos!**

**Farthaz: No creo que seas lenta, es que cada quien tiene sus gustos, a mi me gusta que la historia avance rápido jejeje Al menos uno me odia(? jajaja! La idea es que pensarás eso con la frase muahaha! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también xD **

**SaraSamm: Te puedo pagar con fics dedicados a tu persona(? jajaja sabes que lo hago a propósito para ver como pierdes la cabeza jajaja ya tomaré algo más de nuestras laaaargas charlas lol Pfff en realidad crees que alguien la quería por algo más que el físico? Ya lo sé, nunca sabes que esperar de mi, por eso me quieres tanto(? Awww en serio me quieres? Yo también me quiero(? lol Saludos cosa!**

**RedScars: A nadie le gusta que Luka sufra, pero se lo merecía jijiji! Igual Miku/Neru la defenderá. Jajaja en verdad pensaste que se lo dirá? Se nota que no me conocen lol Oh logré ponerte nerviosa? Entonces en este te mordiste las uñas(? Dime con quién quieres a Miki :D Saludos!**

**Fersi Lovedeath: D: comentaste una segunda vez, se estará acabando el mundo(? Hahaha ya en serio, logré que te sintieras identificada D: wow No le des mente, la escuela es una jungla, pero ya verás que no es tan fiera como parece jejeje! No, no la dejará sola (Gracias SeeU por agarrarla), jajaja see le haremos un club entre todas xD Si debe ser por eso el deja vu(? jajaja sueles hacer eso siempre? Jajaja de hecho cuando buscaba de quien se disfrazaría Miku a la primera que descarté fue a Haku lol Ohhhh lo siento por jugar con tú kokoro(? No te preocupes, siempre ignoro sus dramas adolescente. Pdta: Se nota que amas los corazones (parece imposible de hacer). Saludos!**

**Trynni Lee: [Sigo con flojera de falar portugues] Ohhh al fin alguien que me odia! xD jajaja en verdad creíste que le iba a decir? ajajajajaja! Ya le dirá en un futuro... nada próximo lol Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero este también. Saludos!**

**Diclofenax: ¿What? Eso no tiene sentido alguno.**

**MontanaHatsune92: Oh bueno ya tendrás tiempo e internet jejeje Saludos y me alegro que te guste el fic. **

**ako: Sí ya sé que soy cruel muhahaha(? Qué masoquista eres, por cierto te daré lime, pero no lemon, con eso me dejarás de molestar con el tema(? Si todo anda bien, simplemente mis padres ya me encontraron oficio jajajaja Saludos!**

**A'Svstheworld: Oh vaya es bueno ver que eres mi fan =D No esperaba review en los mensajeros y menos en el crossover (No te preocupes ya tengo casi listo el siguiente cap xD). Bueno Luka lo merecía en parte, pero tiene a Miku/Neru que la defiende xD Oh sé que no adivinarás como reaccionará Luka jajaja! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos! **

**ReikenNight: Lees en clases? No deberías prestar atención(? Lo dice la hiperactiva que se distraía con la ventana. Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ y sip Miku/Neru es todo un amor y defenderá a Luka siempre jeje! Ya viste como los convenció jajaja y el negitoro va avanzando xD Saludos!**

**laylahimemiya: No te preocupes por no comentar, aunque si lo hacen soy muuuy feliz ^^ El uso de Gakupo es eso y ya Gumi se hará ver con Lily. Jajaja ya verás cómo se enterará y la cara que pondrá jajaja! Saludos y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**.**

**Por cierto, en realidad creen que por ahora Luka sabrá que Neru es Miku? jajajaja! Se notan que aún no me conocen 3:)**

**Saludos! **


	11. ¡Eres talentosa!

**Luka: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a la elección de la pareja de Miki, dentro de pocos minutos estaremos dando los resultados de las votaciones.**

**Miku: Sí, pero mientras daremos paso al capítulo:**

**Capitulo once – ¡Eres talentosa!**

_Tú mejor amiga dice observando tú imagen que te violaría y tú:_

_a. __¡¿Qué?! P-pero, las dos somos ¡mujeres!_

_b. __Bueno, eso es halagador, pero no la veo de esa forma._

_c. __Eso no suena mal, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué no la dejé?_

_Sí, es c._

Aquella mañana se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre, en la noche anterior no dejó de pensar en lo dicho por su amiga. Ese "_¡Que no le haría!_", no lo había podido sacar de su cabeza. Miku se encontraba abrazando su almohada mandada a hacer especialmente para ella, la cual tenía forma de puerro. – ¿Qué me pasa? – Se decía así misma. Se sentó en su cama y quedó viendo la nada. – Mejor me alisto.

Una vez fuera del baño pasó a colocarse sus lentes de contacto, eran un poco incomodos, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, pintó sus cejas de amarillo, sería muy raro que las tuviese aguamarina, y finalmente se recogió su ya no tan largo cabello y colocó la peluca. Miró el reloj notando que aún era demasiado temprano.

Soltó un suspiro y se miró al espejo. – Yo no me veo nada perfecta. – Se decía. – ¿Qué ve Luka en Miku? – Ella sonrió un poco al recordar las cosas que dijo Luka sobre su cuerpo. A decir verdad esas palabras le había subido mucho la autoestima y seguridad en sí misma. Luego se quedó pensando por largo rato. – ¿Qué hará con ese cartel? – Esa fue otra cosa que no la dejó dormir mucho, exactamente, que clase de cosas hará Luka con esa imagen a tamaño real. Ella quería pensar que su amiga no era algún tipo de pervertida.

Al pensar en todas esas cosas, lo que más la había hecho sonrojar vino a su mente. – ¿En verdad me violaría? – Pero más que asustarla la idea, por alguna razón le era… interesante. – ¡En qué estoy pensando! – Casi gritó. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de salir a tomar el desayuno para ir a la escuela.

Salió de su habitación, saludó a sus padres y se sentó a comer. Mientras desayunaba pasó a pensar en Lily. Aquella rubia afirmaba gustar de ella, pero, odiaba a su verdadera identidad. – "Sí supiera". – Pensaba mientras reía.

– ¿De qué te ríes Miku? – Preguntó su padre.

– ¡Oh! es que recordé algo que dijo una compañera de clases.

Luego de una corta charla con sus padres terminó el desayuno y salió al instituto. En el camino pensaba que tenía que hacer para entrenar a Luka. Ella se había decidido pulir el gran talento de la pelirrosa, pero para ello necesitaba tiempo, lo cual ya no tenía, ya que su manager le había dicho que a partir de la otra semana comenzaba la grabación de la canción con los gemelos.

Según su plan, tendría que convencer como sea a su manager de que le diera dos días a la semana libre, así en lugar de Luka ir a su club se quedaría con ella y le enseñaría todo lo que tenía que saber, y es que aunque muchos la traten de arrogante o una niña kawaii, ella no era la artista más popular del momento por nada.

Llego a la escuela y cuando vio a Luka en los casilleros no pudo evitar que resurgieran todas esas palabras que dijo Luka por lo que se sonrojó fuertemente.

Por otro lado, en cuanto la pelirrosa notó a su amiga se acercó a ella. – Buenos días Neru. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz?

– ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡No he dormido de la emoción! Mis padres firmaron el formulario, jamás podré pagarte eso.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo Luka.

– Oh claro que sí Neru. He estado pensando en salir a algún lugar el sábado, ¿qué dices?

Neru inmediatamente pensó en lo que dijo hace unos días Luka, sobre huir de otra cita. – "¿Será qué ella ve esto como citas?" – Se preguntaba la rubia. – C-claro Luka. – Pero si eran citas ella estaría muy feliz de ir a una con Luka.

Luka le contestó con una sonrisa mayor y luego se fueron al salón. Al entrar Lily y Luka compartieron una mirada de odio. Neru al notarlo golpeo a Luka para que dejara de hacer eso. – ¡Hola chicas! – Saludó Neru y miró a Luka.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

– Saluda.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Eres consciente que debes mejorar tu imagen? ¿Ser amable? ¿Ya sabes, mostrar a tu verdadero "yo"?

– El que haga eso contigo no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer con otras personas.

– ¡Olvídalo! – Mientras ellas discutían Gumi, Miki y Lily miraban extrañadas a Luka, no podían creer como se estaba comportando, esa chica cuando estaba frente a la rubia se convertía en otra. Por su lado Neru esperaba quitarle ese aire de arrogante a Luka, si quería ganar el concurso tendría que mostrar una imagen más humilde.

Debido a que en ese momento todas se encontraban en silencio, Lily aprovechó para hablarle a Neru. – Oye Neru-chan. M-me preguntaba que harás el sábado. S-si no tienes que hacer, podríamos ir a otro sitio.

Todas las presentes quedaron viendo a Lily. Miki, pensaba que ese no era el momento ni lugar para pedir una cita, además se preocupaba por Gumi. Luka, sonrió triunfalmente, se alegraba mucho ya haber invitado a Neru, ella no permitiría que esa rubia le quite a su amiga, sobre todo ahora que se había dado cuenta que quizás la quería para algo más. Gumi, sintió que se le rompía el corazón… nuevamente o más bien en más pedazos, ella creyó que había avanzado algo con Lily. Y Neru, pensaba en cómo decirle que no, ¿Por qué esa rubia tenía que pedirle una cita frente a todas?

Neru iba a hablar pero Luka la interrumpió. – ¿Ohhh querías salir con Neru el sábado? – Preguntó en falso tono de lastima. – Sería una lástima que alguien más la invitó a salir ya y ella muy feliz acepto.

Lily quiso en ese momento hacer desaparecer a la pelirrosa frente a ella. – Já cómo si se divirtiera mucho contigo.

– Por algo me prefiere a mí. –Y ante esas palabras la rubia no hallo que decir. Luka sonrió con arrogancia. Gumi quería consolar a Lily, pero no hallo el lugar. Neru quería esconderse en algún lugar, además ¿Era su impresión o Luka peleaba por "su amor" con Lily?

Miki al ver la situación algo tensa decidió hablar. – ¿Oh alguien notó el concurso de Crypton? No sé si participar.

– ¿Tú también quieres participar? – Dijo asombrada Neru.

– No sé, se ve interesante, y ¿por qué dices también? ¿Acaso tú lo harás?

Neru tuvo ganas de reír histéricamente, luego recordó que ninguna de sus amigas sabía quién era ella en realidad. – "Y mejor que no sepan" – Pensaba. – N-no, yo no, la que quiere es Luka.

Lily alzó una ceja ante esa revelación. – ¿Tú? – La señaló de forma despectiva. – ¿En realidad crees que ganaras?

Luka inmediatamente frunció el ceño. – Te aseguro que ganaré.

– Já déjame reírme de ti y tus ilusiones. – La rubia la miraba altivamente. – Eres una ingenua si crees que ganarás.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – La pregunta no vino de Luka sino de la rubia menor. – Luka tiene talento, ¡y mucho! – Neru se sintió casi ofendida con las palabras de Lily, en su opinión Luka tenía muy buena voz. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendida, Lily no comprendía porque Neru insistía en defender tanto a la arrogante de Megurine.

– Te aseguro que no pasará ni de la primera ronda. – Dijo con rabia Lily.

– Te aseguro que pasaré. – Respondió Luka por Neru, no le gustaba verla enojada y discutiendo. A sus ojos Neru era una chica muy dulce y amable y no quería que se llenara de ira como ella.

– Te apuesto a que si participo puedo ganar. – Dijo la rubia muy confiada.

– ¿Tú? Mira como me rio, ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué quieres apostar a que yo ganaré, o al menos llegaré más lejos que tú?

– mmm déjame pensarlo… – Respondió Luka ante tal ofrecimiento, no podía desaprovechar semejante oportunidad.

– La que pierda hará algo muy vergonzoso que la otra quiera. – Dijo como si nada Miki. Neru y Gumi iban a refutarle, pero, para las dos ojiazules la idea pareció genial.

– ¡Acepto! – Se escuchó al unísono. En ese momento llegó el docente como siempre tarde. Un asunto que ya inquietaba a todos.

Las clases ese día trascurrieron normales. A la hora del almuerzo Lily y Luka volvieron a discutir sobre con quien almorzaría la rubia, pero sorpresivamente Neru decidió hacerlo con sus amigas en lugar de Luka. La rubia se disculpó asegurándole que solo sería por ese día y que si quería se podía quedar con ellas. Luka se negó y fue a esconderse en algún lugar, la verdad ella no quería quedarse en la cafetería donde todos la miraban y señalaban y no soportaría ver a Neru divertirse con otras personas y más con esa rubia estúpida.

Al finalizar las clases aquel día Luka se preparaba para ir a su club pero fue abordada por Neru. – Sígueme. – Le dijo.

– Pero tengo club hoy.

– Olvida ese club, conmigo aprenderás más. – Fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a caminar. Se detuvo esperando que la pelirrosa la siguiera. A Luka le extrañó las palabras de la rubia, pero decidió confiar en ella por lo que pasó a seguirla.

Llegaron a un salón vacío. – Espero no nos regañen por estar aquí. – Dijo la pelirrosa.

Se sentaron en el suelo y Neru comenzó con su "curso". – No creo, y en caso de que eso pase, yo asumiré la responsabilidad. – Luka sonrió. – Bueno comencemos. ¿Ya has pensado que canción cantarás?

– Oh bueno… n-no.

Neru alzó una ceja. – Bien, tienes tener claro que ellos escucharan a muchas personas, y no solo ese día, habrán estando escuchando personas días antes y días después. Así que debes demostrar porque mereces su atención, porque te escogerán a ti y no a otra persona.

– ¿Y cómo hago eso?

– A eso voy. Debes pensar en todo. Tú ropa, tú posición frente a ellos, la forma en que hables, la canción que cantaras. ¿Por qué? Porque ellos buscan a un artista.

Luka la miró extrañada. – "¿Por qué Neru sabe tanto de esto? – Se preguntaba. – Ya veo.

– Bien, con tu físico llamaras la atención, es triste pensarlo, pero las industrias prefieren a gente linda.

– No sé si eso es un halago o un insulto.

– Tómalo como quieras. Bien, ese día debes ir vestida de forma elegante pero llamativa, tienes que resaltar, llamar la atención, si quieres ser cantante debes ser alguien que llame la atención de otras personas. Pero tampoco debes ser… mmm ¿cómo decirlo? Estrafalaria.

– ¡Vale! Buscaré algo bonito.

– ¡Buscaremos! – Aclaró. – Bien otra cosa en la que debemos trabajar es en lo que transmites, debes tratar de verte segura, no balbucear ni hablar nerviosamente, debes pararte en ese auditorio y mostrar que estas allí. Pero, no debes mostrarte como una persona muy confiada y arrogante, a nadie le gustan las personas engreídas.

– Ya veo.

– Finalmente, puede que hayas hecho todo lo anterior bien y des una buena impresión y puede que tengas una grandiosa voz, pero si escoges mal la canción todo será perdido. Ahora, ¿comprendes porque lo primero que haremos es escoger la canción?

– Sí, comprendo.

– ¿Ahora dime en que canción has pensado?

– Mmm que tal "World is mine"?

– No, esa en definitiva no. Tú voz no quedaría en esa canción. Puede que seas mi… – Neru en ese momento se detuvo. – Fan de Miku pero no quiere decir que debes cantar sus canciones. Además, ¿te haces una idea de cuantas personas escucharan cantar? Cuando lleves un minuto ya habrán decidido, necesitas una canción que llegue rápido al coro o que impresione desde que comiences.

– Eso esta difícil.

– Ser cantante no es fácil. Además, piensa en todas las personas que se habrán dedicado toda su vida a cantar, que manejan muchos instrumentos y demás.

– ¿No crees que nos estamos complicando mucho?

– No hay que confiarse Luka, yo quiero que ganes ese concurso. – Luka se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga y más de su firmeza. – Ah ahora que recuerdo. – Neru se levantó del suelo y fue a su mochila de dónde sacó unos cuantos libros. – Toma. – Le entregó a Luka.

La pelirrosa la miró extrañada. – ¿Qué son esos?

– Libros. – Respondió la rubia alzando los hombros.

– Sí lo sé, lo que trate de decir es ¿para qué son?

– Para que estudies. – Afirmó Neru. – ¿Crees que ser cantante es solo cantar? Hay muchas cosas que debes saber.

– Pero yo ya sé de teoría o de la historia de la música. – Dijo desconcertada Luka. – Además, estos libros se ven costosos y nuevos.

Neru hizo una mueca ante esas palabras, esos habían sido los libros que le habían hecho estudiar en el conservatorio donde asistió por años, la idea de ella era enseñarle rápidamente todo lo que aprendió a Luka. Por otro lado, si eran nuevos, pero eso se debía a que si ella le daba sus libros y apuntes sería muy difícil justificar porque cada uno estaba marcado con el nombre de Hatsune Miku. – Sí, son nuevos, pero créeme que aprenderás mucho de ellos.

– Pero, ¿a qué hora los leeré? Mis padres esperan a que estudie los otros días que no estoy practicando!

– Dedícale una hora diaria. Tus padres solo te verán leyendo un libro. – Luka alzó una ceja ante el consejo de Neru, esa chica había salido más astuta de lo que pensaba. – Ahora, vuelve a cantar la canción de hace unos días, esa se ajusta muy bien a tu voz.

– ¿Innocence?

– Sí. – Al decir eso Luka carraspeo un poco y comenzó a cantar pero no cantado más de la primera estrofa Neru la interrumpió. – Detente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sueno mal?

– No. Has cometido dos errores. – Luka frunció el ceño. – Primero carraspeaste, eso es malo. Segundo no has calentado tu voz. ¡El jurado notará eso! Debes cuidar tu voz, es tu elemento de trabajo. ¡Creí que te habían enseñado eso en tu club!

Luka no comprendía como Neru sabía tanto de música, pero sus consejos se escuchaban muy lógicos y acertados, pensó que era verdad lo que le dijo, que aprendería más con ella. – Vale, calentaré la voz.

Pasaron lo que quedó la tarde buscando una canción para la audición y quedaron que el sábado Neru iría a la casa de Luka a buscar algo entre su armario y si no encontraban nada irían a un centro comercial.

La semana acabó rápidamente, entre peleas entre Luka y Lily, insultos de Gakupo y su grupo a Luka, Gumi intentando llamar la atención de Lily sin tener éxito y Miki tratando de acercarse a los Kagamine para tener un autógrafo de Len, ya que la horda de fans que los rodeaba no dejaba que alguien les hablara.

Neru llegó puntual a la casa de Luka, donde fue recibida muy amablemente por Meika. Una vez pasado las cordialidades Neru fue con Luka a su cuarto. – Bien, veamos que tienes.

– N-no sé, es necesario buscar entre mi ropa. – Decía apenada Luka. Ella no tenía mucha ropa ya que se había esforzado en comprar ropa para encajar en su círculo social. Ella siempre se había alegrado que la mayoría de las salidas en grupo las hicieran luego de la escuela y tenía su uniforme.

– Luka, deja la pendejada. ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces ya! – Neru empezó a sacar ropa, analizarla y las que le gustaba o llamaba la atención se lo hacía poner a Luka. Una vez había visto todo lo que tenía y mientras esperaba a que Luka saliera pasó a ver el gran afiche de ella misma.

Hizo de todo frente a el, primero buscó si tenía manchas o alguna marca que Luka hacía algo extraño con el cartel. – "No parece toqueteado". – De hecho se veía muy bien cuidado. Luego comenzó a verlo fijamente. – "Esto es medio perturbador, es como un espejo". – Finalmente se colocó en la misma posición.

Sin darse cuenta Luka había salido del baño. – Sí que te pareces a Miku. – Dijo la pelirrosa, haciendo que Neru saltara asustada.

– ¿T-tú crees? – Dijo algo nerviosa, esperaba que Luka no se pusiera a analizarla frente al afiche, si eso pasaba y Luka no notaba que son la misma persona iba a comenzar a pensar que la pelirrosa era ciega.

– Sí.

Neru reía nerviosamente hasta que notó lo que tenía puesto Luka. – ¡Oh vaya! ¡Te ves genial!

– ¿Si? – Preguntó emocionada Luka, hasta ahora a Neru no le había gustado nada, pero parecía que al fin habían encontrado algo, ya estaba por pensar que le tocaría salir a comprar ropa.

– Sí. – Dijo ensimismada Neru, Luka traía puesto un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes que caía libremente y se sujetaba con un fajón en la cintura. – Se vería genial con unos audífonos. – Dijo en broma.

Luka solo reía. – Oh ahora que recuerdo, el mail que recibí decía que podía llevar a un acompañante y me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo. – Decía algo nerviosa Luka, ella esperaba no estar presionando mucho a Neru y ella se diera cuenta que en realidad le gustaba.

Neru sonrió ante esa solicitud. – Claro que te acompañaré Luka. – Lo que quedó de la tarde se dedicaron a hablar, hacerse bromas y pasar el rato juntas. A Neru le gustaba cada vez más pasar su tiempo con Luka, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué.

El fin de semana acabó y llegó el terrible lunes. Luego de un agitado día de clases y mantener a raya a Luka y a Lily, Neru se encontraba en el auto de Crypton yendo a las oficinas de la discografía. Rin y Len como nunca la miraban seriamente y con los brazos cruzados. – Miku. – Comenzó la rubia. – ¿Nos puedes explicar por qué has estado toda la semana al lado de Megurine Luka?

– Y más aún. – Continuó Len. – ¿Por qué la defiendes?

– Oh bueno esto… – Miku buscaba ua explicación. – Porque somos amigas.

– ¿Amigas? ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien como ella? – Preguntó exasperada Rin. Para ella nada de eso tenía sentido.

– Luka no es tan mala como parece.

– ¿Qué no? ¡Por favor Miku! ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Ciega? ¿Sin memoria?... ¿No recuerdas como te trató? ¿Cómo trataba a todo el mundo?

– Pero ha cambiado.

– ¿En serio crees eso? – Decía Len tranquilamente. – Las personas no cambian. Algo quiere ella de ti.

– ¡Oh! – De repente Rin pareció notar algo. – ¿Le dijiste que eres Miku? ¿Por eso es amable contigo? Mira Miku, ella quizás es solo así porque es tú fan, no creas nada de esa mentirosa.

– ¡Eso no es así! – La peliaqua ya comenzaba a enojarse. – Ella no lo sabe… aún.

– ¿Y dices que son amigas? – Preguntaba Rin. – No se supone que entre amigos no hay secretos.

– Tú misma lo has dicho, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para decirle.

– O sea, nunca. – Respondía la rubia. – Miku, date cuenta esa chica solo te debe estar usando para no estar sola, para tener de quien burlarse o quien sabe qué.

– ¿Y crees que cuándo le digas que eres Miku te tratará igual? – Comentaba Len. – Ella será como nuestros acosadores, solo estará a tu lado porque eres famosa.

– ¡No! Eso no es así. Luka no es así. Ella es amable, cariñosa, alguien en quien se puede confiar, linda, atenta… – Miku hablaba de Luka con fervor y cariño.

Len y Rin se quedaron viendo para luego observar a Miku. – Suenas como una persona enamorada. – Comentaba en tono sereno Len.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó asombrada Rin. – ¿Por eso andas con ella? – Luego de un momento de silencio incomodo la rubia continuó. – Miku, sé que esa chica es muy linda, diablos cualquiera mataría por tener su físico, pero no por eso debes andar con ella, es una mala persona.

En ese momento Miku sitió que algo la golpeaba y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a los gemelos. ¡Claro! Era por eso que le fascinaba estar cerca de Luka, por eso quiso acercarse a ella, por eso quería que ganara el concurso, por eso se sonrojaba cuando le sonreía, por eso no le molestaba tanto la idea que la "violara". !A ella le gustaba Luka! – "¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?" – Los gemelos la veían atentos esperando una respuesta de su parte. – ¡Eso no es así! – Dijo asombrada más para sí misma que para los gemelos. – Ella no me gusta. – Trataba de convencerse.

.

.

.

**Miku: Hola estamos de regreso, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Luka: Sí, ya que la autora lo escribió con cariño(? **

**Miku: Incluso lo hizo más largo que de costumbre.**

**Luka: Entrando en materia(?Les informamos que las votaciones finalizaron, y dentro de muy pocos minutos daremos los resultados.**

**Miku: Mientras llegan contestaremos sus reviews:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KingLow12: Luka: Eh! Miku no es tan mala, sé que me dirá la verdad antes de que eso pase. Miku: Al parecer mi pelirrosada es algo ilusa(? *Luka la queda mirando* Luka: Oh sí te preguntas cómo supimos que eras tú (ya que comentaste como guest) es porque quieres "salseo" xD**

**Megurine Clarissa: Miku: No te preocupes, a la autora no le molesta si no le comentas. Luka: Pero si lo haces ella es muuuuuy feliz. Miku: Oh bueno, más abajo sabrás el resultado de las votaciones. Luka: La autora te agradece que pienses eso de sus fics ^^**

**ako: Miku: La autora agradece enormemente que te conformes con el lime, ya que la mayoría prefiere lemon xD Luka: No habrá lemon? Entonces por qué acepte este protagónico? Exijo mi lemon ;A; Miku: Pervertida... Luka: Yo ganaré el concurso? Oh no lo puedo creer. Miku: Deja la tontera que tú sabes muy bien que eres la vocaloid CV03. Luka: Ah sí cierto. Miku: En fin, ya verás cómo reaccionará Luka cuando descubra la verdad. Luka: De que hablas? Miku: N-nada!**

**Shinobukun: Luka: Cómo no le puedo decir? Ella no sabe que me gusta jajaja! Miku: Estaba tan asustada, pensé que me violaría. Luka: No es mi culpa que seas tan linda. Miku: Esto que tiene que ver con lo que Shinobukun escribió? Luka: Cierto. Miku: La autora está muy feliz de saber que te gusta tanto el fic. Luka: Y no me nombres a esa rubia tonta! La odio y más por fijarse en mi Neru. Miku: Aquí otra actualización rápida xD**

**Una persona: Luka: Y nosotras que creíamos que eran dos personas, gracias por aclarar que es solo una(? Miku: Deja el sarcasmo. En fin, la autora piensa que quizás eres FanRubius, pero luego piensa que es paranoica. Luka: En fin nos alegramos que el capítulo te haya gustado xD**

**Valik: Miku: Jum claro que no le diré. Ella es una pervertida de lo peor. Luka: Muy bien que quieres que te viole. Miku: N-no. Luka: Jajaja sabía que les gustaría esa escena xD Miku: Es que yo soy buena convenciendo gente xD Luka: Sí, así se dice, esa rubia es muy estúpida si cree que me quitará a mi coletitas jum. Miku: Quieres odiar a la autora? Luka: A mí no me extraña, siempre recibe mensajes de odio(? Miku: Ah creo que se refiere a su otra historia. Luka: Ah esa! Ni idea cuando se dignará esa floja(?**

**MontanaHatsune92: Luka: Vacaciones? Eso suena divertido, ves autora? ¡Deberías darnos vacaciones! Pero no, nos tiene trabajando horas extras con este fic. Miku: Ignora a esa pelirrosa loca. Es que yo soy un encanto y tengo dos pechugonas tras mío xD Luka: Saludos!**

**Diclofenax: Miku: Ah ya entiendo. Luka: Igual ese comentario fue muy extraño, aunque rimaba. Pero, qué tiene que ver ser negro con el rap(? Miku: Ya te dije que dejes el sarcasmo! Luka: En fin, saludos!**

**harumi-chan nekopanda: Luka: Vale, voto tenido en cuenta, pero debes saber que en el yuri se le llama Tachi y Neko. Miku: No podías ser más amable al aclararle eso? Luka: Fui amable(? Miku: En fin, saludos!**

**Akuma "La muy malpensada" White: Miku: Tú perversión se acerca bastante a la de esta pelirrosa dañada. Luka: Oye! Ya lo dije en otra respuesta y lo repito ¿por qué crees que acepte este papel? ¡Exijo mi lemon! Miku: Per-ver-ti-da Luka: Tú muy bien sabes que quieres que te viole. Miku: Ño. Luka: En fin, viste que mi versión es mejor que la de puerritos? Miku: I-LU-SA. Por algo soy más famosa, jum. Luka: No le hagas caso y escucha está canción a ver que me dices "****watch?v=OZdr4waKYr4****". Miku: Oh parece que puedes leerle la mente a la autora. Luka: O estas igual de tocada que ella jajaja! Miku: Ves Luka? Debes aprender de ella, no estaría tan avergonzada y no se escondería como tú. xD Luka: Futuros suegros? Al menos tienes prospecto(? jajaja! Miku: En realidad crees que la autora responderá a tus preguntas? Y a ella no le molestan los reviews largos xD Luka: Saludos! **

**Kihara CJ: Miku: Al fin alguien que me prefiere a mí que a esa pechugona pervertida. Luka: Oye! No soy pervertida! Miku: No? Solo mira lo que me dijiste en tú cuarto. Luka: En fin, tú *Señalando a Kihara* aléjate de mí coletitas. Miku: Yo de ti no la amenazo, te recuerdo que tiene una escopeta. Luka: Jum bueno al menos estamos de acuerdo en que esa rubia no merece a mí tablón aqua, porque es mía! Miku: Ya te dije que dejes en paz a mi Ki-chan jum! Luka: ¬¬ Vale!**

**Trynni Lee: Luka: Nosotras no sabemos portugués. Miku: Tampoco español y aquí estamos. Luka: Buen punto. Miku: Ela autora se questiona se você tem algum tipo de transtorno de personalidade. Um dia ela ama e otro la odia. Luka: ****Claro que haverá mais brigas entre ela**** rubia oxigenada e eu jum. Miku: Eu não quero saber o que faz esta pervertida com a minha imagem. Luka: N-nada… Oh la autora piensa que eso que propones es muy buena idea(? Jajajaja! Miku: No le creas, ella no hará nada de eso, así que relájate.**

**Marco Olivares: Luka: Oh gracias por tu voto, pero lamento decirte que no ganó el RinxSeeU. Miku: No adelantes los resultados! Luka: Vale! No digo que ganó… *Miku le tapa la boca*.**

**InfinitySKight: Luka: Oh la autora lloró bastante cuando descubrió ese fic. Miku: See no te haces una idea, ya que alguien tuvo su misma idea mucho antes. Luka: Pero al final decidió publicarlo y está feliz que ustedes la hayan recibido bien. Miku: Además, está impresionada con tus palabras, nunca esperó que les gustara mucho más su versión. Luka: Saludos y gracias por el review ^^**

**Gasaicat: Miku: No lo dudo, esa pervertida es de lo peor. Luka: Oye! Que no hago nada raro con ese afiche. Miku: Si claro(? Luka: Oh que linda xD hago lo que puedo para ser tierna con mi Neru. Miku: Jajajaja en verdad creíste que le diría? Jajaja! Luka: Qué es lo que tanto dicen que tienes que decirme? Miku: Nos alegramos que te guste el fic y gracias por el review. **

**Shizuka: Miku: N-no es que no me dé cuenta, e-es que… *Muy roja*. Luka: Aww. Miku: N-no te rías! Luka: Ves Miku? Todos saben que quieres que te viole. Miku: E-eso no es así. Luka: Lo que digas. Miku: Más bien explica qué haces con ese cartel en las noches. Luka: Ya te dije que nada! *Sonrojada* Miku: ¬¬ Sí claro. En fin, yo soy buena convenciendo a las personas, no ves lo adorable que soy xD Luka: *La queda mirando* Ignorando eso, obvio que no me llevaré con esa rubia, me trata de robar a mi Neru! Miku: Ah si la autora está un poco loca, le hemos insistido en que escuchar voces no es normal y que vaya donde un psiquiatra pero ella se niega. **

**.**

**Luka: E-espera un momento.**

**Miku: Qué te pasa Luka? Por qué respiras así?**

**Luka: Espera y tomo aire. Son demasiados reviews.**

**Miku: Vale… ya?**

**.**

**Farthaz: Luka: De que me voy a enterar? Miku: De nada! En fin, ya verás cómo sabrá la verdad muhahaha. Luka: En serio, de que hablan? Miku: Gracias por tu voto y por tu review, no importa que no recuerdes jajaja! Luka: Qué me estas ocultando? Miku: Saludos!**

**Marianasl: Luka: Oh la autora se alegra mucho de leer eso! Miku: En serio lo adivinaste? Yo no me esperaba tener a dos pechu… digo a dos chicas enamoradas de mí. Y según tú, cómo acabará? Luka: Te gustan los giros? Eso es bueno, aunque a mí me marean(? Miku: jajaja en verdad crees que le diré por ahora? Jajaja Luka: Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Miku: Nada. Luka: Y-yo no soy una depravada! Miku: segura? Luka: Aquí la conti, esperamos te guste xD**

**A'Svstheworld: Luka: Sí, mi coletitas es muy tierna. Pero, qué es eso que me tiene que contar? Miku: Nada! Lo sabrías si no fueses una pervertida. Luka: Qué no soy una pervertida! Miku: Esto te parece pronto? Luka: Oh la autora está feliz de que te gusten sus fics y las barbaridades que hace conmigo.**

**Palomita101: Miku: En serio, es tú primer yuri? Vaya! Nos alegramos mucho que te gustara, aunque no sé qué tan inocente sea con esta pervertida. Luka: Que. No. Soy. Una. PERVERTIDA. Miku: a quién quieres convencer? Luka: Oh la autora espera que le prestes a Kaito en este fic a Meiko, puedes? xD Miku: Nos alegramos mucho que te gustara el fic ^^**

**Selt Cunighan: Luka: Sabes algo? Cuando la autora leyó "paja" pensó en otra cosa(? Miku: Era necesario decir eso? En todo caso, gracias por el comentario y tu voto ^^**

**FanRubius: Luka: Tenemos que responder eso? Miku: Así parece, pero no tiene el más mínimo sentido! Luka: Ya comprendo porque la autora cree que es un bot. Miku: Además sigo sin entender para que la pasarela imaginaria. Luka: Oh vi unas letras turras, nooo, no quiero que me emparejen con Gakupo! Miku es mía no de Kaito jum… Miku: n-no puede ser, no quiero separarme de mi pechugona pervertida ;A; Luka: En fin, analizando "LAS 7 COSAS MÁS PERTURBADORAS PERPETRADAS EN LOS LECTORES DE LA DIVA Y LA PRINCHECHA" y no, no se escribe así, pienso que deberías ser FanLuka, porque evidentemente me amas xD Miku: que ego ¬¬ Luka: Tú tienes vida social? En serio? Miku: sí y por lo que parece su vida social es más movida que la de la autora jajajaja! Luka: Tú hermano es más raro que tú? D: Miku: Mejor nos despedimos antes que tanta locura nos afecte! **

**Impifer: Miku: Sí tenía mucho miedo. Luka: Miedo a que no te viole claro(? Además, no soy una fangirl pervertida! Miku: A quién crees que engañas? Luka: De que hablan? Cuál secreto? Por qué todos dicen eso? Miku: Ignóralos, están locos, yo no te tengo ningún secreto… por cierto, si crees que por ahora le diré a Luka eres muy ingenuo/a. Luka: No, cómo crees que la autora los trolleara(? Quizás sepamos la verdadera identidad de ese profesor cuando Miku se digne a decirme lo que sea que me oculta. Miku: Nos alegramos mucho saber que te gusta el fic ^^ esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

**RedScars: Miku: sí yo también me sorprendí. Luka: Pero ni cuenta te diste que era por eso. Miku: Oh gracias por pensar eso de mí, a que soy muy linda en este fic? Luka: Qué ego. En fin, por favor que es eso que me oculta? Miku: No le digas! Luka: Así que si ocultas algo? Miku: Aquí otro capítulo, esperamos que te guste xD**

**Flygan98: Luka: Sí te preguntas porque la autora no ha respondido los reviews es porque le dio un ataque de pánico cuando vio tu comentario. Miku: Ella es tu fan! Y no puede creer que pienses eso de su escritura e historia. Luka: Pobre, hemos intentado despertarla, pero no reacciona. Miku: Oh bueno, a decir verdad la autora es muy calculadora y perfeccionista y sí, piensa en todo desde el principio. Luka: Verdadera identidad? Eso es lo que me ocultas? Miku: Luka, ya lo sabrás a su momento, deja de preguntar! Luka: Oh la autora no tiene mucho que hacer, así que aquí está la continuación, esperamos que te guste. Miku: Por cierto, en serio no encontraste mejor momento? Luka: see, deberías estudiar(? Saludos!**

**daniela70306****: Miku: Oh vaya nos alegramos mucho de saber que te encanta el fic ^^ Luka: Otra que me dice que me ocultan algo. Ya quiero saber que es! Miku: Ya te dije que te diré en un futuro. Luka: Más rápido? Cómo actualizar más seguido si lo hace cada tres días más o menos? Saludos!**

**TENSHINOKIRA: Luka: Dime que es el último, ya no me queda aire. Miku: Sí, es el último. Luka: Vale. La autora quedó muy impresionada con tu review, esperaba un "escritora favorita" no "perfecta", pero está muy feliz de saber eso xD Miku: Y tratará de no olvidar tu consejo ^^ Luka: Gracias por tu review xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luka: Creí que nunca acabaríamos**

**Miku: Sí. Pero es divertido y la autora está muy feliz de recibir muchos reviews ^^**

**Luka: Volviendo a lo que nos interesa(? Daremos los resultados.**

**Miki: ¡Al fin!**

**Luka: No interrumpas. Cómo iba diciendo, ya tenemos los resultados de las votaciones.**

**Miku: Sí Luka, porque la autora es tan ociosa y le gustan tanto las matemáticas que tiene las estadísticas de las votaciones.**

**Luka: Sí, es tan rara que no puede ver un montón de números juntos porque empieza a analizarlos.**

**Miku: No se imaginan lo que hace con las estadísticas de FanFiction de cada historia que publica. *Detrás de cámara les ordenan dejar de opinar de la autora* Bueno comencemos, con un 5% cada una tenemos a MikixUn popular, MikixIa, MikixKaito y MikixSeeU.**

**Luka: En un segundo lugar con 20% está MikixProfesor misterioso.**

**Miku: Y como ganador con un 60% tenemos a MikixRin.**

**Luka: Oh vaya, pensé que ganaría el profesor misterioso.**

**Miki: Me toca con esa chiquilla tsundere?! Yo quería uno de los populares.**

**Miku: Sí. Lo siento por ti Miki, no todos pueden tener a una sexy novia como la que voy a tener yo.**

**Rin: Que acabas de decir Miku?**

**Miku: N-Nada.**

**Rin: Já Mataré a Ale por colocarme entre las opciones!**

**Miki: ¿Ale? ¿Quién es Ale?**

**Luka: La autora**

**Miku: Ñe Rin, creo que la autora te matará por decir su nombre.**

**Rin: Sí no la mato yo primero. Casi ni actuó en el fic y encima ahora me buscaron pareja sin preguntarme ;A;**

**Luka: Oh ya que estamos hablando del Fic, ¿Miku cuándo me dirás eso que todos dicen que me ocultas?**

**Miku: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Luka: Hey, no había que cortar ahí!**

**Miku: No me interesa, saludos y gracias por sus reviews! ^^**


	12. ¡Ustedes se gustan!

**Hola! Uno deja a cargo a los actores del fic y hasta revelan la identidad de uno, no, no no... jajaja! I'am baaaaaack... okno eso sonó muy cliché, sí se preguntan por mi "demora", se debe a que últimamente estoy teniendo vida social... si, ni yo me lo creo xD En fin, aquí el siguiente cap, espero les guste!**

**Capitulo doce – ¡Ustedes se gustan!**

_A tu amiga le gusta una chica y tú:_

_a. __¿Otra chica? ¡¿Has dicho una chica?!_

_b. __¡Bien por ella ya era hora!_

_c. __¿Por qué otra y no yo? _

_Todas son correctas. Ya lo verán._

Rin y Len miraban incrédulos a Miku. – Esas palabras no te las crees ni tú. – Dijo Rin, quien se encontraba bastante dolida. No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo de sufrir en silencio a Miku todo el tiempo le habían gustado las mujeres.

Ella había quedado encandilada con la belleza y exceso de energía de Miku desde el día en que las presentaron, en ese entonces ninguna de las dos era famosa y se encontraban grabando sus respectivos álbumes de lanzamiento. Por cuestiones de marketing Crypton decidió lanzar primero a la fama a Miku, quien ascendió como cohete inmediatamente, luego de algunos meses su hermano y ella también vieron la luz de la fama y aunque Miku siempre fue más popular lejos de molestarle ese hecho hizo que la admirara aún más.

Rin siempre estaba molesta por los dúos que usualmente hacía Miku con Kaito o Len, incluso no toleraba los videos donde la peliaqua tenía que besarlos. Allí se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pero siempre tuvo miedo de una declaración y el rechazo de la diva, sobre todo porque ella no parecía interesada en absolutamente nadie. Hasta que ingresó a la escuela y conoció a la pechugona con patas de Megurine. Y eso la hacía sentir más desecha, sentía que no podía competir contra ella.

– Miku. – Habló con calma Len, consciente de la tormenta que se había desatado en la mente de su hermana. – Si te gustan las chicas no le veo nada malo, pero hay mejores.

– ¡PERO ELLA NO ME GUSTA! – Insistía Miku casi a gritos. Ella se negaba a admitir lo evidente.

– Lo que digas. – Comentó Rin cuando notó que habían llegado. – Allá tú si te mientes.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos de Crypton, que hoy para la rubia parecían más largos. A pesar de lo que decía Miku se notaba que estaba confundida, parecía como si la acabaran de aventar a una piscina mientras dormía.

Una vez en el estudio cada uno se puso en la tarea de trabajar. Kei había llegado y entregó las letras y acordes de las canciones para que se familiarizaran con ella, ya que al parecer no sería una sino una serie de canciones que se relacionaban entre sí. Rin sintió algo de alegría al notar que la letra incitaba a una extraña relación entre Miku, Len y ella.

Durante la jornada laboral Rin robó una que otra mirada a Miku, pero ella había permanecido ensimismada, como asimilando algo, muy probablemente el hecho que le gustaba Luka. Rin se sintió peor en ese momento, por causa de ella Miku se había dado cuenta, quizás si no hubiese abierto su bocota.

– Hora de descanso. – Gritó un chico del personal de producción.

En ese instante Rin quería aprovechar y hablar con Miku, pero la peliaqua fue corriendo a hablar algo con su manager, parecía rogar por algo insistentemente. En ese momento llegó Len y le pidió que hablara afuera.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el gemelo menor.

– Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas Len?

– Sabes muy bien porque. – Fue su simple respuesta.

– No veo nada porque no estarlo. – Dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

– Estás igual que Miku, puedes mentirle a todo el mundo y quizás te crean, pero a mí no. Sé que te afecta que a Miku-chan le guste esa engreída.

Rin no supo si sentirse aliviada o preocupada. Su hermano sí que la conocía, en lugar de seguir negando la situación se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó. – Duele tanto.

– Ya tranquila. – Decía él mientras le daba caricias circulares en la espalda. – Aquí estoy yo. Y en cuanto a Miku, ya verás que conocerás a otra persona y esta te corresponderá y quizás tú la vas a querer más. – Dijo suavemente Len.

Ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. – Eso espero. Y gracias.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación Miku seguía discutiendo con su manager. – Solo serán dos días, ni lo notarás, por favor.

– ¿Dos días Hatsune? Si tan solo no estuvieras toda la mañana ocupada, quizás lo contemplaría.

– Trabajaré los sábados y si quieres los domingos para recuperar el tiempo, pero por favor. – Miku insistía.

Kei pareció pensárselo. – Te quiero aquí sábado todo el día, sino olvida el trato.

– ¡YES! – Gritó y saltó emocionada Miku. – Gracias, gracias, gracias. – Repetía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba muy emocionada. – No te arrepentirás y menos cuando sepas para que es. – Dijo con una sonrisa de mil soles.

– Solo espero que me lo digas. – Respondió con algo de dificultad Kei, debido a que Miku lo abrazaba muy fuerte por la emoción.

– Claro, claro. – Ella soltó a su manager cuando notó que casi lo asfixia.

– Y también espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas. – Dijo en medio broma y medio serio una vez lo soltó.

– No te preocupes. – Dijo la pequeña diva.

Rin sintió ganas de preguntarle a Miku lo que sea que planeaba, pero a pesar de considerarse amiga de Miku, no lo eran al nivel que ella quería, ese en que se cuentan todo y no hay secretos, ese nivel al que parecía estar la Megurine. Y lo que más le dolía a la rubia es que había sido en muy poco tiempo.

– Bueno, a lo que vine. – Comentó Kei. – Estoy aquí para informarles que habrán una serie de pre-audiciones para escoger al Vocaloid CV03, debido a que ha habido muchos inscritos, esto será en menos de un mes y durará una semana. Pero durante las pre-audiciones queremos un pequeño concierto, por esto hemos decidido que cada día cantará uno de ustedes. Teniendo en cuenta que ustedes tres están en la escuela se ha definido que de lunes a viernes cantaran intercalados Meiko y Kaito, el sábado cantará Miku y el domingo cerraran los gemelos. – Luego de ese anuncio se retiró dejando trabajar a sus jóvenes estrellas.

La jornada laboral pronto acabó y cada quien fue a su casa, o eso pensó Miku, ya que los gemelos se quedaron y buscaron a Kaito y a Meiko para hablar con ellos.

– Espera un momento. – Dijo asombrado el peliazul. – Has dicho que a Miku-chan le gusta alguien… pero, ¿este alguien es una chica?

– Bueno creemos. – Dijo Len.

– ¿Creemos? Solo tienen que ver como la mira. Yo diría más que gustar, que está enamorada. – Decía algo alterada Rin.

– Pero yo no le veo nada malo, al contrario, siempre me pareció extraño no verla interesada en nadie. – Apuntaba Meiko.

– Pero si al menos fuese una buena chica. – Decía agobiada Rin.

– Dices que es esta extraña chica del concierto, ¿no? – Preguntó Meiko a lo que Rin asintió. – Bueno no me extraña, digo Miku siempre ha sido una chica apegada a las reglas, adecuada en su actuar y muy centrada. Quizás quiere algo de emoción y ¿qué mejor que una chica rebelde?

– Esa chica le romperá el corazón. – Refutaba Rin.

– Quizás sí, quizás no. – Decía Kaito. – Eso es normal a esa edad, creer que no puedes vivir sin esa persona, que tú primer amor será el único, que todo es magia, pensar que los amores eternos son reales y demás, a todos nos ha pasado. – Él pareció analizar algo. – Además, ¡no negarás que la chica está como quiere! – Meiko lo miró seria y golpeó. – Auhg eso duele. – La castaña lo siguió mirando seria. – Amor, tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. – Dijo con cara de perrito mojado.

– Esta noche duermes en el sofá. – Y mientras Kaito lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón Meiko siguió hablando con los gemelos. – Como les decíamos, está bien que se preocupen y quieran cuidar de Miku, pero entre más le insistan que no se meta con esa chica más ganas tendrá de hacerlo. Dejen que las cosas sigan su curso entre esas dos, si algo se va a dar, simplemente se dará y si a Miku le rompen el corazón aquí estaremos nosotros cuatro para apoyarla.

Rin no tuvo de otra que estar de acuerdo con Meiko, sus palabras sonaban muy ciertas y maduras. Aunque ella no pudo dormir mucho aquella noche pensando en que Miku estuviera realmente enamorada de Luka y más aún, ¿Luka le corresponderá?

Al día siguiente los gemelos llegaron puntuales a clases, el día trascurrió normal, estuvieron en clases y rodeados de muchas personas, a ellos no les molestaba tanto esa excesiva atención de sus compañeros, pero se entristecían que fuese solo por ser famosos, antes de serlos solo eran ellos dos, en parte por eso Rin le tenía tanto cariño a Miku, ella fue su primera amiga.

Luego tuvieron receso y los Kagamine como siempre fueron a esconderse, ellos habían descubierto un salón que parecía abandonado y se escurrían de su banda de fans para almorzar, ya que deseaban un momento de paz, por eso siempre entraban tarde a la cafetería donde solo pasaban un rato para no pasar por idols engreídos.

Ese día almorzaban tranquilamente. – Tengo que ir al baño. – Comentó la gemela.

– Vale. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería?

– Sí. – Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia. La verdad es que ella necesitaba un rato a solas, la noticia que a Miku le gustaba Luka le había afectado mucho y no creía ser capaz de entrar a la cafetería y verlas hablando muy felices juntas.

Ella entró al baño de mujeres y notó que no estaba sola, allí había una chica pelirroja que parecía más alta que ella. Al verla se sorprendió. – ¡Oh vaya! Al fin puedo estar al frente de Kagamine Rin. – Casi gritó de la emoción. Rin la miró con extrañeza, para luego darse cuenta que era una de las chicas con las que andaba Miku. La pelirroja pareció darse cuenta que había asustado un poco a la rubia y se ruborizó un poco. – Los siento por eso, nunca había estado frente a alguien famoso y amo la música de ustedes. – Comentó algo apenada.

Rin la miró extrañada e ignoró el otro comentario de la pelirroja, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, personas gritando al verla o miradas asombrada como si ella fuese extraterrestre. – ¿Nunca has estado frente a un famosos dices? ¿Y Miku? – Preguntó desconcertada.

– ¿Miku? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa engreída?

– Miku no es una engreída. – Aclaró, odiaba cuando daban un mal concepto de su amiga. – Pero, sí, tú conoces a Miku.

– No, no conozco a esa ardilla con patas. – Fue su respuesta. Rin comprendió que Miku no ha dicho a nadie sobre su identidad y miró divertida a la chica al frente.

– ¿No te gusta la música de Miku? – Preguntó con ganas de estallar de risa.

– No, ¿por qué?

– ¿Y eso lo saben tus amigas? – Se preguntaba si Miku sería consciente de eso.

– A ninguna de mis amigas les gusta la puerritos con patas… aunque no sé si a Neru-chan le gusta o no, nunca ha dicho nada cuando hablamos de Hatsune.

Rin ya no aguantaba la risa, no imaginaba la cara de Miku mientras sus amigas hablan mal de ella sin saber que están frente a ella. – Oh esto es increíble.

Mientras la pelirroja no comprendía porque se reía Rin, pero le restó importancia. – Y… – Quiso iniciar una conversación con una de sus mayores idols pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó cuando se calmó Rin. Aquella chica le había caído bien, además no todos los días conoces a alguien que prefiera tú música a la de Hatsune Miku.

La pelirroja se alegró mucho de que Rin dijera algo. – Miki, Furukawa Miki. – Le tendió la mano. – Es un gusto.

Aunque Rin era consciente que la pelirroja sabía muy bien quien era ella quiso presentarse formalmente. – Kagamine Rin y el gusto es mío.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó Miki. – ¡Eres demasiado adorable! – Rin rio ante la reacción de Miki. – Debo presentarte a mis amigas, para que vean porque eres la mejor. –Dijo con emoción.

– No creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo con una risa nerviosa Rin. Ella iba a seguir hablando, pero en ese momento entraron al baño el grupo de mujeres de su club de fans, porque incluso tenían un club escolar a nombre de los gemelos. Al parecer Len se había preocupado por ella y les pidió que la buscaran.

Miki se alzó en hombros mientras veía como arrastraban a Rin fuera. Ella decidió volver donde sus amigas, al llegar notó como Lily mirara con rabia a Luka hablar muy feliz con Neru. – ¿Ah pasado algo nuevo? – Preguntó Gumi tratando de ignorar los celos. –Te ves demasiado feliz.

– Oh si, ¡en el baño me encontré con Kagamine Rin! ¿Pueden creerlo? Hasta nos dimos las manos. – Habló con mucha emoción.

– Iuuugh ¿se dieron las manos en el baño? – Preguntó al peliverde.

– Nunca he comprendido porque eres tan asquienta. – Dijo Miki. – Apuesto que el día que tengas que meter tú boca en… – Pero la peliverde se apresuró a cerrarle la boca antes de que hablara. – No iba a decir nada malo pervertida. – Dijo como pudo la pelirroja.

– ¡Sí claro!

– ¿Por qué la prefiere a ella? – Preguntó fuera de discusión Lily. Ignorando el hecho que Gumi estaba casi sobre Miki para que esta no hablara.

Miki y Gumi se quedaron viendo y se sentaron correctamente. La peliverde le respondió. – Creo que ya lo ha dicho más de una vez.

– ¡Es que no tiene sentido! Luka es la peor persona que he conocido. – Afirmaba devastada.

– Yo pienso que no es tan mala como parece. – Dijo Miki, sus dos amigas la quedaron viendo extrañadas, ella solo alzó los hombros. – No sé si no lo notaron, pero ella solo actuaba, eso era evidente, quería ser aceptada, quizás esta Luka que estamos viendo ahora es la verdadera, y me parece amable.

– Quizás solo actúa y está utilizándola.

– No lo tomes a mal Lily-chan. – Comenzó Gumi. – Pero en cualquier caso, ese es problema de Neru-chan, nosotras ya le hemos advertido más de una vez. – Lily miró al suelo resignada. Quizás Gumi tenía razón.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. En ese tiempo se vio más unidas que antes a Neru y Luka, ellas pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntas y Neru casi ni hablaba ya con sus otras amigas. Para los trabajos de grupo se hacían juntas, Neru siguió entrenado a Luka los días que ella tendría que haber ido al club, e incluso salían todos los domingos a algún lado, ya que Neru siempre estaba ocupada el resto de la semana, incluyendo el sábado.

Lily por su lado, odiaba cada día más a Luka y sobre todo como Neru la miraba, ella ya no toleraba ver como Neru compartía su almuerzo con Luka, y eso era pan de cada día, alguien hacía tropezar a Luka y Neru que por alguna razón tenía demás le daba parte de su almuerzo a la pelirrosa. Eso la hacía hervir de ira. Sí alguien se atrevía a insultar o tratar mal a la pelirrosa Neru la defendía, incluso cuando había que hacer algún trabajo en grupo siempre se hacía con Luka. Lily empezaba a sentir que estaba en una pelea perdida y se la pasaba de mal genio.

Gumi cada día se desanimaba más y veía casi imposible que Lily se diera cuenta que ella existía, ya ni a salir la invitaba, esa rubia solo estaba pendiente de lo que hacían Neru y Luka.

Rin comenzó a ir al baño antes de ir a la cafetería y se sorprendió que siempre encontraba a la misma hora a Miki allí, y hablaban por no más de dos minutos antes de sus fans la arrastraran lejos. Miki no era como su otras fans, la escuchaba de verdad y le contaba pequeñas cosas, no era otra persona que la miraba como idiota y no la refutaba en nada. Lo que no sabía Rin es que Miki fue al baño al día siguiente de conocerse porque creía que Rin siempre iba a la misma hora y de allí comenzó a hacerlo todos los días, ambas lamentaban que no pudieran hablar por más tiempo.

Len y Rin se preguntaban que hacía Miku en los dos días que le habían dado libre, pero ella se negaba a dar explicaciones, ellos siempre la observaban de lejos en la cafetería, analizando su comportamiento con Luka, y los días libres siempre se veía más feliz y emocionada que los demás.

Lily ya se había inscrito en el concurso, su audición ya estaba cerca y según el correo electrónico que había recibido podía llevar un acompañante y ella sin pensarlo dos veces pensó en invitar a Neru. La rubia ya estaba saliendo del salón cuando Lily la abordó. – H-hola Neru. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Neru miró su reloj, Luka quien había salido antes para buscar sus libros a los casilleros muy seguramente ya la esperaba en el salón de siempre, la audición sería ese fin de semana y ese sería el último día que podrían practicar. – Pero… – Iba a negarse pero Lily se le adelantó.

– No me demoraré.

– Claro, dime.

– N-neru ah esto… para la audición p-podemos llevar a un acompañante y me preguntaba si me p-podrías acompañar.

La rubia no le vio problema. – ¡Claro! ¿Qué día es?

A Lily se le iluminó inmediatamente el rostro. – Es este sábado.

Cuando le dio la fecha recordó que ese día tiene que cantar. – Oh lo siento mucho Lily, ese día me es imposible. – Neru no veía cómo ir con Lily y cantar a la vez, ella se alegraba mucho que el día que le tocó a Luka no tenía que cantar.

– ¡Oh! – Dijo apenada Lily.

– ¿Por qué no vas con Gumi?

– No sé, le iba a decir pero…

Neru inmediatamente la interrumpió. – ¡Dile! De seguro te acompaña muy feliz.

– Vale. Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo algo decaída Lily, se preguntaba si Neru acompañaría a Luka a su audición.

Lily caminó tranquilamente y vio a lo lejos a Gumi caminar a casa, la verdad ellas vivían en el mismo sentido y por lo general iban y regresaban juntas de la escuela, corrió hasta ella y la saludo. – ¡Hola Gumi-chan!

– Hola Lily. – Le respondió extrañada, ¿por qué Lily la volvía a saludar?

– Me preguntaba si me acompañarías a la audición de Crypton, es este sábado.

Gumi detuvo su andar y miró al suelo algo apesadumbrada. – Neru-chan te rechazó, ¿no es así? – Fue su respuesta.

– Oh bueno... – Esas palabras fueron suficientes para Gumi.

– ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo evidente? – Gumi habló con voz quebrada.

– ¿De qué hablas Gumi? – Preguntó de vuelta la rubia.

– ¡De que a Neru-chan le gusta Megurine!

Lily ya había notado eso, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. – N-no creo Gumi-chan, solo son amigas muy cercanas.

Gumi chistó, miró hacia un lado y luego alzó la vista, en ese momento Lily notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Gumi. – Eres tan ciega, solo ves lo que quieres, ni siquiera notas a las otras personas que están a tu alrededor... !No notas que yo existo! – Casi grito. – Que siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre lo estaré. Pero no, no lo haces, para ti solo soy tu segunda opción. – Ya las lágrimas se derramaban a borbotones de sus ojos verdes.

– ¿Q-qué tratas de decir Gumi-chan? Tú no eres mi segunda opción, eres mi mejor amiga.

A Gumi le dolieron mucho esas palabras, aunque no culpaba a la rubia. – Lo obvio Lily... ¡Que tú me gustas! – Y luego de gritar esas palabras salió corriendo dejando a una muy desconcertada a Lily atrás.

**.**

**¿Quién dijo que los secundarios no tiene espacio aquí? xD Ohhh ****todos aman el LukaxHarem… sería una lastima que la autora les diera MikuxHarem, ya lo sé, soy mala y hago todo "inverso" muhahaha ****Y por cierto, el RinxMiku ha estado allí desde el principio, pero sé que no lo habían notado (si revisan bien lo verán)** **jajajaja!**

**.**

***Tomando aire* Ahora vamos con sus hermosos reviews que me hacen taaaaaaaan feliz ^^**

**Himemiya: No, no sé que se siente jajaja! Es broma, yo también me alegro cuando veo que actualizan un fic que me gusta, y me alegro muchisimo de saber que te gusta tanto el mio ^^ Saludos!**

**Gasaicat: Oh me alegro mucho leer eso, me hace tan feliz ^^ jajaja! Haces eso? Yo también lo hago con los fics que me gustan xD Ñe ya lo admitirá, eventualmente, algún día. Jajaja otra que me ama? Eso sonó lindo xD**

**TENSHINOKIRA: Hola! Espero que estes bien y haberte servido de algo xD Aunque insisto en que eres suicida al pedir ayuda a un par de desquiciadas mentales, pero bueno, ya fuiste advertida jajaja! Saludos!**

**Akuma "la ilusa" White: Hola! Eres muy ilusa al pensar en la posibilidad de un LukaxAkuma lol Ella solo te mostraba su música jajajaja! Y deja de mirar así a MI Luka(? jajaja! Lemon? jajaja Y luego porque le digo ilusa jajajaja. See estamos tocadas, lastima que es por la locura y no Luka :v Sip me gustan las matemáticas, algún problema? Y vale, te hago la tarea si así actualizas más rápido mujer! Creo que me robaré esa frase jajaja "canto y encanto" xD Ñe ya lo admitirá... algún día muhahaha! Saludos!**

**Una Persona: Es bueno saber que no eres esa desquiciada jajaja! Vale espero que me digas algún día quién eres porque no tengo i-de-a. por otro lado, un gato de peluche? No te alcanzó para uno real(? jajaja! Espero que te guste como se va dando el MikixRin. Deshonor a su vaca? What? jajaja! Sí, sí ya se dejará violar jajaja! Saludos!**

**Farthaz: Bueno "Ale" Son las tres primeras letras de mi nombre... y sip las Ale dominaremos el mundo muhahahaha(? Oohhhh pobre Farthaz, no sabe si odiarme o quererme(? jajaja! Saludos y espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)**

**Ako: Jajajaja! Lemon? I-lu-sa jajaja! No odies a Rin, es un encanto(? Y pues Sip Miku ya debería admitir que le gusta Luka no? jajaja! No te preocupes, por lo general sé cuando eres tú por como escribes xD Saludos!**

**FanRubius: Has pensado ir donde un psiquiatra? Porque el psicólogo no podrá hacer mucho por ti(? Y sip, de ti espero cualquier cosa jajaja! Sí eso nadie lo niega, es más nadie ha dicho nada sobre Hatsune Montana Miku jajaja! Solo te diré que son las tres primeras letras de mi nombre, el resto te lo dejo a la imaginación. Y aclarando me gusta el café y la cocacola, pero me colocan más hiperactiva xD jajaja! Y me buscarás solo para eso? En serio, ni el psiquiatra te cura ya! Lo que digas, igual me causaste un dolor en mis pobres y bellos ojos. **

**laylahimemiya: Jejeje me alegro que te gustara, algún día le dirá y leerás su reacción xD Espero esto haya sido suficientemente pronto y que te guste jajaja!**

**daniela70306: Lemon? ****What is that? ****I don't know that word(? jajajaja! Es broma, pero si falta!**

**Kihara CJ: Llegué a creer que no notaban las opciones jajaja! Como le fastidias el día a MI atunera, pobre. Ah si ya verás cómo se enfrentarán esas dos por ganar el concurso y por Miku :v Jajaja sabía que te gustaría el Ki-chan lol (tengo buena memoria :p) ****Pdta: Soy tu fan! (Por si no te lo había dicho xD).**

**Shizuka: Sí es algo ciega, creo que necesita gafas(? jajaja! Todos sabemos que Miku quieres ser violada jajajaja! Porque no, no habrá lemon, solo lime! Bueno, por ahora solo se han conocido, vamos a ver como me va con esas dos. Número? alguien dijo tarea de matemáticas? Dónde? Dónde? *Calmando su ansias* esto, d-deberías hacerlas tú (por qué le digo eso? Yo quielo). Ya lo actualizaré, dame tiempo jajaja! (O.o otra que quiera saber dónde vivo!) Y espero que te guste este cap xD **

**Trynni Lee: Mi nombre! Oh bueno más bien las tres primeras letras lol Síp, muy sexy! *¬* Oh bueno, podía ser a las tres(? jajaja! Oh es bueno saber que no me odias. Jajaja deberías contarnos lo que hace jajaja! Ya verás que pasa en el concurso. Espero que también ames este ^^ Saludos!**

**MontanaHatsune92: Ohhhh Claude Speed, Kurumi, Toni Cipriani y Tony Montana me saludaron, no me meteré en líos(? Digo dada la naturaleza de sus "trabajos" jajajaja! Saludos!**

**Selt Cunighan: Lo que me sorprende es que volvieras a comentar D: Y pues, espero te guste como va la cosa con Miki y Rin, aunque dudo que me digas si te gusta o no jajaja! Es bueno saber que me seguirás acosando y me alegro que te guste xD**

**Flygan98: *Se desmaya* Luka: No otra vez! *Miku le tira un balde de agua* Oh no lo puedo creer! En verdad eres tú! *-* No puedo creer que piense que mi fic es mejor que el tuyo! You are crazy?! Pues quedamos a mano, yo te admiro y tu a mí? jajaja! Y no creo que seas mala estudiante jajaja! Supongo que te aburres mucho en los tiempos libres. Soy una monada D: oh vaya! M-me llamaste C-Chikane-chan? *Se desmaya nuevamente***

**RedScars: Jajaja en serio? Y yo que creí que era evidente(? Ñe sé que no lo habían notado jajaja! Ah ya Lily se dará cuenta de lo idiota que es xD Aww me alegro que te gustara el detalle de que la ayuda xD Jajaja! Me alegro leer eso ^^ **

**Megurine Clarissa: Oh sí, pasó el cumple de nuestra amada Luka xD Oh no aguantaste la emoción de que te saludaran Luka y Miku y te desmayaste? Ñe, deberías ir al médico, últimamente te desmayas mucho(? jajaja! Saludos!**

**SaraSamm: ****Claro que me hace feliz xD No sé, dímelo tú que siempre lo has tenido en el nickname(? xD Eh cómo que me quieres secuestrar? En fin, no podrás, no sabes dónde vivo... *SaraSamm la mira con risa macabra* Un momento... *Se da cuenta de algo* Tú sabes dónde vivo D: *SaraSamm rie macabramente* Buajajjaajajaja... Ñe debes estar feliz por como acabó el cap entonces jajaja! Ah ahora soy "escritora malévola" eh! Y no soy tan loca como crees(? En fin saludos a ti también xD**

**Jotsy: Oh wow gracias por tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz xD Me alegro muchisimo que te guste tanto y pues aquí la conti, no te preocupes, no tardo mucho entre cada cap ;) **

**Guest: Me alegra mucho leer que te hice amar a la pareja, yo lo hago con todo mi kokoro ^^ Me hace muy feliz saber que piensas eso de mi fic, yo lo escribo con cariño y me esfuerzo para que quede bien xD GumixRin? mmm interesante, pero bueno. Oh no te preocupes, nunca dejo nada a medias! Saludos!**

**ReikenNight: Esto fue rápido? Digo tú que dejas la review yo escribiendo el último párrafo jajaja! (me demoro mucho contestando). Oh me hace feliz que te guste tanto ^^ y ya el otro cap empieza la competencia! (Perdón por tardar tanto con eso xD). Saludos!**

**Mensaje especial a "Akuma" y "Kihara": Ohhh saben, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial(? para un fic, va de algo así: es un AkumaxLuka y KiharaxMiku, Akuma sale con la atunera y Kihara con su tablon aqua, luego Luka y Miku se conocen, se enamoran (ya que se dan cuenta que son la una para la otra) y las dejan solas y llorando. Para todos será clasificado como "Romance", para ustedes será un "Angst" y "Tragedy", qué me dicen, no es genial(? Loooool Ya en serio, lo que realmente quería decir es que me gustaría ver una discusón de ustedes defendiendo a su amor(?**

**.**

**El siguiente cap será el concurso (al fin). Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya dejo de dar lata.**

**Saludos!**


	13. ¡Soy capaz!

**Hola! Cómo van? Espero que bien xD En fin, debido a mi "ausencia" (en realidad nada larga ¬¬ que los tengo malacostumbrados es otra cosa jajaja!), hice un capítulo un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado... espero les guste ^^ y no ir tan lento ;A;**

**Capitulo trece – ¡Soy capaz!**

_Varias personas están interesadas en ti y tú:_

_a.__Ya lo sé, ¡soy irresistible!_

_b.__Tampoco son tantas, además no me interesan._

_c.__¿Eh? ¿Le gusto a alguien?_

_Eh bueno, es c, ella es algo densa._

El sitio era algo oscuro para su gusto y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban, pasaba la vista por todo el lugar notando que había demasiadas personas. Miro a la persona que estaba a su lado y notó que estaba muy nerviosa. En todo el tiempo que habían estado allí no habían hablado, por lo que decidió romper el silencio. – Exactamente, ¿Por qué haces esto?

– Porque… – La rubia iba a responder, pero su acompañante se lo impidió.

– Déjame adivinar, tú no sueñas con ser una cantante famosa, solo quieres humillar a Megurine e impresionar a Neru-chan. – Luego de una pausa en su discurso la pelirroja continúo. – Pero te informaré de algo, a Neru-chan no le importará si ganas o pierdes. Incluso si Megurine está en el último puesto y tú en el primero ella correrá a sus brazos. – Lily quiso decir algo, pero su compañera se lo impidió. – ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a Neru-chan quien le gusta es Megurine, no tú. – Terminó la pelirroja.

– Miki, ¿tú también piensas eso? Yo no creo que a Neru-chan le guste esa engreída.

– Pues asimílalo de una buena vez… – Miki rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de su rubia amiga. – Oh eres tan densa y estúpida. Andas detrás de una chica que ni notas que existes y encima desperdicias la oportunidad de estar con una gran chica que te quiere y que estoy segura, tú quieres también. – Dijo exaltada Miki, ella no quería hablar sobre Gumi, pero Lily no parecía que entraría en razón por ahora. – No sé ni porque vine, supongo que soy tú tercera opción.

– ¿Tú también con eso Miki? ¿Ahora también te gusto a ti o qué?

– No, no me gustas, solo pienso que eres una estúpida que no notas lo evidente. Y yo de ti hago algo para recuperar a Gumi-chan, porque si no lo haces no solo perderás a una amiga, también a una persona que te querrá siempre incondicionalmente.

– Pero a mí no me gusta Gumi. – Comentaba exasperada la rubia. – ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué salga con ella, la ilusione y le rompa el corazón? Para mí ella solo es mi amiga.

Miki solo quedó mirando a Lily, su amiga a veces podía ser muy densa, Miki no sabía si reírse o llorar, ya algún día Lily se daría cuenta que siempre le ha gustado Gumi, solo que al tenerla siempre ahí no la ha notado. Ella no era ciega, Lily siempre se ha desvivido por Gumi, siempre la ha cuidado y ha estado al pendiente de ella, nunca ha permitido que alguien la hiera o se burle de ella, para Miki siempre había existido química entre esas dos, solo que la rubia era algo densa y la peliverde muy tímida para admitir sus sentimientos. Ante tales pensamientos la pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar su noche anterior.

_Alguien en la puerta tocaba insistentemente por lo que se levantó de su cómoda cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrando algo que le extrañó mucho, una Gumi con los ojos muy hinchados, muy seguramente por llorar toda la tarde._ _– ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – Exclamó. – ¿A ti que te pasó? – Dijo al tiempo que dejaba entrar a la peliverde a su cuarto y notando a su madre tras de ella, quien le decía con la mirada "¿Qué pasa?", ella solo negó con la cabeza y le pidió en silencio a su madre que la dejara a solas con Gumi._

_Una vez dentro del cuarto, Miki llevó a Gumi hasta su cama donde las lágrimas asaltaron el rostro de la peliverde una vez más. – L-lo arruiné Miki. – Dijo entre balbuceos Gumi. – Lo arruiné._

_– ¿Qué arruinaste?_

_– L-Lily, me i-invitó a acompañarla a la audición. – Dijo tomando aire. – Le pregunté si había invitado a Neru-chan antes, ante su silencio me llene de ira y estalle._

_– ¿Cómo que estallaste?_

_– Pues, que le dije que estaba cansada de ser su segunda opción, que era una estúpida y que me gustaba, p-pero no de la forma que quería. Ahora ya no querrá ser mi amiga. – Decía muy desolada. _

_Miki se apresuró a abrazar a su amiga de toda la vida. – Calma Gumi-chan, ya verás que todo saldrá bien con Lily, solo debes aclarar las cosas._

_– N-no creo, no como la trate._

_Miki se alejó algo de Gumi y la tomó de los hombros. – ¿Sabes algo? Quizás lo merezca, por ciega y tonta, ella es una estúpida, no ha notado a la grandiosa chica que tiene al lado, y es más ciega_ _aún si nota que a Neru-chan le gusta Megurine._

_– Se lo dije. – Comentó mirando al suelo. – Pero insiste en negarlo._

_– Mírame Gumi. – La miró seria la pelirroja. – Quizás esa no fue la mejor forma de confesarle tus sentimientos a Lily pero ya no hay nada que hacer, más que admitir tú error, ahora lo que harás es nada. – Gumi la miró extrañada. – Sí, así como escuchas, nada. Primero dejaremos que Lily lo asimile, darle espacio y luego dejaremos que se estrelle contra el mundo._

_– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pides algo así?_

_– ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Mira Gumi-chan si Lily no te ha notado es porque siempre has estado a su lado, lo que debemos hacer es ignorarla. – Gumi miraba a su amiga con un rostro de total horror. – Aunque no lo creas, cuando Lily note tu ausencia y que ya no estás ahí se dará cuenta de todo lo que vales para ella. _

_– ¿Tú crees?_

_– Claro Gumi, piénsalo, así somos las mujeres de idiotas, entre más nos ignoran más estamos ahí. Solo mírate tú. – Dijo con una risa burlona Miki._

_– ¡Oye! – Gumi exclamó al tiempo que le tiraba una almohada a Miki._

_Miki iba a seguir molestando a su amiga pero su teléfono sonó con el tono predeterminado para los mensajes. Ella arrugó la frente y tomó el aparato. – Es un mensaje de Lily. – Comentó al ver la pantalla, pasó a leer el contenido del mensaje y al terminar vio a Gumi. – Al parecer soy la tercera opción. – Comentó en broma._

_– ¿Iras? – Preguntó Gumi._

_– No suena mala idea, además así podré darle el ultimátum._

_– ¿Ultimátum? _

_– Sí, que yo estoy en el team Gumi. _

_– ¡Estás loca!_

_Miki solo sonrió. – Y así me quieres… oh por cierto, te quedaras esta noche._

_– ¿Qué? _

_– Ni creas que te dejaré ir a esta hora a tu casa, además, hace tiempo no hacemos una pijamada._

Miki solo esperaba que su plan diera frutos y que esas dos resolvieran sus problemas. – Lo que digas Lily.

Lily iba a replicar pero en ese instante todo el escenario quedó en oscuridad, luego de un instante de expectación y silencio una sola luz aguamarina apuntaba al escenario al tiempo que se dejó escuchar una suave voz junto a una melodía.

_Electric love_

_Electric love Ah..._

_Kono kimochi anata ni todokeru yo_

Y allí estaba Hatsune Miku cantando, cuando el público salió de su estupor inicial comenzaron a corear junto a ella, algunos gritaban eufóricos y otros solo veían simplemente como la chica de coletas bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de su canción.

– De todos los cantantes de Crypton, ¿tenía que ser ella? – Comentó Miki, ella esperaba ver a los Kagamine ya que luego de que el primer día de las pre-audiciones apareciera como un participante más Kaito y diera un gran show la noticia no se dio a esperar y todos los días de las audiciones se esperaba con gran expectación cuál de los cantantes de Crypton cantaría.

Lily parecía seria mientras analizaba a la chica cantar en el escenario. – ¿No crees que Neru y Miku se parecen? – Dijo luego de un rato de observación.

Miki miraba asombrada a Lily. – Tú lo que tienes es una obsesión, ¿ahora ves a Neru-chan en todos lados? – Le colocó una mano en el hombro y la miró seriamente. – Amiga mía, usted necesita ayuda.

– ¡Es en serio Miki! – Lily señalaba al escenario. – Mira su cuerpo, forma de caminar, incluso su voz se me hace demasiado parecida.

– Has estado observando mucho a Neru-chan por lo visto, no sabía que era una acosadora Masuda-san. – Lily la miró seriamente, Miki solo llamaba a alguien por su apellido, o cuando no lo conocía o cuando trataba de advertirle algo a la persona. – ¿También le tomas fotos en la clase de natación?

– ¡No soy una acosadora! – Se defendió. – Además, es en serio, compáralas.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué Neru y Miku son la misma persona? – Dijo entre risas Miki. – ¿Por qué una persona tan engreída como esa chiquilla asistiría a un instituto sin mostrar quién es?

– N-no sé. – Fue la simple respuesta de Lily y luego de esa pequeña discusión no hablaron más. Luego de un rato llamaron el número que poseía Lily y ella subió al escenario, Miki se quedó tras bastidores.

– Buenos días Masuda-san. – Saludó amable uno de los cinco hombres en trajes que hacía parte del jurado. – Queremos escuchar porque usted vale nuestro tiempo. – Fue su forma de decirle que cantara.

– Buenos días. – Saludó amable Lily, ella no había dimensionado la seriedad de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se encontró en un escenario con un público y un jurado muy estricto al parecer. Trató de calmarse y deseó que no le sudaran tanto las manos, suspiró y comenzó a cantar.

_Kodoku na kagaku-sha ni tsuku-rareta robot_

_Dekibae wo iu nara, "Kiseki"_

El jurado se notó impresionado con la canción elegida por Lily, debido a que no era otra chica cantando las canciones de Miku, además, se notaba su amabilidad y carisma.

Mientras cantaba Lily, Miki la observaba atenta detrás de las cortinas al lado del escenario, ella no tenía ni idea que su amiga cantara tan bien, es más, ni sabía que cantara. En un instante sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, al voltear casi se le salen de sus orbes los ojos, la mismísima Hatsune Miku la miraba a ella, sus ojos se cruzaron y Miki sintió una sensación familiar, Miku retiró su vista de Miki y pasó a ver a la chica cantando.

Miku estaba bastante impresionada con Lily, pero notó más de un error, más que los de Luka, aunque ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma de haber corregido la mayoría. La rubia terminó de cantar y los cinco hombres del jurado hablaron entre ellos. Miku los reconoció a todos, entre ellos estaba la persona que la había descubierto a ella y a los gemelos.

Según las reglas del concurso la dinámica en esta primera audición consistiría en que cada participante cantaría una canción cualquiera, ya sea un cover o una de su autoría y tenía que lograr la aprobación por consenso de los cinco jurados, con un solo voto negativo se estaría fuera, sumando que no se permitía más de siete minutos por concursante entre lo que durara su presentación y la discusión de los jurados se debía impresionar al jurado para considerarse dentro.

– Bueno Masuda-san, a decir verdad nos gusta su voz. – Comenzó el mismo hombre que la saludó. Se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que decidió volver a hablar. – La esperamos en un mes para nuestra siguiente audición.

Lily solo pudo sonreír ampliamente y quería saltar de felicidad, pero otro hombre decidió intervenir. –Le recomendamos que mejore su técnica, le recordamos que no buscamos a alguien a quien pulir, sino a un artista que pueda ir a la sala de grabación una vez terminada la selección.

Miku frunció el ceño al escuchar a aquel hombre, siempre había tenido diversas discusiones con él, ya que era en general perfeccionista y exigente, sin duda el más difícil de impresionar del jurado, si lograbas convencerlo a él era seguro que los demás no se opondrían.

Miku se retiró en silencio del lugar, ella tenía una agenda muy apretada ese día y tenía que volver al trabajo, se había permitido unos minutos observar el concurso para analizar el terreno, pero contó con la suerte de poder escuchar a Lily, la rubia no era nada mala, pero ella estaba segura que Luka era mucho mejor.

Llegó al estudio donde encontró sorpresivamente a Rin. – Hola Rin-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

Rin saltó ante la presencia de Miku. – Ah h-hola Miku-chan… Shimoda-san nos citó hoy debido a que quiere que terminemos cuanto antes nuestro álbum.

A Miku no le extrañó que la manager de los gemelos los hiciera trabajar en fin de semana, de hecho ella en teoría aún estaba de vacaciones. – Ah ya veo. – Miku había notado que Rin había estado actuando diferente con ella últimamente. Usualmente cuando Rin la veía se sobre emocionaba y no se separaba de ella mientras pudiera o el trabajo no lo impidiera. Sin embargo desde que la rubia había sugerido que a ella le gustaba Luka; una cosa absurda para Miku, Rin se había alejado y comportado más fríamente con ella.

Rin parecía concentrada en lo que parecía una melodía, hasta que decidió romper el silencio nuevamente. – Miku-chan, ¿qué tal si mañana vamos a un parque temático que recién abrieron?

– Oh Rin, mañana no puedo. – Miku se sintió mal de rechazar la oferta de su amiga, hace tiempo que no salían juntas.

– Pero, ¿qué compromiso tienes? – Preguntó extrañada la rubia.

– Quedé en acompañar a Luka a su audición. – Dijo en un tono de disculpa.

– ¿Y luego niegas que te gusta? – Comentó enojada Rin. – Tú escaso tiempo libre solo se lo dedicas a ella, incluso creo que tus "días libres" son para pasar el rato con Megurine.

– Oh bueno, no precisamente. – Aclaraba Miku.

Rin la quedó mirando seriamente. – ¿Eres consciente de que eres amiga de una concursante? Si Matsumoto-san o Kei-san se enteran la descalificarán, te estás metiendo en un gran problema con esa chica.

– No creo Rin-chan, además ella tiene talento, sé que se lo ganará por sí misma.

– Y puede que sea así, pero a la prensa no le importará eso, para ellos esto sería el escándalo del año.

– Nadie se enterará. Nadie sabe que Akita Neru y Hatsune Miku son la misma persona.

– Alguien lo descubrirá, es imposible mantener una mentira por siempre Miku y tú te estas arriesgando demasiado por esa chica.

Miku suspiró. No sabiendo que responder, en realidad Rin tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero ella estaba enfrascada en hacer de Luka la nueva Vocaloid. – Ella lo vale. – Fue su respuesta, en ese instante entró a la sala Len con un par de refrescos.

– Oh hola Miku, sí hubiese sabido que estabas aquí también te traigo un refresco… aunque dudo que haya de puerros. – Dijo en tono de broma el rubio.

– No te preocupes Len-kun. – Respondió con una ligera sonrisa la aludida.

Len la quedó mirando un momento. – mmm no lo tomes a mal Miku, pero creo que te luce más el rubio.

– No lo creo. – Respondió de inmediato Rin. – Le queda mejor el aguamarina.

– mmm no sé. Sigo pensando que me gusta más la imagen que da como Neru.

– No, se ve mejor como es ella, con sus coletas aguamarina y ojos azul turqueza.

Miku solo rodó los ojos e ignoró a los gemelos, esos dos siempre buscaban una nueva forma de discutir. En ese instante recibió un mensaje de texto.

"Neru-chan! Estoy emocionada. No puedo de la ansiedad. Puedes venir hoy a mi casa y pasar el rato? Quizás contigo aquí mi ansiedad baje."

La peliaqua sonrió ante el mensaje, pero se entristeció tener que negarse, ese día tendría mucho trabajo y sería imposible.

"Lo siento Luka :( Me es imposible hoy. Pero mañana cuando salgas de la audición saldremos dónde quieras a celebrar, sé que pasarás!"

"Es una lástima que no puedas venir :'( pero esperaré ansiosa nuestra salida de mañana ^-^ Y no celebres antes de tiempo."

Luego de ese intercambio de mensajes Miku se concentró de lleno en el trabajo, sin darse cuenta su día había acabado. Fue directo a su hogar, donde procuró descansar lo suficiente para estar lista al día siguiente temprano, esa semana se le había hecho larga y pensar en madrugar el domingo; su único día de descanso, le era algo que la desolaba un poco, por lo menos lo haría para estar todo el día con Luka, para ella Luka valía eso y más.

Al día siguiente Neru esperaba impaciente a Luka en la entrada del auditorio de Crypton. Ella notó que más de una persona de backstage la quedaba mirando, muy seguramente porque la reconoció, pero ella se hizo la desentendida. Luego de unos diez minutos de espera llegó Luka.

– L-lo siento Neru-chan. – Decía casi sin aire Luka, al parecer había corrido. – Es que odio madrugar. – Esa información sorprendió a la rubia. – Y más un domingo, jé. En fin, encima cuando llegué a la estación del metro no alcancé a entrar en el bagón, por lo que tuve que esperar.

– Tranquila Luka, igual no esperé mucho. – Le regaló una agradable sonrisa. – ¿Entramos? – Dijo al tiempo de señalar con su pulgar hacia atrás.

– Claro. – En ese momento se acercaron a la entrada. Luka iba a mostrar su formulario que le daba acceso pero el guardia las dejó pasar sin preguntar. A Luka esto le pareció muy extraño mientras que Neru estaba sumamente nerviosa, pensando que quizás fue mala idea venir.

Una vez dentro Luka se sorprendió de lo grande del auditorio, fácilmente cabían unas dos mil personas. Se sentó en un lugar más o menos central y comenzó a hablar con su acompañante. – ¿Crees que me veo bien? – Preguntó, en ese momento sacó de su bolso un espejo y se revisó nuevamente el maquillaje.

– Sí Luka, te ves genial. – Y para Neru así era. Ella desde que vio a Luka llegar no pudo negar que la pelirrosa se veía hermosa. – Sé que los impresionarás, eres lo que buscan.

– ¿Por qué tan segura? – Luka no comprendía esa confianza de Neru.

– Porque tienes todas las de ganar. Confía en mí. – Le guiño un ojo al decir eso y Luka no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de ella se agitaba.

Al escenario llegaron cinco hombres en trajes y se dispusieron a explicar las reglas del concurso. – Buenos días a todos. Bienvenidos al último día de audiciones para escoger al Vocaloid CV03 el cual puede ser cualquiera de ustedes. – Habló el mismo hombre que había saludado a Lily el día anterior, al parecer era quien dirigía el concurso. – Cada uno tendrá un tiempo en escenario de siete minutos, entre su presentación, canto y decisión de parte de nosotros la cual será por unanimidad, así que aprovechen su tiempo. Por otro lado, pueden escoger la canción que quieran, ya sea de su autoría o de otro artista e incluso pueden cantar con una melodía de fondo o sin ella. Sin más que decir, daremos inicio a las audiciones, para saber su turno es el número que está en su formulario.

Luka inmediatamente buscó su formulario y ubicó rápidamente el número. – ¿Qué número tienes Luka? – Preguntó Neru.

– Dice 0103.

– Oh vaya eso es un presagio. – Dijo animada Neru, casi con ilusión.

– ¿Presagio? ¿De qué?

– De que ganarás, ¿no ves que está mi número y el del nuevo Vocaloid?

– ¿Tú numero? – Preguntó desconcertada Luka.

– Ah esto… – Neru no hallaba donde meterse. – "idiota, idiota, idiota." – Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente. – "Harás que Luka se dé cuenta de lo obvio".

– Aunque tienes un punto ahí… tiene el número del nuevo Vocaloid. – Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. – Y el de Miku. ¡Oh vaya! – Ella la miró muy emocionada. – ¿Te imaginas cuando al fin esté frente a ella? Si gano podré conocerla, incluso hasta ¡cantar una canción a dúo con ella! ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría cantar conmigo? – La emoción en Luka era desbordante.

Neru le sonrió con simpatía. – Claro que querrá cantar contigo, apuesto a que le caerás muy bien. – A Neru le sorprendió que Luka no se diera cuenta de su error. – "quizás no es detallista". – Ella no quería pensar que su amiga era una tonta. – "Por algo está becada, ¿no?".

– Lo que daría por ser su amiga. – La ilusión en sus ojos era tan palpable que Neru nuevamente se sintió mal.

– Luka… – Y en ese momento comenzó a cantar la primera persona y Neru se dio cuenta que no era el mejor sitio para revelar su identidad, sobre todo porque si la veían junto a Luka la podían descalificar… aunque más de una persona ya la haya notado.

Luego de un momento Luka parecía hacer cuentas de algo. – mmm si analizamos cada persona tiene siete minutos, ¿verdad? – Miraba a Neru que no comprendía a que venía eso. – Y mi turno es el 0103, suponiendo que entre que sube una persona y baja otra se pierde tiempo eso nos da ocho minutos, se pueden atender de siete a ocho personas por hora… creo que estaremos aquí todo el día. – Dijo resignada Luka.

– Quizás. – Comentó Neru. – Pero mira llevamos unos quince minutos y han escuchado al menos diez personas, hay a quienes no dejan ni cantar el coro, lo de siete minutos es el máximo por persona para poder a tender a tantas personas.

– Sí quizás tengas razón. Aunque yo quería salir temprano para disfrutar de otro "Neru's day".

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Oh! ¿No dije eso en voz alta verdad? – Preguntó preocupada y algo nerviosa Luka.

Neru la miró fijamente. – ¿Qué es el "Neru's day"? – Preguntó algo divertida.

– Esto… – Luka comenzó a mover sus dedos intensamente debido a los nervios. – Así le llamo a los domingos… ya sabes en inglés es Sunday… – Ahora los nervios de Luka eran mayores.

– Sí, ¿y?

– Q-que como en la semana estamos en la escuela, en las tardes yo tengo que estudiar, tú siempre estás ocupada; incluso los sábados, y los días en que practicamos pareces más una maestra estricta que una amiga… pues solo nos quedan los domingos… y pues… – Luka no hallaba como decir lo siguiente. – Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. – Dijo muy bajito. – Así que nombre los domingos "Neru's day" porque es el único día que puedo estar contigo. – Ya la cara de Luka competía con un semáforo.

Mientras que Neru la miraba anonadada, estaba demasiado impresionada ante las palabras de Luka. – ¡Oh! – No fue capaz de decir nada más y por un largo momento entre ellas todo fue silencio hasta que Neru decidió responder a Luka, quien pensaba que había incomodado a Neru. – A mí también me gusta pasar el rato contigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luka sonrió ampliamente, ella esperaba que Neru se diera cuenta de que en realidad a ella le gustaba y que para ella esas salidas son citas… aunque viendo a Neru, ella parecía ser algo densa y distraída. – "Al menos nunca me ha dicho que le gusta alguien". – Eso para la pelirrosa era un descanso, ya que no se veía como la típica chica que tiene que sonreír mientras escucha a la persona que le gusta hablar de otro… u otra, ella no estaba segura de que le gustaba a Neru.

Luego de un largo rato sentadas en la misma silla llegó la hora del almuerzo, tendrían una hora para ir y comprar algo en la cafetería del auditorio o ir a otro sitio. Mientras miraban los precios a Luka casi le da algo y Neru notó esto. – Yo invito. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– No puedo aceptar eso. – Casi gritó Luka. – Yo te traje aquí y pues…

– No tienes como pagar, deja que te invite por una vez en la vida. – Dijo divertida Neru, esa siempre era la misma discusión, casi se le hacía normal ya. Luka insistía en que ella invitaba y Neru siempre quería pagar el valor total de lo que sea que consumieran, al final siempre cada una pagaba su parte. Pero esta vez la rubia sí que insistiría, los de Crypton se pasaban con los precios.

– Pero Neru-chan. – Luka comenzó, pero Neru la ignoró campante.

– ¿Qué te apetece? – Y al final Luka terminó accediendo, aunque pidió lo más barato del menú.

Regresaron al auditorio y se sentaron, hablaron un rato más donde Neru le recordó a Luka todo lo que le había enseñado el último mes. – Ya Neru-chan, no olvidaré nada.

– Es que mira todos los que han pasado a cantar y solo han aceptado a dos. – Decía preocupada la rubia.

Luka la quedó mirando. – ¿A dónde se fue tú confianza desaforada? – Le dijo con gracia Luka. – No te preocupes, igual si no paso lo intenté y me queda mi cerebro con el cual podré ingresar a una universidad… no todo está acabado. – Terminó con un guiño que hizo sonrojar a Neru.

– V-vale.

Luka se estiró e su asiento esperando su turno. – Sí hubiese sabido que el número en mi formulario era mi turno y que esto tardaría tanto no hubiese madrugado. – Decía con gracia.

– No puedo creer que odies madrugar… pensé que eras la chica perfecta.

En ese momento Luka rio tan fuerte que varias personas la quedaron mirando. – Neru-chan, yo soy cualquier cosa menos perfecta… pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta.

– Sí lo he notado… solo que no sé, te ves y actúas como una chica perfecta.

– ¿Aún doy esa imagen? – Preguntó con una mueca Luka.

– Sí, creo que hace parte de tu naturaleza.

– Creí que ya no daba esa impresión.

Neru reía ante lo dicho por Luka. – Creo que siempre la darás… igual, eso es mejor para nuestros objetivos, eso solo te sumará puntos en el concurso. – A Luka le conmovió que Neru dijera de "nuestros" en lugar de "tus".

– Sí… supongo que tienes razón.

En ese momento todo el escenario quedó oscuro y la expectación no se hizo esperar, ya todos sabían que significaba. Luka esperaba ansiosamente que saliera en escena Miku, pero se decepcionó cuando dos luces amarillas iluminaron a la tarima y dos jóvenes comenzaron su show.

_suki yo kirai wakannai kirai_

_suki da igai arienai sukida!_

_suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai_

_suki kirai_

– No es Miku. – Dijo con un puchero y casi a punto de llorar Luka.

Para Neru, Luka se le antojaba a una niña en ese momento. – Ya la verás en escena en la siguiente audición. – Dijo para animarla… pero eso en realidad le preocupaba a ella, ¿cómo acompañarla y a la vez estar en escena ese día?

El día continuó y con el al fin llegó el turno de Luka, ella subió muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa al escenario, tener un público al frente fue más genial de lo que pensó.

– Buenas tardes Megurine-san. – Saludó un hombre del jurado. – Comience con su canción.

Ella hizo todo lo que Neru le aconsejó. Calentó su voz en la mañana e hizo algunos ejercicios cuando notó que iban por el 99, subió y se paró firme y recta en el centro del escenario, miró con una sonrisa al jurado, saludó amablemente y sin miedo o tartamudear. – Buenos días. – Tomó con firmeza el micrófono, esperó que sonara la música que solicitó y comenzó a cantar al momento de mover un poco sus caderas con el ritmo de la música.

_vaacharu to genjitsu no hazama de_

_watashi wa umare aisaretekita_

_ima dake onegai yume o misasete_

Neru miraba atenta detrás de la cortina esperando no ser vista por el jurado, sonrió cuando notó la cara de asombro y aprobación del jurado cuando Luka cantó la primera estrofa de la canción, aunque sus rostros se vieran "en blanco" ella ya conocía suficientemente bien a esos hombres. Ella pasó a ver a Luka que bailaba, se veía tan cómoda y feliz en el, como si hubiese hecho eso toda la vida.

Neru no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba bajo, Luka era tan bella, y se veía deslumbrante con ese vestido, además, aunque el ritmo de la canción no era muy movido, ella bailaba de una forma que hipnotizaba. Neru no pudo quitar su vista de sus caderas y la forma en que las movía. – "Ella es tan linda… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de verla? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella en las noches? ¿Por qué quiero tan desesperadamente que gane?"

La canción acabó y el jurado se notaba conmocionado. Neru pudo notar que no solo ella consideraba el canto de Luka como el de una sirena. Ellos hablaron entre ellos, aunque más que hablar solo asintieron la cabeza unos a otros. – Megurine-san… – Momento de silencio. Luka se notaba más que nerviosa. – La esperamos en un mes. – Dijeron con una sonrisa.

Luka al escuchar eso sonrió de una forma que parecía albergar toda una constelación. – Gracias. – Dijo y salió corriendo hacia Neru que la esperaba saltando. Luka la abrazó fuertemente y Neru sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de ella, ver esa felicidad en Luka no tenía precio y daría lo que fuera por conservarla, además estar entre sus brazos era el cielo. – Gracias Neru-chan, sin ti esto sería imposible, gracias. – Le decía una y otra vez a punto de llorar de felicidad. En ese momento de euforia las palabras de Rin vinieron a su mente y su lógica al fin le permitió admitir que a ella le gustaba Luka.

**.**

** Bueno y ahora a responder los re-reviews D: H-hay d-doscien... *Cae desmayada***

**Luka: Otra vez le dio un ataque de pánico.**

**Miku: Sí, estaba tan mal que no se había dado cuenta que tenía más de doscientos reviews.**

**Luka: Otra vez responderemos nosotras por ella, no creo que los lectores se enojen.**

**.**

**MontanaHatsune92: Luka: *Le susurra al odio a Miku* A esto... tengo miedo. Miku: *También susurrando* Yo también, esta reunión es medio extraña. Luka: Sí, c-cómo terminamos aquí? Miku: No sé, pero si están Montana, Cipriani, Kurumi, Vercetti y demás reunidos no nos espera nada bueno. Luka: S-saludos!**

**Akuma "la que ama a Luka" White: Miku: Le gusto a Rin? Luka: Oh dios *Palmeandose la cara* Ignora a esa densa... más bien hablemos tú y yo, yo sé que eres mi fan xD Miku: Qué engreída! Luka: Di lo que quieras, yo me reiré de Kaito junto con Akuma. Miku: Oh sí, eres una ilusa, y eso ve al rincón emo por no amarme(? Luka: Y luego la engreída soy yo, jum. Miku: Oh sí pobre Gumi-chan. Luka: La verdad no sé que le vio a esa rubia estúpida. Lily: deja de hablar de mi. Miku: *las mira seria* No las quiero ver peleando. Rin: Yo no lo apruebo, no me dejaron elegir. Miku: Pero te ves linda con ella. Luka: En fin, ehh ya verás que será de Len. Miku: Ah y la autora insiste en que te ayuda con las matemáticas si actualizas. Luka: Tachi? jajaja permiteme reírme. Miku: No la trates mal, mira que es tu ferviente fan. Luka: en fin, saludos!**

**Selt Cunighan: Miku: Vale ya no te creemos, algo nos dice que volverás a comentarnos. Luka: Sabes, hablando en plural suena como si la autora estuviese loca. Miku: Y no lo está? Luka: Buen punto. Rin: En serio lo notaste? *La mira escéptica. Luka: Ah si, esa rubie es una estúpida, pero ya verá lo que perdió. Gumi: Oye eso no es mala idea! Miku: No le hagas caso Gumi-chan! Luka: Vale nos despedimos esperando que esta vez si sea verdad(? Miku: Luka por favor trata bien a los lectores, no ves que ellos le alegran el día a autora-san. Luka: Vale, saludos!**

**Kimi no Sakura: Luka: Molestia? ****Molestia? ... ****Molestia? En serio? jamás sería una molestia, la autora los ama! Miku: Ya cálmate, Kimi entendió la idea. Luka: AH te gusta que varios anden detrás de mi coletitas? Miku: Ya te dije que te calmes! Oh y gracias, pocos escriben MikuxHarem. Luka: La autora está muy feliz de saber eso y que ames su fic, ella espera que no se te haga lento. Rin: No puedo creer que te agrade cómo esa loca introdujo mi relación con Miki. Miku: Ya superalo si? Luka: Oh gracias por el review, no se nos hizo largo y esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Miku: saludos!**

**Farthaz como Guest: Luka: Por lo visto olvidaste entrar en tu cuenta, pero no te preocupes, nadie odia a la autora como tú. Miku: Sí. Luka: Oh tratas de decir que la autora tiene un nombre común... pues tienes razón jajaja! Miku: No le hagas caso, ella también le tiene manía a la autora porque le hace bullying. Luka: No sé cómo se atreve! jum. Miku: En fin, esperamos que te haya gustado el cap y no odies tanto a la autora. Rin: Odiala! Ella es de lo peor. Luka: Saludos! **

**Marianasl: Luka: Ah si, es que esa coletitas es tan lenta. Miku: Yo no soy lenta! Luka: Segura? Miku: En fin, oh vaya hasta yo me sorprendí con eso de Rin, pero tal parece que estaba desde el primer cap. Luka: Ñe no creo que puedas adivinar como acabará esto xD Miku: Sí, todos nos sentimos mal por Gumi. Luka: Yo no. Miku: ¬¬ Luka: Ya, ya, quizás sí. Rin: Sí, dímelo a mí ;A; Luka: Q-que no soy una depravada! Miku: jajaja sí claro(? Luka: En fin, saludos!**

**Shinobukun: Luka: Así se habla! Nadie me quita mi coletitas! Lily: Ya veremos. Luka: Cállate idiota! Miku: Que dejen de pelear! Rin: Sí verdad, al fin nos da atención esa loca! Luka: Oye sí, ya es hora que me confiese lo que sea que me oculta. Miku: Qué? Me hablas? Lily: Espero que lo tome muy mal así Neru será solo mia muhahaha! Luka: Ni lo creas rubia oxigenada! Miku: Yo espero lo mismo. Luka: En fin, esperamos que te guste el cap y saludos!**

**Kihara CJ: Miku: Hola mi Ki-chan! (Y) Luka: Qué dijiste? Miku: Cállate! Estoy hablando con Ki-chan. Luka: ¬¬ Miku: Y ahora la autora es su fan! Luka: Más razones para odiar a la autora(? Lily: Qué dijiste? Que Luka qué?... AL menos estamos de acuerdo en algo la atunera y yo! Miku: Ignora a esas dos, y sip la autora le ha gustado mucho como escribes y dice que con gusto te ayuda xD Saludos!**

**nagisa-chan: Luka: Oh creíamos que ya no nos leías. Miku: Nos alegramos mucho que te guste este fic también ^^ Luka: es Miku? Ella si se da cuenta de lo sexy que soy xD Miku: Ególatra! Y tú deja de imaginar cosas con mi Luka! Luka: *queda mirando a Miku* En fin, esperamos que te haya gustado la primera audición y pues aún falta. Miku: jajaja Sí, la autora también se rio mucho escribiendo esa parte. Luka: Pero me dejó como una pervertida. Miku: Es que lo eres! Luka: Oye! Miku: Buen punto, la autora no se había dado cuenta jajaja! Ya publicará quisiera odiarte, tenle paciencia xD**

**Trynni Lee: Luka: Bueno es un nombre común pero bonito. Miku: No deberíamos hablar en portugues? Luka: Qee flojera, además aun necesitamos diccionario! Rin: Si nadie lo notó, la autora se lo tenía bien escondido. Miku: Ves Luka? Sí les gusta el harem. Luka: Claro porque no son ellas las que mueren de celos grrr. Miku: Esperamos que este también te guste ^^Luka: Pobre Gumi enamorada de semejante idiota. Lily: Oye! Luka: *totalmente roja* T-te dije que no digas nada! Trynni: Vale pero suelta el arma. Miku: Saludos!**

**Ako: Miku: Yuju! A todos les gusta el MikuxHarem xD Luka: Claro porque tú no te comes los celos. Miku: Sí lo más probable es que esa $%&/ llegue a provocar a mi Luka ¬¬ Luka: Ves autora? Todos esperan lemon. Miku: Creo que lo esperaran sentados. Luka: No creo que quieras un acuerdo con esa loca! Miki: Sí ya era hora que la autora nos diera espacio. Lily: Saludos! Luka: Por qué te despides tú? ese es mi trabajo! Miku: *suspirando* Con ellas no se puede, saludos estimada Ako ^^**

**Flygan98: Luka: Hola otra vez! Ya ves que la autora tiene problemas! Miku: See. Luka: Sí digamos que medio lo dudó jaja! Miku: Oh vaya a la autora casi le da algo cuando supo que leíste sus otros fics, estaba feliz, se pregunta que piensas de "Entre la espada y el revolver". Luka: Según esa loca es lo mejor que ha escrito. Miku: Sí ella tiene un extraño fetiche conmigo xD Luka: Ehhh ignoraremos esa voz tipo Himeko... además alguien por ahí la mata luego si se entera jajaja! Miku: Además aún no sabemos cómo despertarla. Luka: quizás eso funcione! Miku: Ni lo pienses Luka! Luka: En fin nos alegramos que te guste la historia. Miku: Y pues a esa loca la puedes llamar como quieras xD Luka: Saludos!**

**Una Persona: Luka: Yo también pero que se le puede hacer? Miku: Sabes, la autora muere por saber quien eres... pero que se le puede hacer. Rin: Increíble no! Esa autora no sé que tiene en la cabeza. Miku: jajaja si al parecer todos han quedado así con eso de Rin. Lily: Quién no? Más competencia ;A; Luka: Jajaja tú no eres competencia. Lily: Idiota! Luka: Más bien ve a buscar a tu peliverde y deja a mi coletitas en paz. Lily: Obligame! Miku: *Las golpea con un puerro* No les hagas caso, saludos!**

**Valik: Luka: No te preocupes, a la autora no le molesta ^^ Miku: Jé otra que no lo esperaba, la autora anda riendo como maniática por eso. Luka: Ser maniática no es su estado permanente? Miku: Como sea! Gumi: Gracias Valik, eres muy linda. Luka: Ves rubia oxigenada? Aprende algo y deja de estar detrás de chicas que no son tuyas! Lily: ¬¬ Miku: Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo. Luka: Saludos a ti y tu gato de peluche xD**

**Himemiya: Luka: Oh vaya eso debe ser genial! Miku: See, ella cuando deja review (lo cual es cada mil años) en fics que le gustan también se alegra. Luka: A ella no tiene mucho que hacer, por eso la rápidez jajaja! Miku: Nos alegramos que te guste el fic. Luka: Saludos!**

**TENSHINOKIRA: Luka: Oh tu senpai se alegra mucho de saber que ha sido de ayuda ^^ Miku: Sí, pero ella quiere aclarar que nunca dijo que era una pervertida! Luka: Es que no lo es? Miku: Sí pero ella dijo que "personas con mente trastornada" no pervertidas. Luka: Ah ya! Miku: En fin, nos alegramos de que haya un nuevo escritor ^^ Luka: Saludos!**

**Seven Minds: Luka: Vale que bien, ahora quitate el polvo. Miku: Ya te he dicho que dejes el sarcasmo con los lectores! Luka: Vale! Ahora responderemos un testamento de Seven(? Miku: Qué te dije? Luka: Ya me quedo quieta. Miku: En fin no te preocupes, FF nos trollea a todos! Luka: Yo no me parezco a esa rubia tonta! Lily: Retira lo dicho! Miku: Calma, les dará algo y ella tiene su punto! Luka: Miku? Cómo la apoyas? Miku: Qué Luka se entere de qué? De qué hablamos? Luka: Deja de hacerte la tonta ¬¬ Rin: Lo mismo digo yo ;A; La autora es mala! Gumi: Muy mala! Miku: Ya dejen el drama, igual ya saben que está loca! Luka: Es de aclarar que ella es adicta solo al chocolate, la cocacola y café no le hacen muy bien que digamos. Miku: Sí enloquece un poco más. Luka: Oh por dios cómo le aconsejas eso! A-autora-san que hace? Noooo... Miku: Saludos!**

**.**

**Luka: Oh por favor dime que no faltan muchos!**

**Miku: No, no te preocupes solo unos *contando* unos cinco... ah no seis, Reiken acaba de postear **

**.**

**Megurine Clarissa como Guest: Luka: Otra que olvidó abrir la cuenta! Miku: Ya dejala, más bien espero que atiendas eso de los desmayos Luka: Si, eso no es normal(? Miku: Aunque la autora ha tenido algunos cuantos. Luka: En serio lo notaste? Miku: Vaya! Que observadora, que bien! Rin: Más que tu Miku, si es. Tú solo notas a la pechugona esa ;A; Miku: Ehhhh Luka: En fin, esperamos que te guste el cap y saludos!**

**FanRubius: Luka: Ah esto... en serio tenemos que hablar con ella? Miku: Así parece. Luka: P-pero me da miedo... y si nos mata como a su psicólogo? Miku: No creo, ella nos quiere xD Luka: O-ok Lily: Ya viste que pasé xD Luka: Pero yo soy mejor que tú. Lily: Cállate pulpo idiota! Miku: Ahs con ellas no se pude. Luka: si no sale un simple corazoncito, qué te hace creer que lo hará un Hashtag? Miku: Y por qué gritas? Luka: No estpa gritando, no vez que aclaró que se le trabó la mayúscula? Miku: Oh! Aún así es extraño. Luka: Todo en ella, en fin saludos!**

**A'Svstheworld: Luka: Sí, con el paso de tortuga de la autora creí que nunca llegaría. Gumi: Es que si no lo hacía esa idiota ni se daría cuenta que existo. Miku: Sí verdad? Mi pelirrosa es taaan linda. Luka: Más bien al fin te dignaste a admitir que me amas. Miku: Aún no te amo, solo me gustas. Luka: En fin, esperamos te guste el cap, saludos ^^**

**RedScars: Luka: En serio? Vaya no sabíamos que te gustaba tanto, pero la autora se alegra un montón! Lily: Sí ella es un encanto. Luka: Que te alejes de mi coletitas! Lily: Já la que escoge es ella. Miku: Pero si ya lo hice! Lily: P-pero... Rin: Ves Ale? Nadie lo notó *Le grita a la autora en el suelo* Miku: Ya dejala, igual esa era la gracia. Gumi: Ya veremos si esa rubia reacciona jum. Luka: Esperamos que te guste el cap, saludos!**

**Gasaicat: Luka: Jajaj lo que me extraña es que algunos lo notaron jaja! Gumi: Sí y aun así esa rubia tonta no me nota ;A; Miki: Ya verás que lo hará. Rin: Tan linda la pelirroja. Luka: No que no te gustaba? Rin: Ah esto... Miku: Ya viste el concurso xD Esperamos te haya gustado. Luka: Ah otra que quiere secuestrar a la autora... pero créeme no la quieres en tu casa, da mucha lata. Miku: En fin, saludos!**

**ReikenNight: Luka: Vaya y ahora le recordaste que tenía que publicar jajaja! Rin: Sí que tienes habilidades xD Miku: Oh wow lo notaste? La autora debería premiarte. Luka: Mejor que no, ella está medio loca. Miku: Oh me tratan de densa, pero no lo soy tanto *Todas la quedan mirando* Vale, quizás si. Luka: Saludos esperamos que te guste el cap ^^**

**.**

**Mku: Vaya los reviews en está historia son cómo la entropia!**

**Luka: Cómo? Caóticos?**

**Miku: No, con cada capítulo aumenta el número. *Todos la miran raro***

**Luka: Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Lily: Cómo les va a gustar si me comporto como una idiota?**

**Luka: Bueno, básicamente lo eres, además tú no eres la protagonista.**

**Miku: Aquí también van a pelear? Y Rin, tú que haces afilando esos cuchillos?!**

**Rin: Oh voy a aniquilar a Ale, no solo salgo poco, además mi relación (en la cual no tuve opinión) con Miki comienza en un baño!**

**Luka: Eso te pasa por amenazarla de muerte y decir su nombre, ella solo se vengó(?**

**Miku: Además, ya has salido más y te ves bien con Miki.**

**Rin: Aun así, mataré a esa enana!**

**Miki: R-Rin acaso no me quieres ;A;**

**Rin: Ño.**

**Miku: Te aprovechas porque la autora está desmayada.**

**Luka: En fin, mejor nos despedimos antes de que masacren a la pobre autora. Saludos a todos, esperamos que les guste este capítulo xD**

**Lily: Y por qué despides tú?**

**Luka: Porque soy la protagonista y todos me aman!**

**Miku: Ya van otra vez! *Las ata en una silla y amordaza* Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, saludos! *se voltea y mira a las dos ojiazules con una sonrisa de gato cheshire* Y ahora que haré con ustedes? **


	14. ¡Están castigados!

**Hola! Qué creyeron? Qué encontre trabajo? Pues no! ;A; S-solo que buuueno, resumiré todo con un simple "mi vida es un caos total" ;A; Pero bueno, ya he ido solucionando algunas cosas y cuando al fin iba a escribir OVA de Yuru Yuri salvaje aparece *-* De todos modos ****espero les guste cómo va esta cosa y no ir condenadamente lento (o así lo siento yo).**

**Capítulo catorce – ¡Eres una diva!**

_Te gusta tú mejor amiga y tú:_

_a. __¡Como odio a su novio! … iré a mi cuarto a deprimirme._

_b. __¿Será qué yo también le gusto? No creo… me voy a mi cuarto a deprimirme._

_c. __Así no le gusten las chicas la conquistaré… No, mejor me voy a mi cuarto a deprimirme._

_Para la mayoría es a, para una protagonista es b, para la otra c._

A Luka le entregaron unos documentos y le solicitaron unos nuevos datos, mientras hacía esto Neru la esperaba afuera del auditorio, tenía miedo a que alguien la reconociera y no sabría cómo explicarle las cosas a Luka o a los de backstage.

Una vez fuera Luka caminó hacia Neru, llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y no cabía de la felicidad. Neru sintió su corazón ir a una velocidad inhumana, a medida que Luka se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa en su cara, ella desviaba más su mirada para ocultar el gran sonrojo que tenía.

– ¡Neruuuuu-chan! – Llegó muy emocionada Luka. – ¿Ya te dije que te quiero? ¿No? Pues te quiero. – Hablaba con demasiada emoción Luka. A pesar de que Neru sabía que le decía eso como forma de agradecimiento y su cariño era por amistad, no puedo evitar sentirse feliz y su sonrojo aumentó. – ¡Ahora vamos a algún lado! Si mal no lo recuerdo ayer prometiste que saldríamos.

– S-sí… ¿a-a dónde quieres ir?

– A dónde tú quieras. – Dijo Luka aún con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Al parecer de la emoción no medias sus palabras, ni se daba cuenta de los nervios de su amiga.

– D-de acuerdo… cerca de aquí hay un centro c-comercial.

– ¡Entonces vamos!

Neru comenzó a andar a la dirección que había indicado y Luka caminaba con una sonrisa tonta, ella parecía estar en otro mundo. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un edificio de unos tres pisos con muchas tiendas en el.

– ¿Qué haremos en el "Neru's day" de hoy? – Preguntó Luka.

– Ah esto… n-no sé… ¿q-qué quieres hacer tú?

– Lo que sea mientras estés tú conmigo. – Neru comenzaba a preguntarse si a Luka le habían dado algún tipo de sustancia alucinógena.

– V-vale… – Neru miró a todos lados y luego a su reloj. – ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

– ¡Suena genial!

Caminaron nuevamente en silencio hasta la plazoleta de comidas del lugar, Neru le dijo a Luka que pidiera lo que quisiera y como nunca Luka no renegó, tomaron sus pedidos y buscaron una mesa donde se sentaron.

Neru se sentó en la silla al frente de Luka, la rubia en lugar de comer se dedicó a verla detenidamente de arriba abajo a la pelirrosa, no podía retirar su vista de su cuerpo y facciones, le llenaba de felicidad el verla tan feliz. En ese momento se preguntó si lo que sentía por Luka era solo cariño como amigas, un simple flechazo o se estaba enamorando.

– ¿Nee Luka? – Dijo en un hilo de voz Neru. Ella quería sacarse esa duda y le preguntaría a Luka, ella tenía más experiencia en relaciones.

– hmmp. – Fue la respuesta que recibió.

– ¿Cómo sabes q-qué te gusta alguien?

Luka sintió como sí hubiese estado en una nube y la tiraran al vacío de la nada. – "Ella no ha hecho esa pregunta, ¿verdad?" – La pelirrosa detuvo sus acciones, levantó poco a poco la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Neru algo cohibida y totalmente sonrojada. – ¿Qué?

– Te pregunté que, ¿cómo sabes que te gusta alguien? – Ratificó su pregunta, ella pensó que Luka quizás no la escuchó bien por andar en otro planeta.

– ¿Te gusta alguien? – Contra-preguntó ella inmediatamente, Luka se sentía morir, no hace mucho había pensado que ella no era la típica chica que tiene que escuchar a la persona que le gusta hablar de alguien más. – "Quien me manda a pensar eso".

– N-no sé… por eso te pregunto cómo puedo saberlo. – Neru movía insistentemente sus manos y hablaba en un tono muy bajo de voz.

Luka tragó en seco. – B-bueno… que te digo… – La pelirrosa no quería ser la persona que le ayudara a darse cuenta a Neru que le gustaba alguien más, ella quería conquistarla y que la mirara solo a ella. – S-sí te imaginas besando a esa persona… ¿q-qué sientes? – Preguntó con un poco de temor.

Neru abrió muchos los ojos y miró fijamente a Luka, luego pasó su vista a sus carnosos y rojos labios. – Etto… – De solo pensar en besar a Luka se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. – "E-eso sería… genial". – Pensaba la rubia.

Luka al ver el rostro de su amiga no supo si se le partía el corazón o si se moría de deseo. Debido a esos pensamientos mordió su labio inferior causando que el rojo de la cara de Neru se incrementara. La rubia apartó su vista de su amiga, si seguía viéndola de esa forma no dudaría en lanzarse a sus labios.

– Cre-creo que m-me encantaría hacer eso. – Respondió como pudo Neru.

– Y-ya veo. – Luka quería golpearse. – "¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué no se fijó en mí en lugar de algún idiota? Aunque quizás no todo está perdido". – Pensó, ella quiso aventurarse por lo que llevó su pregunta a otro nivel. – ¿Y… y te imaginas… con… con esa persona?

– ¿Eh? – Neru no comprendió la pregunta y miraba confusa a Luka.

Luka sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo inocente que era Neru. – ¿Qué… qué si te imaginas con esa persona en una situación más… intima? – Luka le dio un sonrisa algo incomoda y forzada, esperando que la respuesta de Neru fuese negativa.

Neru la miró fijamente y cuando captó lo que trató de decir Luka se puso aún más roja, comenzó a balbucear y a morderse el labio inferior, ella hasta ese momento solo había pensado en paseos por el parque de la mano de Luka, o dándose un lindo abrazo o besándose, pero el imaginarse en una situación tan comprometedora con la pelirrosa hacía que su corazón latiera como loco y su zona intima se sintiera algo… ¿inquieta?

Por su lado Luka al ver la reacción de Neru no necesitó de una respuesta. – Al parecer te gusta alguien. – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga mientras veía como Neru se movía incomoda en su asiento.

– V-vaya… – Dijo soltando un suspiro la rubia. – ¿Y… cómo puedo saber si yo le gusto?

Luka alzó la ceja en ese instante. – Eso es algo muy complicado de saber, depende de muchos factores.

Neru arrugó la nariz y la frente de una forma que a Luka le pareció de lo más tierna. – ¿Cómo así?

– No todos se comportan igual con la persona que le gusta… también depende de si es hombre o mujer. – Luka con esa afirmación trataba de saber si al menos quien le gustaba Neru era mujer, si era así sería más fácil de hacer que la atención de la rubia se dirigiera a ella, ya que al menos confirmaría que a Neru le gustan las chicas. – Los hombres son un poco más fáciles de leer que las mujeres.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo. – Neru estaba algo satisfecha con la respuesta de Luka, se notaba que la pelirrosa era más experimentada que ella en ese tema. – ¿Y… qué señales crees que tendría… una mujer?

Luka sonrió un poco la escuchar eso, aunque seguía teniendo ganas de matar a la chica en la que se había fijado Neru... y es que por más que pensaba no imaginaba quien podría ser. – "¿Lily? No, ella prácticamente se le confesó y Neru la rechazó. ¿Gumi? ¿Miki? No, Neru casi no anda con ellas y prefiere estar conmigo… ¿Otra amiga? No, ella no me ha hablado de otros amigos". – Luka salió de sus pensamientos y pasó a responder. – Bueno. – Luka se tomó un momento para pensar en su respuesta, trataría de darle a entender de alguna forma a Neru que estaba interesaba en ella. – Esa persona preferirá pasar su tiempo contigo que con otra persona, te daría muchos halagos y resaltaría tú belleza, sería más cariñosa y amable contigo que con los demás, quizás se comportará de forma nerviosa o tímida, se pondrá celosa cuando te vea con alguien más, te invitaría a salir a algún lado, ah esto… – Ya a Luka no se le ocurría decir algo más sin sentir que se describía a sí misma.

Neru se veía pensativa. – ¡Ya veo! – La única razón por la que había preguntado eso era para saber que señales notaba Luka en otras personas y así darle todas las señales de humo que pudiese para que notara sus sentimientos, ya que le daba terror el confesarse y que la pelirrosa la rechazara tajantemente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, digiriendo lo que acababa de suceder, la pelirrosa pensaba en una estrategia para conquistar a la rubia, mientras que Neru asimilaba lo que Luka le había explicado.

En un instante Neru recordó algo, ella en realidad era Hatsune Miku y Luka babeaba literalmente por ella. – "Yo le gusto de alguna manera". – Pensaba la rubia. – "¿Y si le digo a Luka quién soy en realidad?" – El corazón de la rubia ahora latía con mayor intensidad debido a la adrenalina, sonrió inconscientemente, pero luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. – "Pero, ¿le gustaré a Luka por lo que soy o por mi imagen?" – Eso hizo sentir mucho miedo a Neru, el solo pensar que Luka solo estaría con ella por ser famosa le rompía el corazón, ella no quería enamorarse como tonta mientras que Luka no sentiría algo por ella más allá de su físico. – "Mejor primero intento conquistarla como Neru…pero, ¿y si se da cuenta de que soy Miku en realidad y luego me odia por mentirle?".

La mente de Neru en ese momento era un caos total y Luka lo notó. –"¿Qué le pasará? Será que la persona que le gusta es muy inalcanzable para ella? Pero, ¡ella es hermosa! ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Neru?".

Entre su tormenta mental Neru notó que Luka la miraba fijamente, al no saber qué hacer comenzó a ver todo el lugar. – ¿Q-qué te parece si entramos a las tiendas?

– Me parece genial. – Dijo con una sonrisa Luka, aunque ya no tan efusiva como estaba antes.

Entraron a varias tiendas de ropa, calzado, joyerías, tecnología, prácticamente recorrieron todo el lugar. Luka cada vez que veía el precio de algo que le llamaba la atención se quería desmayar, y a Neru le parecían tiernas sus reacciones. En un instante la rubia recordó el concurso y que Luka tendría que vestirse para la siguiente audición. – Luka, entremos a ese almacén. – Dijo como si nada mientras señalaba a una tienda de ropa.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por una empleada, Neru le habló a oído a la chica y le solicitó vestidos para Luka, mientras que la pelirrosa veía por encima algunas prendas en exhibición. – ¿Ves algo que te guste? – Preguntó Neru.

Luka se rio en voz baja mientras metía un mechón de pelo en su oreja. – Je, casi todo el almacén.

– ¿Por qué no te mides algunos vestidos? Quizás veas algo que te guste. – En ese entonces llegó la dependiente.

– Preferiría no hacerlo, no tendré con que pagarlo. – Decía Luka en lo que observaba una etiqueta al azar.

– No te preocupes por el precio.

– Oh no Neru-chan… ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no puedo recibir algo más de ti. Sentiría que abuso de tu confianza.

– Tómalo como un regalo por pasar a la siguiente ronda, de todos modos necesitarás un vestido bonito para la siguiente audición.

– Quizás, pero preferiría comprarlo yo.

– Luka, eso no es nada para mí, no pienso que te aproveches de mi ni nada.

– ¡No! – Y con eso Neru perdió la pelea, Neru agradeció a la chia que las atendió y salieron del almacén.

Al final del día entraron en una tienda de decoración y a Neru le llamó la atención unos portarretratos a juego. – Luka. – Llamó Neru a la pelirrosa que veía una alfombra. – Nosotras no nos hemos tomado una foto juntas. – La aludida alzó una ceja. – ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unas cuantas y luego la que mejor salga la imprimimos doble para colocar en estos portarretratos? – Preguntó con algo de timidez Neru, ella quería una foto con Luka para ponerla en su mesa de noche… aunque fuese su versión rubia.

Luka sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de su amiga. – ¡Eso sería genial!

La noche pronto llegó y las chicas tuvieron que despedirse, aunque de alguna forma no se querían separar. Lo bueno es que se verían al día siguiente en la escuela. Por alguna razón Luka comenzaba a amar ir a la escuela.

El día siguiente llegó, Luka llegó al salón junto con Neru como siempre y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba una rubia viendo a la ventana en otro mundo. – Adivina quién pasó a la siguiente ronda en el concurso de Crypton. – Dijo Luka con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero se extrañó al ver que Lily no respondía. – ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Dijo al tiempo de pasar su mano por los ojos de la rubia, quien seguía mirando la nada. Luka pasó a ver a Neru en busca de respuesta, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros. Dirigieron su vista a Miki y a Gumi, pero ellas solo estaban sentadas sin hablar.

Ahora las dos chicas que acababan de entrar estaban más extrañadas aún. Caminaron hacia la peliverde y la pelirroja en busca de respuestas. – ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó con cautela Neru.

– No. – Fue la simple respuesta de Miki, aunque no convencieron a Luka y a Neru, sin embargo ellas decidieron dejar así el tema y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos cuando el grupo de "rebeldes" entraron al salón.

– ¡Eres el mejor Gakupo! – Hablaba muy emocionada SeeU.

Gakupo dio una sonrisa socarrona y habló a sus amigos como si lo hiciera a un grupo de fans. – Ya lo sé. – En ese instante más personas se acercaron al pelimorado, incluso estudiantes de otros salones y trataban de hablar con él o solo lo halagaban.

En un instante entre tanto ruido se escuchó la voz clara de Yuuma. – Tú ganarás ese concurso.

Ese comentario logró llamar la atención de Neru, Luka, Gumi, Miki e incluso Lily, por lo visto Gakupo también había participado en el concurso y había pasado a la siguiente ronda.

En ese momento Neru le hizo una pregunta a Luka. – ¿No extrañas ser popular?

– ¿Eh? – Para Luka esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. – ¡No!

– ¿No? ¿Por qué? Con solo alardear sobre el concurso podrías volver a serlo.

– Ser popular no es lo que crees Neru. – Comentó muy segura. – Es llevar una vida donde todo depende de tu imagen, no puedes opinar libremente, tienes que estar de acuerdo con todos, no puedes ser tú mismo, es algo muy desgastante. – Luka sonrió en ese momento. – Me alegro poder ser yo misma.

Neru la miró extrañada, aunque algo identificada con sus palabras. – Pero entonces, ¿por qué quieres ser famosa?

Luka rio un poco. – Yo no sueño con ser famosa, lo que yo quiero es cantar. – Dijo simplemente sonriendo, a lo que Neru sonrió también. – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– Creí que querías recuperar tu "status"

– Mmmm ya veo. No, la verdad no. No creas que los populares tienen una vida perfecta. Todos ellos tienen sus problemas. – Neru la miró interrogante y Luka pasó a susurrarle al oído. – Yuuma es un vago y le gusta el alcohol. A Yukari le gusta Ia, pero no lo admite y no lo admitirá jamás. SeeU es muy insegura con respecto a sí misma y Gakupo no quiere heredar la empresa de sus padres. – La rubia quedó impresionada al escuchar todo eso.

Unos minutos después llegó el docente, hizo salir a los estudiantes de otros salones amenazándolos con castigarles, la clase comenzó pero varios estudiantes hacían cualquier cosa menos prestar atención. Luka solo podía pensar quien era la persona que a Neru le gustaba, ese pensamiento era prácticamente en lo único que pensó el fin de semana. Neru cavilaba sobre cómo decirle a Luka que ella es Miku, o si eso es mala idea, aún no se decidía sobre cómo actuar para conquistarla. Gumi se sentía sumamente incomoda, Lily parecía estar en otro sitio y no había hablado con nadie. Miki pensaba la mejor forma de pedirle a Rin que se encuentren en un mejor sitio, sobre todo para pasar más tiempo con esa pequeña rubia que cada vez le llamaba más la atención y Lily se encontraba muy confundida, ¿a qué hora Gumi se enamoró de ella? Y más aún, ¿qué hará ella? Luego de pensar todo el fin de semana fue capaz de asimilar que a Neru le gusta Luka y ella no pintaba nada en esa relación, por esto ni caso le hizo a Luka, de qué le serviría decirle que había pasado si Neru quería que ganara Luka.

El receso pronto llegó, y de la nada aparecieron más fans de Gakupo que insistían en que él ganaría el concurso de Crypton, según las chicas es muy guapo y según los chicos elegante, además de tener una voz madura e interesante.

Por otro lado, Neru se extrañó de ver que como nunca Gumi, Miki y Lily no iban juntas a almorzar, Miki salió corriendo apenas sonó la campana a quien sabe dónde, Lily no se movía de su asiento y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo y Gumi caminaba tranquilamente. Neru le sugirió a Luka que alcanzaran y caminaran al ritmo de la peliverde.

– ¡Hola Gumi-san! – Saludó efusiva Neru.

– Hola Megpoid-san. – Saludó cortes Luka, las dos chicas la quedaron viendo, pero ella solo se alzó de hombros. – ¿Qué? No podía ser una arrogante y engreída toda la vida. – Gumi se sorprendió aún más y Neru sonrió ampliamente, Luka sí que estaba convirtiendo en una persona mejor.

– En fin, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana Gumi-san? ¿Siempre fuiste con Lily-san a la audición? – Preguntó Neru.

Gumi la miró seria. – ¿Por qué piensas que fui con ella?

– Oh bueno. – Neru movía sus manos. – Lily-san me pidió que la acompañara. – Luka al escuchar eso frunció el ceño inmediatamente. – Pero al negarme le sugerí que fuera contigo… ya sabes, quedamos en ayudarte. – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa Neru, una que hizo que las lágrimas saltaran de los ojos de Gumi inmediatamente. Neru alarmada no sabía que hacer y miraba a Luka en busca de ayuda – ¿Dije algo malo? – Le preguntó a la peliverde quien negaba con la cabeza.

– N-no, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a la cafetería y te cuento lo que pasó?

– V-vale.

Una vez en la mesa de siempre y regresado Miki con una inexplicable gran sonrisa en su rostro le contaron toda la situación a Neru y Luka, aunque Gumi y Miki tenían algo de resistencia al principio de hacer partícipe a Luka de lo que sucedía. Pero Neru las convenció de que ella era una buena chica y podría ayudarlas en el asunto.

– Entonces, ¿el plan es hacer que la rubia idiota extrañe a Gumi y así se de cuenta de que le gusta? – Preguntó Luka.

Gumi y Miki la miraban seria, la pelirroja le contestó. – Sí, ¿acaso no te gusta el plan?

– ¿Bromean? ¡Es genial! – Todas las personas de la mesa la miraron extrañadas. – Esa idea es excelente, sin embargo sería ideal buscar a alguien "interesado" en Megpoid-san, así esa idiota no solo notará la ausencia de ella sino que además se dará cuenta de lo que está dejando ir.

– Deja de decirle idiota. – Dijo entre dientes Gumi, pero a Miki ni a Neru no les pareció importarles.

– La verdad ella si es una idiota. – Comentó Miki. – Además, la idea de Megurine-san es muy buena. – La pelirroja se puso a ver a todo el lugar. – Mmmm ¿quién puede servirnos de interés romántico en Gumi-chan?

– ¿Tú? – Preguntó Luka.

– No, no serviría, primero sería extraño y segundo no quiero malentendidos… ya hay alguien que me interesa. – Dijo con aire de misterio, a lo que todas la miraron interrogante. – Y no les diré. – Dijo muy segura.

– Ok… podría ser yo. – Dijo Luka. – Esa rubia idiota me odia.

– ¡No! – Casi gritó Neru, ella no quería ver como Luka le coqueteaba a alguien más, a Gumi y Miki no les extrañó la reacción de su amiga, por lo que no hablaron del tema.

En ese momento se escuchó un gran ruido y voltearon a ver dónde se encontraban los populares, al parecer hoy estaban más rodeados de personas que siempre. – Uno de los populares. – Dijo de pronto Luka.

– ¿Qué? – Gritaron todas.

– Puede funcionar, hasta donde recuerdo le gustas a Yuuma. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó sin creérselo Miki,

– Sí, solo que al Megpoid-san ser una "perdedora" jamás intentó conquistarla, hay que hacer que tengas interacciones con él, así él se mostrará nervioso o caballeroso en tu presencia, pero sobre todo hay que hacer que la rubia tonta noté esto.

– ¿Estás loca? No creo que eso funcione. – Respondió casi alterada la peliverde ante la propuesta de la pelirrosa.

– Yo creo que puede funcionar. – Dijo Neru, luego de un momento de silencio agregó. – ¿Ven que Luka no es tan mala?

– Aún no me convences pulpo con patas. – Dijo muy seria Miki. – ¿Dónde intentes burlarte de nosotras la pagaras caro? – Amenazó,

Luka sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja, ella no esperaba que la aceptaran de un día a otro, pero ya había logrado un gran avance, la verdad ella estaba feliz de hacer parte de un grupo donde podía ser ella misma y sobre todo, estar junto a Neru sin causarle problemas con sus amigas. – Les aseguro que no haré nada raro.

En ese momento entró a la cafetería Lily, quizás al fin había decidido ir debido al hambre, pero toda sensación de apetito se fue cuando vio a Luka en la misma mesa que Neru, Miki y Gumi. – "Acaso esa tonta me quiere quitar a mis amigas también?". – Pensó con enojo.

Se dirigió a la mesa decidida a defender lo que consideraba de ella cuando dos rubios llegaron donde se encontraba Luka y las demás. – Así que pasaste a la siguiente ronda. – Dijo tan alto que todos escucharon y pasaron a ver a los seis sin estar seguros de que hablaban. – Felicidades, aunque dudo que pases de la siguiente… tú no tienes madera para ser cantante. –Y en ese momento fue claro para todos en la cafetería a que se refería Rin.

– Claro que no tiene talento, ni decencia, ni nada. – Afirmó enojada Lily mientras que se acercaba, ella iba a defender lo que era de ella y no dejaría que Luka le quitara a sus amigas.

Gakupo al ver que las personas ya no le daban atención decidió intervenir también. – Ja, ja, ja – Reía en voz alta. – Luka, ¿en verdad crees qué ganarás? Ja, ja, ja! Que ilusa eres.

– Cállate, tú no tienes ni una mínima oportunidad de ganar. – Dijo enojada Neru colocándose de pie.

– ¿Qué dijiste enana?

– Qué tu tampoco ganarás. –Dijo muy segura.

– ¡Oh que segura que estás! ¿Y eso por qué es?

Neru quiso decir que su seguridad se debía a que ella hacía parte del jurado… pero eso no era buena idea. – Porque tú no tienes lo que Crypton busca.

– ¿Y qué sabes tú de nada? Igual tampoco creo que Luka sea lo que ellos buscan.

– Oh no, Luka no ganará, de eso me encargaré yo. – Dijo con toda la ir que sentía Rin, ella siempre había detestado la forma de ser arrogante de Luka, pero el hecho de que Miku se haya fijado en esa pechugona con patas en lugar de ella le había roto el corazón, su odio por la pelirrosa era muy alto.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó extrañada Miki, aunque a sus amigas les extrañó más la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

– Porque los jurados del concurso somos los cinco cantantes de Crypton, Len y yo no votaremos por ella y me aseguraré que Kaito ni Meiko tampoco lo hagan. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Luka.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero la pelirrosa se sintió morir y ver sus sueños destrozados frente a ella, Rin se encargaría de que nadie votaría por ella, y como se comportó luego del concierto estaba segura que ni Kaito ni Meiko le darían un voto, y la verdad ella no se creía capaz de sorprender a Hatsune Miku.

– Eso es interesante. – Dijo con aire de suficiencia Gakupo, él ya estaba pensando en que no sería mala idea acercarse más a la rubia.

Neru se sentía más que ofendida con Rin, no podía creer que le dijera eso a la chica que sabía le gustaba. – Ya verás que Luka ganará. – Dijo con irá marcada y mirando fijamente a Rin.

– Pues no sé porque apoyas a semejante idiota, ya verás cómo te ignorará si llega a ser famosa. – Todos los presentes no comprendían por qué hablaban de esa forma las dos rubias.

– Ya verás que convenceré a Meiko y Kaito de lo contrario. – Dijo entre dientes Neru, por lo que solo los que estaban muy cerca como Gumi, Miki, Lily y Luka escucharon.

– ¿ES QUE NO VES QUE TE ESTÁ USANDO? – Explotó Rin.

– ¡YA VERÁS QUE NO! – Neru no soportó más y comenzó a hablar muy fuerte.

– ¡ERES UNA INGENUA! – Gritó en respuesta Rin.

– ¡Y TÚ UNA TESTARUDA CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ESTAS EQUIVOCADA!

– NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES LO HAGAS, NO CREERÉ QUE LAS PERSONAS COMO ELLA – Señaló a Luka quien solo quería encogerse en su asiento. – ¡PUEDEN CAMBIAR! ES QUE MÍRATE, YA NI PASAS TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS. – Se señaló a ella y a Len quien no había sido capaz de decir nada, él sabía que cuando su hermana se ponía así era mejor no decirle nada y al parecer Miku lo había olvidado.

– ¿Ustedes que se supone que estás haciendo? – Preguntó muy enojado un docente. – Todos ustedes. – Señaló a Miki, Gumi, Gakupo, Lily, Luka, Len, Neru y a Rin. – Están castigados.

– ¿Pero yo que tengo que ver? – Preguntó el pelimorado.

– ¿Creen que no me di cuenta que entre Masuda-san, Kagamine-san y usted empezaron la discusión? Los ocho después de clases en el salón de castigos. – Dijo severo el docente. Aunque enojados con el castigo, todos se preguntaban a que se debía esas palabras de Neru y Rin. Luego de unos minutos sonó la campana por lo que todos se fueron a sus salones.

Una vez en el aula de clases Miki analizaba intensamente a Neru, ella había notado desde el primer día que Neru comenzó a almorzar con Luka como Rin miraba a la rubia, para la pelirroja era muy evidente que a Rin le gustaba Neru; algo que le molestaba intensamente y le hacía cuestionar como alguien como Akita podía generar interés en tantas personas. Sin embargo, Neru nunca había mencionado conocer a los gemelos, quizás ella no era de las personas que le gustara alardear, pero eso no dejaba de ser sospechoso. Por otro lado estaba lo que Lily había dicho sobre el parecido innegable entre Neru y Miku, y un pensamiento llegó a la mente de la pelirroja quien pasó a ver a la chica a su lado. – "Miku es Neru… y Neru es Miku". – Sintió que el aire se le iba y pensar en todas la cosas que había dicho sobre la artista frente a la rubia. – No puede ser. – Dijo en un hilo de voz. Pasó a ver a Gumi quien hacía de todo menos prestar atención y pasarle una nota. Gumi miró extrañada el papel, pero asintió.

"_Espérame después de clases y antes de ir al salón de castigos… hay algo que debo decirte_"

Por otro lado, Luka no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que se había hablado durante el almuerzo. – "¿Cómo es posible que el jurado sean los cantantes de Crypton? ¿Por qué Neru los conoce? ¿Por qué Neru no me ha dicho nada?". – No dejaba de preguntarse Luka. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a la chica en frente suyo. Sonrió al pensar que Neru la defendería de lo que sea, incluso de sus amigos, ella solo deseaba que la razón por lo que lo hacía era porque gustaba de ella.

Las clases acabaron finalmente. Gakupo aprovechó el desorden y se escabulló del castigo. Mientras que Neru le pasaba a Luka una hojas que contenían un taller que estaban haciendo pero debido al tiempo el docente les dejo terminarlo en casa, Luka insistía en que ella lo pasaría al computador para darle una mejor presentación y Neru no le vio problema. Miki salió corriendo junto con Gumi para hablar y Lily seguía en su propio mundo, confundida sobre sus sentimientos.

Luka, Neru y Lily se dirigieron en silencio al salón de castigos, allí encontraron a Rin, Len, Miki y Gumi. Las tres se sorprendieron al notar que Miki hablaba muy alegre con Rin, mientras que Len y Gumi se veían aburridos. Antes de que pudieran decir nada entró el docente. – Buenas tardes. Permanecerán en esta sala por una hora, no quiero escuchar una sola discusión entre ustedes. – En eso el sensei notó la ausencia de Gakupo. – ¿Y Kamui-san? – Todos se alzaron de hombros y el docente suspiró cansado. – Iré a buscarlo y si cuando regrese no los encuentro aquí tendrán muchos problemas. – Advirtió.

Los siete quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien de qué hablar. Hasta que Gumi rompió el silencio. – No comprendo que hago aquí… yo no he hecho nada.

– Dímelo a mí. – Dijo enojado Len. – ¿Tú no podías contener tu bocota? – Miro enojado a Rin. – ¡Y más tú qué sabes como es ella! – Miró a Neru.

– ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? – Preguntó Lily.

– Esto… – Comenzó Neru, pero fue interrumpida por Rin.

– ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad de una buena vez? – Rin tenía una idea del porque Miku no le contaba la verdad a Luka, pero ella no sabía si sería buena idea desenmascarar a Miku, quizás eso haría que Luka saltara sobre Miku y ella muy feliz y hasta se dejaría violar.

Miki al notar esto, quiso ayudar a Neru, pensaba que sus razones tendría, además le molestaba ver así de celosa a Rin. – Hasta donde recuerdo Kagamine-san, tú habías mencionado que la conociste por los negocios del padre de Neru-chan.

Gumi, Len, Neru y Rin quedaron sorprendidos. Len quiso ayudar a su amiga por lo que ratificó esto. – Sí es cierto… nos conocimos el… año pasado.

– Ah ya veo. – Comentó la rubia. – ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada?

Len se apresuró a contestar. – Porque Neru-chan no es del tipo de personas que se aprovecha de sus amistades y trata de tomar ventaja, además con nuestro club de fans le era muy difícil acercarse.

– mmmm eso tiene sentido. – Dijo Lily bastante convencida, la rubia pensaba que todo eso hacía de Neru una buena persona, sonrió al pensar en eso, pero luego se entristeció al notar que la rubia solo miraba a una ensimismada Luka. Luego pasó su vista donde estaba Miki, quien hablaba muy alegremente con Rin; quien se veía más calmada, y finalmente vio como Gumi hablaba de algo con Len, pero no podía escuchar debido a que su tono de voz era muy bajo. A la rubia le molestó un poco ver a Gumi hablar con otra persona tan alegremente mientras que a ella la había ignorado desde que entró a la escuela.

Por otro lado Luka no parecía creer nada de lo dicho por Miki y Len, para ella hacía falta una parte en toda esta historia. Además ella se encontraba muy triste y decaída, el enterarse de quienes serían los jurados en el concurso le había afectado mucho.

El castigo transcurrió entre risas de parte de los gemelos, Miki y Gumi; sobre todo por la sugerencia de Miki de que a todos en el salón le gustaban las chicas, aunque la forma en que lo dio a entender hizo que Gumi como siempre tuviese que taparle la boca, y caras largas y aburridas de parte de Neru, Luka y Lily. Al final de la hora de castigo regresó el docente, al parecer no encontró a Gakupo pero ya le daría un castigo al día siguiente, se alegró encontrar a los chicos aún en el salón y los dejó ir a los siete haciéndoles prometer que no causarían más caos.

Todos se dirigieron a la zona de los casilleros, Rin caminó junto a Neru y la alejó de los demás; sobre todo de Luka, para comentarle que su manager estaba muy enojada con ella y Len y preguntarle a Neru sobre lo que le dijo Kei-san a ella, Neru le dirigió una mirada seria y le dijo que hablarían en el auto camino a Crypton. Luego de eso se adelantó hasta estar al paso de Luka.

– ¡Hey Luka! – Dijo suavemente. – No te preocupes por lo que dijo Rin-chan, aún tienes oportunidad con lo del concurso.

Luka solo le dio una mirada triste. – ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy segura, además, tienes talento. – Luka al escuchar las palabras de su amiga sonrió. Llegaron a sus respectivos casilleros y Neru se sorprendió al encontrar un sobre rosado. – Oh vaya, esto es nuevo. – Dijo entre divertida y asombrada. Mientras que Luka lo veía como más competencia y suspiró pesadamente – "¿Es que todos están enamorados de Neru?" – Para Luka no había pasado desapercibido la forma en que Rin la miraba. – "Que día el de hoy".

**.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, no esperaban nada de eso, pero creo que no se han esperado nada en este fic xD.**

**Curiosidades sobre este cap:**

**1. La autora tomó una coca cola y una barra completa de chocolate... y el día anterior había tomado un café... tenía demasiada energía xD ... eso explica la extensión! **

**2. La propia autora le gritaba a sus personajes "idiota" al ser tan densas.**

**3. La autora lleva desde el jueves tratando de escribir, pero como nunca ha tenido vida social :v**

**4. El siguiente cap será la siguiente audición :P**

**.**

**TENSHINOKIRA****: Oh querida ****kouhai lamento tenerte abandonada ;A; espero me sepas disculpar... en fin, me alegro mucho saber que pienses eso de mi fic ^^ y pues sip, Lily es una idiota jajaja! Oh concuerdas con esa loca que me quiere matar? No puedo creerlo(? jajaja! Oh si ella tiene toda la razón, yo estoy más tocada aún jijijijiji aunque lo de pervertida no sabría decirte lol**

**MontanaHatsune92****: Oh que review tan más genial lol me ha encantado jajaja! Aunque asustaste a mis chicas, pobres! Temblaban de miedo xD y me alegro mucho saber que a hasta los chicos de la mafia les gusta jajaja! Saludos! **

**Akuma "la que no actualiza" White****: Para qué quieres saber mi nombre? Al contrario ya tienes mucha información... ahora si quieres te doy mi face, mira es Ale... ok no muhahaha Sabes eres una exigente! Agradece que un cap se llamará spoiler"¡Eres mi mundo!"****spoiler. No! No es suficiente, quiero conti de "Encadenada a ti" ;A; Tramposa! Mira lo que le dices a la niña, me la vas a pervertir, cómo la mandas a... *Escucha ruidos extraños, voltea a ver* ¡Miku! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Cualquier cosa es mejor que Crepúsculo, menos 50 sombras, eso es peor aún ;A; Quizás Meiko te hable cuando me de otro ataque xD Saludos jajaja!**

**Megurine Clarissa****: Algo me dice que me lo has pegado(? ;A; Tú te desmayas seguido(? Ohhh no lo había notado(? jajaja! Ya en serio, espero no tenerte preocupada, pero también espero que me sepas comprender, he tenido unos cuantos asuntos que resolver xD Por cierto, deberías tener cuidado con ese par (Miku y Rin) les gusta hacer maldades, sobre todo a los desmayados... dimelo a mi(? saludos!**

**Kihara CJ****: Hola estimada sucia digo socia! xD Aquí al fin el cap jajaja! Esto... ya ha quedado más que claro tú relación con coletitas y el demonio blanco, así que ya deja de alardear que luego Luka te amenaza con un atún(? jajaja! Oh wow, soy feliz cuando me dicen que se identifican con algo de mis historias xD Aunque sea algo tan triste(? See ya está más que comprobado que la densidad viene con lo rubio :v Acabo de notar lo que has escrito... hace cuánto no actualizaba? jajaja! Oh F-Fate me h-ha hablado, me sonrió y saludó... me va a dar algo... *Se desmaya* Maga exhibicionista: Al fin descansaré del acoso de esa loca. * suspira aliviada* Pechugona pervertida: Yo no estaría tan tranquila... cuando descasa mucho se levanta con mucha energía :/ ****Maga exhibicionista: Ay! Puede ser peor? *La rosadita asiente* Ay! **

**Trynni Lee****: Oh que mala es Luka! Jajaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior xD Espero que este te guste igual ^^ Ah ya con la "ley del hielo" vamos a ver si coge escarmiento esa rubia densa jajaja! Ah es que la coletitas es algo densa xD Oh vaya, que amor a las "brigas" jajaja! Ahí más o menos hubo discusión entre ellas jijiji! Oh vaya Luka, no te conocía esas actitudes violentas... eh porque me amenazas? ... ya te dije que no te haré bullying *La persigue con el cuchillo que amenazó a Trynni* Auxilioooo! Saludos xD**

**Kotobuki Meiko****: Hola! Oh wow no sabes lo halagada que me siento cada vez que leo un review tuyo :3 y el que pienses eso de mi escritura wow! Y no comprendo como puedes admirarme D: En fin, aprovecho para disculparme por nunca decir que fuiste mi beta reader :/ Continuando, gracias por no leer esa cosa xD. En serio no te dejaba poner review? Vaya! Y gracias, yo me sorprendo aún y no, no me acostumbro a tantos D: En serio al fin publicarás? *-* espero muy ansiosa ese cap y el regalo de la tumba del Rey Raithwall xD Oh y suerte con tu tema jeje! Saludos! **

**Flygan98****: D: en serio piensas todo eso? :') que linda! Me alegro mucho que te gustara tanto el cap xD Bueno ya me dirás si te gustó ese one shot ^^ Oh si, fue taaan feliz cuando me llegó la notificación xD Oh sí, Luka es perfect *¬* y pues no te equivocas con eso de "cuanta diversión nos espera" ya verás en el siguiente cap como le hará Miku jajaja! Pues como dijiste, fue primero en la mía jajaja! Saludos!**

**Gasaicat****: Jejeje sí algo así, pero ya verás como resolveré eso ;) y pues cómo deseas que gane Lily? En fin, saludos y gracias por el review ^^ Y síp doy mucha lata.**

**KingLow12****: Jajaja por mí no hay problema, igual soy feliz sabiendo que les gusta tanto mi fic xD Saludos!**

**ako: Jajaj te parece todo lo que falta? Ya Neru le dirá la verdad a Luka, no te preocupes ;) y pues que se confiesen su amor... de qué hablabamos? ha si, pobre Lily, pero ella tiene a Gumi. Saludos!**

**FanRubius****: D: quién eres y qué hiciste con FanRubius? Eres uno de sus tantos bot? En fin no sé ni que decir... gracias por tus palabras? En serio consideras más ciega a mi Lily que a tu Luka? wow jajaja! No gracias, mis historias son muy normales para ser parte de esa cosa(? No, nunca vi Bob esponja, cuándo comenzó ya para mi era un programa "para niños" jajaja! Eso es buena idea eh! Lo de Lily con internet co. ;) Ñe conozco unos cuantos casos de sitios extraños para conocer gente jajaja! Con respecto a "San Valentin"... habla por ti 3:) Saludos desde el otro lado de la friendzone llamada noviazgo lol**

**Shinobukun****: Ya te dije que amo tus reviews? No? Pues los amo! Es que tú comprendes de que va la historia y además analizas y ves esos detallitos que uno pone :3 En fin, ya Miku le dirá la verdad, solo que está confundida debido al fanatismo de Luka por ella. En fin, espero que te guste este cap y que haya estado suficientemente largo xD Saludos!**

**Marianasl****: Sip jajaja! Ñe quizás y hasta aciertes jijiji! See Lily será quien le de pelea a Lukita xD Eso es bastante evidente quién ganará el concurso jajaja! Ya verás el siguiente cap ya lo verás xD Y no te preocupes, Luka se enterará, aunque no será como esperas. Saludos!**

**Himemiy****a: Si es algo densa la puerritos jijiji! Si ya aclaró sus sentimientos, pero ahora está más confundida. Ya lo verás mi estimada, ya lo verás jajajaja! Ñe quizás si la viole(? Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro mucho leer eso xD Saludos!**

**Farthaz: Jajaja pero todos aman a Luka! O al menos la mayoría. See tú odio es algo único(? See ya admitió que le gusta Luka, pero ahora anda más confundida por su doble identidad jijiji 3:) Ya le rebelará la verdad, calma. Aquí la conti, espero te guste! Saludos!**

**Guest: creo que eres Kimi no Sakura xD En fin, sip tú review me sirvió xD Jeje si ya se dio cuenta, espero te haya gustado la medio cita del cap xD Más o menos, pero parece que Miki se le adelantó jijiji! Oh por favooooooor dime que no cuadra dimeeee, quiero mejorar ^^ Te agradeceré con el alma si me señalas que errores notas (bueno a grosso modo no al detalle jijiji). En fin, aquí la conti, espero te guste ^^**

**RedScars: Jeje see Miki es algo directa con todos xD Ya la rubia lo aprovechará. See pero Miki se le adelantó a la rubia densa jajaja! Ah Luka, ya se enterará de que su mejor amiga y su mayor idolo son la misma persona jejeje! Espero te haya gustado este cap también ^^ Saludos!**

**Nagisa-chann: Ohhh te hiciste cuenta xD Qué bien, a ver, me alegro mucho saber que te hago reír ^^ esa es la gracia y me alegro que te gustara el cap y los momentos cursis jajaja. Oh si como no amar a la sexy Megurine? *¬* imposible! jajaja! Ya Lily admitió su derrota, y pues ahora a ver que reaccione y note a Gumi xD Ya publicaré "Quisiera odiarte" Por fa tenme paciencia jijiji! Saludos!**

**InfinitySKight: Sí, se viene el Negitoro xD Y pues ya Lily se va ir dando cuenta de las cosas xD Ya verás como sabrá que Neru es Miku xD Y sip, se emociona mucho con su idolo favorita jejeje! No ay problema que el review sea corto o largo, soy feliz sabiendo que les gusta ^^ Saludos!**

**.**

**Bueno, hoy les voy a pedir algo especial, quiero que me critiquen, sí, así como lo leen. Siempre me dicen que les gusta mis fics (cosa que me hace indescriptiblemente feliz) pero quiero que me digan que fallas ven en mi escritura o que no les gusta, etc. ¡Quiero mejorar! ****En fin solo quería pedir eso, gracias! ^^**

**Ya corregí xD a la Miki hablando a Miki y a la Luka pelirroja lol ¡Gracias!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
